


Little Angel

by sugameowra



Series: The Life We Have [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, First Date, Fluff, Kuroo is overprotective, Light Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Rare Pairings, Ushijima is a fluff ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugameowra/pseuds/sugameowra
Summary: The fragrance was so inviting. He was drawn to it. He couldn’t breathe right and he felt like his legs were turning into jelly but the smell made it feel so good. It was like the smell was enveloping him, like it were Ushijima’s hands roaming around his body. Like he was right beside him, embracing him, giving him warmth. He was young but he was so sure that what he was feeling now was lust. The smell was arousing, and wonderful, and terrifying, but it felt so "good". He couldn’t take his eyes off of the man.Or how the 13 year old Koushi adapts into being an Omega to be mated to Japan's 22 year old Ace.(I suck at summaries AND USHIJIMA IS A FLUFF BALL YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE)*** FINALLY ADOPTED***





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Apologising in advance for typos and grammatical errors!  
> English isn't my first language.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Go! Niisan! Go! Tooru-nii”. The silver haired boy screamed these words out like a mantra. And everyone in his side of the stadium was doing the same, yelling the players’ names, battling with the other team in raising their voices.

The two teams were huddled together with their respective coaches at the benches. It was the fifth set in the middle of a timeout and every spectator in the stadium were at the edges of their seats. The team in dark blue and green leading with a score of 35-34. The tension was high in the area of the the team in red and white. Two points. They needed two more points and all their hard word would finally pay off. Two more points and they would walk with their heads held high as the victors of the World Volleyball Championships.

After the timeout, the players went back to their places and it was Japan’s turn to serve.

“Tooru-nii, please make it”

“Stay focused, Shittykawa”

Japan’s captain was stopped from going back to his place by their number 2, and the said bedheaded man brought their foreheads together. Tooru brought both of his hands up behind the man’s neck and held on tightly like his life depended on it.

Being two of the most wanted Alphas in Japan, all the cameras were faced towards them knowing that nobody should miss such a simple yet intimate gesture exchanged between the captain and the vice-captain.

“We’re like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working”, the raven haired sighed quietly with his eyes closed, whispering the words like a prayer.

“Eh~ Way to ruin the mood, Tetsu-chan. This isn’t Nekoma”, Tooru whines nervously. Kuroo could feel how cold Oikawa’s hands were behind him. They were shaking too. Oikawa was nervous. Oikawa fucking Tooru, the Grand King who gives monster jump serves was nervous.

Kuroo took both of Oikawa’s hands to his lips and gave a weak chuckle, “Don’t you choke on me, babe”.

“Shut up, you pervert”, this was everything he needed to keep his nerves on tract.

The match resumed with Oikawa’s monster jump serve which landed with a loud thump between Brazil’s libero and ace. Everyone went wild with that arm breaking service ace.

“Niisan! Tooru-nii! You guys can do it!”, screamed the little boy until he felt like his lungs were burning, gripping the rails until his knuckles turned white.

From below, Kuroo and Oikawa looked up to where the boy was and gave him a wink. “For Tetsurou and Koushi”, Oikawa thought. At the same time, what on Kuroo’s mind was “For Tooru and Koushi. My world, my everything. I’m doing this to make him proud. To give him a life he deserves”. He turned to Oikawa and gave a slight nod. _You can do it._

Oikawa nodded back, closed his eyes, and took up deep breath. One more point. He thought of their hard work as a team, Kuroo, Tendou, Yaku, Bokuto, and Ushijima. He spun the ball between his hand. He jumped up the toss and slammed the ball to the other side of the net with everything he had only to be received by Brazil’s libero. Luckily it was received badly and Kuroo observed that the other team’s ace was going for a cross spike.

Like the graceful cat he is, the Black Panther of Japan received the ball gracefully and brought he ball towards the captain setter to toss it with perfect accuracy. Oikawa knew what he had to do since they practiced this every night until their muscles gave out. He gave a high toss to Japan’s Ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Give him a perfect high toss, he will bring you victory in return.

The ball slammed the floor so strong and fast that the other team barely had time to register what happened.

The whistle blew, and it was hard to hear over the cheers.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Koushi watched as the team jumped in joy in the middle of the court. Oikawa was crying happy tears while being embraced by his brother who was laughing his heart out while saying something to Oikawa, probably teasing him. Even Ushijima Wakatoshi, the man who the captain hated and described as “The huge mass of muscle with no emotions” was laughing and smiling with his teammates.

He felt warmth bloom in his chest and soon he was already wiping the hot tears in his eyes with the sleeves of his brother’s Japan jacket. He felt so proud of his brother and he was very lucky to have him.

———————————————————————————————————————————

They weren’t really brothers. 

Kuroo’s mother found Koushi in the slums when the younger boy was four, with the thought of raising him into a sex slave since he obviously had a little mix of foreign blood in him shown by his silver hair. When the boy was introduced to Kuroo, the first thing he thought of was how beautiful the boy was. When he was asked of where he lived or who his parents were, he said was he didn’t know. 

At the age of four, all he knew was his name was Sugawara Koushi.

Since then Kuroo thought of the boy as a brother to protect. Their mother worked as a prostitute so Kuroo never knew who his father was, not their gender nor their status. Their home was practically just a place where their mother and her partner fucked. Their mother would fuck and leave money for them for whatever they need and leave again to look for more customers.

There were even times when their mother’s partner would try to assault both him and Koushi and Kuroo found it disgusting. He would hide Koushi in the closet but Kuroo himself endured it. He would not look for customers himself, but when they came he accepted the money. Their mother never even showed them they loved them or even bothered to teach them what they had to learn in life. Not even to cook for them, so whenever their mother was gone he’d bring Koushi with him to wherever he can learn to cook for them or do the chores. He observed and tried to look for a way for them to survive. 

Kuroo didn’t want the life they had so at a young age he matured. He took it upon himself to study on his own and even taught Koushi to read, speak, and write. Despite being step brothers, he never thought of Koushi as a burden to him. He loved his brother dearly. So pure and innocent. He was the reason he needed to stay alive in the hell hole they were in.

When he reached fourteen and Koushi turned seven, their mother never came back. Instead of sadness, the both of them felt relieved. Money wasn’t really a problem to them since both of them were scholars being the geniuses they were, thanks to Kuroo’s diligence.

They left their place and moved somewhere closer to Kuroo’s highschool, Nekoma Academy, where he played as a middle blocker in volleyball. Kuroo even presented as an Alpha that year which made it easier for him to look for a part time job. Whenever Koushi wasn’t in school he would be by his brother’s side be it in their gym, training camp, part time job, or a classmate’s house, except when Kuroo finally entered college to teach Koushi to be a bit independent. As soon as Kuroo entered college, he had Koushi’s last name changed to his.

Now Koushi was a first year highschool at Nekoma, and his brother was in his third year college majoring Biochemical engineering in Tokyo University and at the same time a world champion in volleyball, and mated to Oikawa Tooru, the most wanted Alpha in Japan. Without him he wouldn’t be alive. He really was lucky to have him.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Haji-nii, come on! You’re so slow”, squealed the boy who was being squished by all the people who were trying to get out of the stadium.

“Koushi, slow down! I can’t lose you or else your brother will kill me”. The place was packed and hot and foreign. Everyone was tall and tan. Well, it is Brazil. And being in this kind of environment, it would indeed be easy to lose a beautiful thirteen year old boy. “Grab on to me, okay?”, Iwaizumi huffed, trying his best to look angry but only to fail because of the boy’s contagious laughs.

“Haji-nii, if Tooru-nii sees you with that face he’s going to tell you you’ll get wrinkles early”

“Let’s see who’ll get them early if I hit his face. Now, come on. Let’s hurry up and find them”

Going to the locker room was not easy since every media person were trying to get in to have an interview with the Japan team. As Koushi and Iwaizumi arrive, they see that the people weren’t just blocking the way to the locker room, they were pushing their way towards Oikawa who was giving his statement about the match. He looked ecstatic about winning but at the same time he looked like he wanted to get out of there already and celebrate in peace with his team.

Since Iwaizumi was tall, well not as tall as Oikawa who was about 5cm taller, Oikawa easily spotted him and slowly scratched the right side of his neck with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Oikawa has always been popular ever since they were young. Both females and males always try to find their way to be around him or flirt with him, he likes the attention of course and he also had a reputation to maintain so he tries to tolerate all the unnecessary chat and flirting, but there were times when all he wanted was silence. So they came up with this sign, _Help me._

“Hey, Koushi”, he grunted and knelt down to the boy’s eye level. “I’m going to release my scent to get Tooru out of there so we could eat out and celebrate. Don’t get scared, okay?”.

Ever since Koushi was young he has always had a strong sense of smell though he never reacted to it so everyone assumed that he would present as a beta so he says, “It’s okay, Haji-nii, it doesn’t bother me anyway. Go scare them!”, he giggles.

“Sometimes I really wonder whether you’re a devil behind that face. You have your brother’s personality”, Iwaizumi ruffles the boy’s hair and glares at the mess surrounding Oikawa while releasing his alpha pheromones. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked for where the smell was coming from. The scent of rage was so strong everyone made way and held their head down. 

Without a word Hajime dragged a giggling Koushi, who gave Oikawa a peck on his cheek, towards the locker room.

“Okay, guys, I guess that’s it! As you can see my brother’s waiting for me so I gotta go. Goodnight!”, the captain says with a wink while holding a peace sign and sticking his tongue out. His signature pose.

“How’s your knee?”, Iwaizumi says as soon as he felt the Oikawa finally caught up to them.

“No pain for now, probably due to the adrenaline. But I bet it’ll hurt like hell as soon as we get back to the hotel”

“Put some ice on it when we get back. And don’t drink too much painkillers”

“Yes, mothe- Ouch! What the fuck?! Mean, Iwa-chan”, he yells while rubbing his head. “No violence in front of the kid. I’m telling Testu-chan!”, whining like a brat and Koushi laughs watching the stepbothers bickering at each other.

“Go tell him and I’ll tell him you cursed in front of Koushi”

Oikawa’s eyes widened in panic. “Don’t you dare! Or else I’ll tell Pudding-chan that you’re working here instead of having a vacation”.

“Whatever. Just take care of yourself”

As a stepbrother, Iwaizumi has always been looking out for Oikawa since the younger always overworked himself. Being the illegitimate child of the Iwaizumi family, Oikawa was shunned by their father’s relative and he felt unwanted. Only Iwaizumi was there for him.

Oikawa practically crawled his way towards the top through school and volleyball. He always did his best to prove that even though he was a child of some omega, he could reach the top using his own strength and skills. His tendency to overwork gave him an injury on his right knee when they were in Aoba Johsai High School with the dream to compete in the Nationals, with Iwaizumi as Oikawa’s ace.

The injury was also why the both of them pursued a major in Physical Therapy, though Iwaizumi decided to stop playing to focus in school. To help Oikawa get to where he is now, and at the same time to be able to take care of the people he loves and to reach their dreams together, to be World Champions.

Now Iwaizumi witnessed his brother achieve his dreams, he couldn’t help but think that all their hard work was worth it.

“I think Tetsu-chan could do a better job than me when it comes to that”, he says quietly with gleam in his eyes.

“Sap”, he says with a smile.

———————————————————————————————————————————-

“Niisan!” Koushi rushed to his brother’s arms as soon as he entered the locker room.

“Hey! There’s my angel”, the older Kuroo yelled and spun the boy in his arms. “How’d you enjoy the game, huh?”. 

“Niisan was super cool and graceful!” The kid beamed and showed his most angelic smile.

“Eh~ How about me, Kou-chan? Why is it that only Tetsu-chan gets to be complemented?” Tooru whines while giving the boy a peck on his cheek.

“You were cool, too! And your tosses were as beautiful as ever!”

“Okay, enough flirting with my mate, angel, you’re too young for that”, Kuroo interrupts with his signature shit eating grin. “Hey, guys, let me introduce my angel, Kuroo Koushi!”

And the gang comes closer, “The one who looks like an owl is Bokuto”.

“BROOOOOO HE IS SO PRETTY LIKE AN ANGEL ANYONE WOULD DOUBT THAT HE’S YOUR BROTHER!” Bokuto, the buff guy with the weird white spiked hair, yells and receives a hit behind his head. “Stop yelling, Bokuto-san”, says a calm and pretty guy with slanted eyes.

“The pretty guy is Bokuto’s mate, Akaashi”, with this it was Kuroo’s turn to get hit in the head by Oikawa. “But of course no one is prettier than my angel and you, babe”, he says with a wink.

“Hello, Kuroo-kun”, says Akaashi. “Just Koushi is fine, Akaashi-san”.

“The little guy is Yaku, the libero.”, the guy actually kicked him behind the knees and Kuroo staggered to the floor. “Who are you calling little, you dumbass!”. Kuroo just laughed it off. “Then the red haired guy with the annoying face is Tendou, also a middle blocker”, this he says with a grunt.

“Ohooooooo? Will you look at that. Isn’t the baby Kuroo adorable wearing his brother’s jacket?”, Tendou says with a smirk and his face about two inches from Koushi’s face. “Those freckles on your nose are cute, too. Oh, and that beauty mark”.

The older Kuroo moves Tendou’s face away with his hands, “Hey, stop harassing my brother. Of course he’s cute since he got his looks from me”. Everyone grunts. “You guys wound me”, pretending to be hurt while clutching his chest with his hands.

“Oi! Are we leaving or not?”

“We better hurry up, guys. Or else Iwa-chan’s gonna turn into Godzilla”

“I heard you, Shittykawa”

“Where the hell is Ushiwaka anyway?”

As if on cue, Ushijima comes out of the shower in black and red sweatpants and a towel around his neck with water dropping from his hair. The water drops on his shoulders were reflecting the light and the man looked as if he was shining. Koushi observed how his muscles were so defined, acquired clearly from the years of hard work. Everything was defined, from his sharp jaw, to his abdominals, down to his sex cuts. Even the way those biceps contract when he removed his towel practically screamed of masculinity and Alpha. _He looks bigger up close,_ Koushi thinks.

“Wakatoshi! Look how pretty Kuroo’s lil’ bro is”, Tendou sings.

The moment their eyes met Ushijima halted and Koushi stopped laughing with whatever the team was telling him. Something sparks. He can feel it. He can _smell_ it. Like pine and a hint of mint. He felt his chest tightened and he brought his hand to his chest. He was breaking a cold sweat.

“Hey, angel, you okay?”, Tetsurou says with worry in his voice. But Koushi doesn’t look at him but continue to look at Ushijima’s eyes.

He wasn’t okay. Definitely not okay. He could smell alpha radiating from Ushijima. And it was the strongest he ever smelled. He knew that he never reacted to smell besides Tetsurou’s but slowly he could feel his mind being hazy to even wonder why he was reacting in the first place. All he could do was stare.

The fragrance was so inviting. He was drawn to it. He couldn’t breathe right and he felt like his legs were turning into jelly but the smell made it feel so good. It was like the smell was enveloping him, like it were Ushijima’s hands roaming around his body. Like he was right beside him, embracing him, giving him warmth. He was young but he was so sure that what he was feeling now was lust. The smell was arousing, and wonderful, and terrifying, but it felt _so good._ He couldn’t take his eyes off of the man.

“Hey, angel, what’s wrong? Don’t scare me”, now Kuroo was really getting worried. Trying to shake the boy out of his trance was even useless.

And then it hit them.

Koushi was releasing his own scent and it was so strong. So rich. So _sweet._ The smell of creamy vanilla and cocoa was coming out of him. The aroma smelled young and innocent, like a newborn baby. Their unmated alpha kouhais were even reacting, taking in as much of the delicious scent they can. They were growling lowly and taking little steps closer to where the scent was coming from.

Kuroo couldn’t believe what he was seeing and now he was panicking since he’s never encountered a situation like this before. “Angel, you’re in heat”.

 


	2. Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologising in advance for typos and grammatical errors!  
> English isn't my first language.
> 
> OMG this is my first fic and this chapter is my very first smut ever.  
> I guess I just wanted an excuse to have a KuroOi with a bit of Koushi smut.
> 
> Reminder: Koushi and Kuroo aren't related by blood.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”, Kuroo carries the younger boy princess style. Koushi snuggles his face on the crook of the man’s neck, taking in his comforting scent. “Tooru, you’re coming with us!”, he says with his voice shaking, trying his best to sound calm, removing the boy’s fringe sticking on his forehead. Tooru was running grabbing their things and wrapping Koushi with his and Kuroo’s sweaty clothes to try and mask the boy’s scent. “Get us a cab, Hajime!”, and immediately Iwaizumi bolts out.

“Ngh~ Niisan.. It hurts.. It hurts so…much”, he says with tears in the corner of his eyes. His face was red and hot, and he was shaking so much. The boy was covering his front and bringing his legs closer together as tightly as he could.

Kuroo glanced to Ushijima who wasn’t in a good state either. His jaw and fists were clenched tight it could possibly break something. He was still staring at Koushi with his golden eyes wide, standing on his original spot before everything started, probably scared that if he takes a step, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Despite being the trigger to his brother’s heat, Kuroo was silently thanking Ushijima for controlling himself instead of giving in and approaching the boy.

Ushijima’s self control and discipline was really something worthy of respect.

Turning back to Koushi he says, “It’s okay, angel. I’m here. We’ll take away the pain okay? Just try to relax for me, please?”, trying his best to hide the shaking in his voice.

Koushi replies with a weak whimper.

Oikawa was trying to keep the affected alphas away by bearing his teeth and releasing angry pheromones while growling through his chest, “You better stay away or I swear I’ll have you removed from the team”.

But it was like they didn’t here him.

Slowly Ushijima approached the three. Oikawa stood in front of Kuroo and Koushi, blocking them from Ushijima. But the taller man stopped right in front of them and turned around addressing the team, “Stay away from them and get back to your senses”, while releasing an elite alpha’s raging pheromones.

Koushi melts in his brother’s arm because the scent he started craving for was stronger than ever.

Their kouhais stepped back and got back to their senses, with faces quietly asking for forgiveness for their disgusting behavior. Koushi’s smell almost completely masked by Ushijima’s. 

“Kuroo! Tooru! Go!”, as soon as Iwaizumi finishes what he was saying, the two dashed out of the room to the cab, passing by Ushijima leaving a weak “Thank you”.

But of course this meant they had to get through the media. When the media staff saw the team’s captain and vice with an omega in heat, all cameras turned towards them. No media would let this story slip under their noses. Cameras were flashing and videocams were rolling following the alphas’ every move.

Tooru gives the hotel’s address to the driver after slipping into the seat beside Kuroo who was now cradling a sobbing Koushi.

“You, guys, got yourself a good omega, huh? A young one at that. Bet it’s gotta be a great threesome with that kid since they’re especially tight”, the driver says in rough English with a devious smirk.

Kuroo saw red at that remark and growled. But Oikawa immediately hushes Kuroo and rubbed his shoulder, a quiet sign for him to stay calm and focus on just spreading calming pheromones to comfort the kid.

“You, guys, better use a good condom though since their tightness could break some of the cheap ones. They get pregnant easily, you know? Just had a female one for myself yesterday”, the two alphas could see the driver smiling through the rearview mirror and they were both glaring at him, though the man was too focused on his own business.

“The kid reeks too. I could smell slick comin’ outta him. A virgin? Man, you’re lucky. Mind if I get a turn when you’re done? A male omega’s ass are the best, they’re just so warm, tight, and wet. Putting your cock in would be enough to make you come”, the pervert was laughing at his own rubbish now.

Koushi was shaking more than how he was moments ago. He was drenched in sweat and his pants were even drenched in his own slick. He was trying to clench his eyes close while also covering his ears. He didn’t want to hear any of it nor to be treated like some thing only meant for fucking.

“Sure. We’d gladly have you take your turn when we’re done”, Oikawa says with a smirk and Kuroo’s eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. Koushi tries to make himself smaller than he already is. Oikawa gives his partner a knowing glance telling him that he knows what he is doing.

They were close to the hotel now. He continues, “Is there any way we could contact you though?”

Keeping his eyes on the road, the man laughs and reaches in to the front compartment of the cab and hands Oikawa a business card.

He takes the card and says in his best business voice, “Thank you so much, sir. You see, the kid is our brother and of course we would never give him to you. Nevertheless, thank you for the business card. We would be contacting your company about this matter and make your life even more miserable and desperate than how it is now”, and the both of them get out of the cab.

Despite the situation they were in, rushing to their room, Kuroo manages to say, “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

“Hm? Maybe once or twice.”, Oikawa answers with a worried smile.

Going up to their room located at the twenty first floor was another problem for them. There were also people from the media here who were waiting for the team to come back after the match, to get an interview or even a glimpse of the champions. Lucky for the media, they would be getting another story: a story of how and why the vice captain was carrying an omega in heat princess style towards their room.

Pushing their way through the mass, they growl “Stay away from my brother” or “Move back” over and over again.

It wasn’t helping that there were no hotel staff helping them get pass through the sea of prying people since some were also attracted to the omega. Giving him gluttonous stares. So the both of them keep pushing their way through the crowd not carrying if they would hurt some. 

Now, keeping disgusting animals away from Koushi was more important to them than the good image they both have to maintain.

To Koushi the elevator ride felt like eternity. They were met by residents giving them disgusted looks when the doors open at every stop. He was chanting “I’m sorry”s and “It hurts so bad”s in between pants while Kuroo and Oikawa comforts him with words of reassurance.

When they reach their shared room, Kuroo gently place Koushi in the middle of their bed, slowly undressing him. He smelled of arousal and frustration. His body wanted to be mated. His body was hot and sticky from sweat, tears, and slick, and he was literally flushed from head down to his toes.

“It hurts.. Tooru-nii.. Niisan.. Do something..”, Koushi says, sobbing. “I’m sorry, Niisan.. I’m being a burthen to you. You should be celebrating”, he manages to say between sobs.

Both of the alphas embrace the boy from both sides.

“Hey.. Shh… You were never a burden to me, angel. I got you okay?”, he kisses the boy’s head, gently rocking him together with his lover back and forth.

“We love you Kou-chan, we’re here for you”, Oikawa says while rubbing circles on his back. Turning to Kuroo, “How did this even start? Isn’t it too early for him to present? Most would present at at least fifteen. The both of us presented at fifteen.”

“His body probably reacted to Ushijima”, he answers quietly, wiping the cold sweat on Koushi’s forehead.

“Ushiwaka?! Our Ushiwaka?!”, he scoffs. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Koushi was staring right at him. I followed his line of sight”, furrowing his brows, trying to think of ways to calm and relieve the boy from the pain he was currently enduring.

Oikawa huffs, quickly taking in the information and accepting the fact that there was nothing they could do about what nature dictates. “How old is he anyway?”.

“Twenty two..”, he grimaces, “He’s two years older than us despite being in the same year in college. Nine years older than Koushi”, he calculates mentally.

“Ngh! Hurts!”, the boy was breathing heavily now, closing his legs tighter.

“Fuck! Shit!”, Kuroo says, frustrated. “Tooru, I’m not prepared for this!”

“Neither am I! We’re all alphas in my family”, he says all while raising his arms up in frustration.

“Damn this! I’ve never seen him this hurt”, Kuroo mutters, still thinking.

“Well we better do something! We know how the first heat is always the most painful one.”

“What the hell do I do?! He’s an innocent boy. I don’t even let him watch kissing scenes!”, his voice was already stating to rise.

“Do we have a choice?!”

“Do you happen to have suppressants? Anything?”

Oikawa deadpans, “Kuroo Testurou, we’re alphas. We use alpha suppressants!”

Kuroo sighs heavily, “Okay.. Okay.. Fuck! Okay. Shit!”. They were running out of ideas now and the boy wasn’t getting any better.

Wiping the tears from the boy’s face, Kuroo says, “I know you just started taking health classes but just to make sure, do you know what to do with yourself?”, the boy shakes his head hastily. 

Slowly rubbing the boy’s leg he whispers, “Angel, look at me. I’m going to touch you okay? We’ll help you”. Koushi nods and his big, doe copper eyes were flooding with tears. Kuroo swallows the lump on his throat. He never liked seeing his brother in pain, so he kisses each of the boy’s wet eyes.

Oikawa showers the boy with open mouthed kisses from his cheek to his neck, nuzzling on his scent glands and Koushi mewls at the ministrations. Taking it as a good sign he continues and nibbles the red skin at the angle where his shoulders and neck meet. 

While the both of them spreads the comforting scent around the boy, Kuroo kisses the top of Koushi’s head whispering “It’s okay” or “We got you” or “You smell so good” over and over again. Kuroo nibbles his right earlobe and Koushi whimpers.

Koushi wraps his left arm around Oikawa’s neck, inviting to keep doing what he was doing. Using his other arm, he wraps around Kuroo’s neck to nuzzle on his glands, taking as much of his scent that smells like home to him, like autumn and cinnamon.

His brother’s touches felt so good around him. It felt good how Oikawa was kissing and licking on his neck, while his brother’s hand were roaming around him, massaging his legs, his back, and his arms, but not touching the places which craved for all the attention.

His mind was in a haze now, directing him back to the time he saw Ushijima, wondering how it would feel if it were him that was here, touching him.

Koushi, having been satisfied from taking in Kuroo’s scent, turns his head to Oikawa’s neck now. Trying to copy what he received from Oikawa earlier, he kisses his scent gland, up to his lips. Oikawa was shocked at first, and looked at Kuroo’s golden eyes who was busy licking the other side of the boy’s neck.

He was looking straight at him and his pupils were dilated and blown with lust. It was that look that brings sparks down to Oikawa’s groin. Kuroo was a jealous person, he never liked the idea of sharing his mate to anyone. But he had to admit, seeing his lover all over his brother was stimulating the lower part of his body.

Focusing on Koushi trying to kiss his lips, he kisses him back deeply, swallowing the boy’s moans. A thread of saliva from their lips was drawn as they separated when Koushi tries to catch his breath.

Then he turns to his brother and kisses him too. Their tongues dancing, exploring every corner of each other’s mouth.

Kuroo spread the boy’s legs while Oikawa spreads his cheeks, massaging them.

“Niisan.. Niisan.. Touch me.. Please..”, Koushi _begs._

Oikawa and Kuroo took deep breaths. Trying to stay in the right track of thinking as best as they can.

When Kuroo finally, finally touches his cock, Koushi moans into Kuroo’s mouth. Now, even the older Kuroo was sporting a semi. With only a few flicks of his wrists, Koushi comes in thick white spurts on his brother’s hand and more slick came out of his hole.

“Niisan.. Tooru-nii. More..”, he pants heavily. “I want more..”

They were really trying their best to stay in control but Koushi was making it harder for them. The sight of the boy writhing between them and begging for more made their cocks uncomfortable in their pants.

So as Kuroo continues to give the boy what he wanted he looks at Oikawa saying, “Prepare yourself. I’m going to fuck you. The lube’s in the nightstand”.

Oikawa never took his clothes as fast as he did now.

He took a chair and sat in front of the two boys, so Oikawa and Koushi were facing each other. Oikawa brings his knees to his chest, spreading his ass cheeks, giving Kuroo and Koushi a really nice view of his puckered hole.

He takes the lube and spreads a good amount in his hand. After warming up his finger with the lube, he quickly inserts a finger down to the last knuckle, and moans loudly at the fast intrusion.

Koushi was taking in sight, thinking of how it would feel with Ushijima’s finger inside him. How those thick and long fingers would make him feel good. He also thought of how his Tooru-nii looks so beautiful even in this kind of state.

His skin was so pale and smooth, reflecting the light from outside it seemed like he was glowing. His cheeks slightly flushed, and even his chest was painted some faint bruises probably left by his brother. No wonder why Kuroo was so enamoured by him. Oikawa looks like a sex god and it was so pornographic.

Even Kuroo was watching Oikawa spread himself open with glassy eyes. The boy could feel his brother’s hard on under his ass and it brought him closer to orgasm.

All the stimulus was too much for him. Kuroo was rubbing his cock roughly now, leaking of precum. And the sight of Oikawa spreading himself was too much to handle. Koushi takes his brother’s hand away from his leaking cock.

Slowly, he leans forward and prompts his hands on Kuroo’s knees to support himself, he rubs his ass on the hard buldge on Kuroo’s sweatpants and moans.

“Niisan.. I want to make you feel good too..”, he purrs.

“Wait.. Koushi, angel, you’re going to make me cum”, he groans, gripping the boy’s thighs tightly, enough to leave bruises on those creamy legs. Taking it as a positive sign, he rubs his ass harder and faster on Kuroo’s cock.

Kuroo’s brain was starting to short circuit. His brother was sitting on top of him facing the other way and rubbing his cock through his sweatpants, his creamy ass jiggling with every move. The boy has his back arched moaning with the pleasure he was feeling on his ass.

Simultaneously, his lover was in front of them spreading himself, slowly thrusting two fingers in and out of his delicious asshole. Watching with half lidded eyes as the younger boy pleasures himself and his mate.

“Angel, you’re doing so good.. Making your niisan feel good. Keep rubbing me good angel”, he pants, grabbing him by the hips to assist in his motions. “So close..”, he groans, “I’m going to cum, angel”.

Koushi looks at the older man over his shoulder and says, “Niisan.. Cum with us..”. 

So as soon as Oikawa slips in a third finger, he comes with his cock untouched. All of them moan erotic sounds and Koushi comes again. Kuroo following soon in his pants after a rough rub by Koushi.

It felt good but Kuroo wasn’t satisfied yet. He was craving for his mate’s tight walls around his cock.

Deeming Oikawa ready, Kuroo places Koushi on his back in the middle of the bed and growls to his mate, “On your hands and knees”.

Immediately he does what he was told placing himself below where Koushi was. The sound of clothes being thrown out around the room thrilled him and made his softened cock harder again.

Though his eyes were blurry, Koushi was able to see how thick his brother’s semen coated cock was and drools at the sight with a moan. His brother’s body was definitely an alpha body to worship.

After taking in the sight of the boy writhing and a mess in bed, and his lover’s twitching hole gaping at him, he approaches Oikawa, rubs the head of his cock on the gaping hole, and burries himself down to the hilt. “Aaaah!~ Fuck! Yes!”, Oikawa screams.

When making love the both of them always try to take it slow at first, but now was not one of those moments. Kuroo _mounts_ him at a fast pace. “Yes! Yes.. Ngh.. Tetsu, more!”, Oikawa moans erotically and there were tears of pleasure threatening to fall out of his eyes.

Koushi always saw Kuroo as someone who was calm and composed, but seeing him being aggressive now does things to him. Oikawa even looks so vulnerable being dominated by his mate, though he’s also an alpha himself.

If Kuroo’s cock was big, how big would Ushijima’s be? Just that thought sent shivers to his spine, making him want for more. To feel more.

He felt like his body was begging to be _used_ and _filled._

It’s arousing him. Trying to experiment, he spreads his cheeks and touches around his hole while watching as his brother fuck his lover roughly.

“Yes. That’s it, angel. You’re doing so good. Look at that hole, so pink and cute.” Koushi mewls at the praise so Kuroo keeps talking. “Now, listen to what I say okay? Try putting a finger in now”, Koushi nods and does as he’s told.

“Ah!~”, there was a little pain at first but all the slick made it easier to push his finger deeper, and soon the pain was replaced by pleasure.

“There you go, angel. Your doing good. Now thrust your finger in and out. Do it slowly for us”, again, the boy mewls at the praise. 

Oikawa and Kuroo were panting heavily as they watched the boy in front of them fuck himself with his finger. The fact of having the two alphas watch him brings a familiar warmth pool on his belly.

Kuroo leans forward until his lips touch his mates ear. Nipping at his earlobe he whispers, “Fuck, baby, you feel so good around me. So tight. Your fuckhole’s swallowing me. Do you love my dick that much, huh?”.

“Yes.. Yes.. I love it when your cock’s in me.. Ngh.. Keep going, Tetsu, I’m so close..”

“Do you feel good, love?”

“Yes! More! Ngh!..”

“Yeah? Where does it feel good?”

“M’ass! mhhph..!”

“And who do you belong to?”

“Yours! I belong to you. Only you, I don’t need anyone else just Testu- Ah!”, he moans loudly after a hard thrust.

Kuroo reaches between his mate’s thighs and starts to pump his cock. “Argh!”, Oikawa screams as he arches his back. Kuroo straightens Oikawa so they were both kneeling in front of the boy, and he continues to pump his lover. He teases the slit of Oikawa’s cock with his thumb, spreading precum all over the swollen head. Using his other hand, he pinches a hard nipple with his thumb and index finger and Oikawa screams again.

While leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck and licking on the scar of their bond mark, Kuroo looks at Koushi and says, “Come for me”.

Koushi and Oikawa both come while they scream in pleasure. Coming untouched a second time, some of Oikawa’s come land on the boy’s stomach and face. “Fuck, baby, you came untouched two times already. You’re so hot. So perfect for me”. Oikawa whimpers.

Oikawa and Koushi were exhausted now after a strong orgasm but Kuroo wasn’t close to being done.

Pushing Oikawa’s head to the mattress, he slowly drags his cock from Oikawa’s hole until only the head was left. “We’re not done, baby. I still haven’t come again. And our little angel looks like he’s still enjoying the show”.

He slams into him, “Argh!”. Again, he drags his thick cock out of his mate’s hole until only the head was left, and slams again. Repeating the movement while he waits for his mate to gain back his strength.

Koushi was indeed enjoying the show. Two alphas were fucking in front of him, _with him_. Putting in a second finger in his hole, he slowly pumps his cock with the other hand.

“You two are so beautiful. Just beautiful”, Kuroo says, kissing Oikawa passionately to help him recharge.

Gaining a bit of his energy back, Oikawa prompts himself on his elbows and looks at Koushi straight in the eye.

Koushi wondered why at first but then Oikawa removes both of his hands and he hisses at the feeling of emptiness. Then his hips were being roughly pulled by the brunette. The brunette pushes the boy’s legs to his chest and soon he feels a tongue giving a long lap at his slicked hole. “Tooru-nii! Ah!!”.

“Fuck Kou-chan..”, he says as he licks the boy’s pink hole. Using his thumbs, he spreads the boy’s hole and sucks at the rim, “Tooru-nii! Ah!~ Good.. Mmhmm..”, he purrs.

“Kou-chan you taste so good. So sweet”, with this Kuroo grabs Oikawa by the chin and tastes his brother on him. “Shit! Angel, you’re so delicious”. The boy blushes at the fact that his own brother tasted him.

While still inside his lover, he lowers himself. Kuroo reaches for the boy’s hips until he himself could eat his brother’s hole. “Ah! Niisan is licking my pussy!”. This makes him lap at it harder. Encouraging the boy to give out more lewd sounds. “You’re so sweet, angel. Fuck!”. Then he goes back to fucking his mate while he watches him eat his brother out.

Arching his back at the sensation, the boy grabs the brunette’s head and grips him by the hair, inviting him to taste him more.

Oikawa’s tongue gently pushes at the spread hole, licking his insides as he uses his other hand to pump the boy’s cock lightly. “Ah yes! Niisan.. Niisan that’s so good.. ngh…”

He fucks the boy with his tongue slowly as he himself was being fucked by his lover. 

It doesn’t take long for them to come again and they moan loudly with their toes curling and their back arching.

“Kou-chan came four time for us, Tetsu- Ah!”

“Yeah. Now I’m going to fill you up with my cum”, Kuroo says in between breaths, going back to his rough pace of thrusting.

“Yes, please fill me up with your cum!”, Oikawa whimpers as he was being rode out of his orgasm, oversensitivity slowly taking over him. 

Coming down from his high, Koushi tries to stop his eyes from closing due to being so spent. But as sleep catches up to him, the last thing he sees is Oikawa screaming as Kuroo fills him up with his come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anything to do today so I'm putting up a new chapter.  
> I was really having a dilemma on whether to post this smut or not but here it is. My very first smut!
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint :(
> 
> I'm still working on chapter 3 so I'm kinda sure it'll be posted late.
> 
> (I got the cab idea from a Victuuri fic entitled Signs of Love)
> 
> Nevertheless, help me out by leaving kudos and comments!  
> Also, I'll be accepting prompts to turn this fic to your liking.
> 
> You can find me on twitter yay! :D @bbmauriceg
> 
> -Lots of love!


	3. Not that I'm complaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and domestic fluff. I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologising in advance for typos and errors!  
> English isn't my first language and I don't proof read haha
> 
> Leaving you a third chapter since I'll probably be gone for a week. Well, two weeks at most since it's almost finals week. But I'll try my best to keep in touch!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The cold breeze from the aircondition woke up the raven haired man who was lying face down from his sleep. Grunting, he tries to push himself up but he feels something tug on his waist, preventing him from getting up. Plopping his face back to the mattress he tries to rub the rest of sleep from the back of his head. Turning his head to the left, he sees a naked Oikawa nuzzling his face on the side of his chest and his legs tangled on his. “You’re gonna catch a cold like that”, he whispers.

Slowly, he untangles himself from his lover’s snuggle and pushes himself off the bed. As he stands up he feels some of his bones pop and he relishes at the feeling of his muscles tensing and relaxing again. He stands in front of the bed and evaluates the state of the people lying on it. “Shit.. What have I done?”, he huffs while roughly rubbing his face with both hands.

Taking a deep breath, he glances at the clock on the nightstand. _9:05pm. Maybe it’ll be about an hour and a half before Koushi wakes up again._

With feather light steps, he walks to the bathroom and grabs a washcloth and a few towels. He slowly kneels beside Koushi, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. He starts cleaning the boy beginning with his face, wiping the dried cum on his cheek, then his arms, hands, stomach, and between his thighs. Then he grabs the pillows which were thrown to the floor earlier due to their activities and starts scenting them by rubbing his face on them. He does the same to the towels. After he was sure that they smelled like him, he places the pillow under the boy’s head and sides, putting clean scented towels under him and a thin blanket over him.

He goes back to the bathroom to rinse the washcloth again for cleaning his mate next, sleeping close to the foot of the bed. Oikawa was sleeping with his brows furrowed together and his mouth slightly open with a thin stream of drool down the side. Kuroo laughs at this and stares at his mate with pure fondness in his eyes.

Using his index and middle finger, he tries to erase the crease between the sleeping man’s brows. “Ngh.. Five more minutes, Tetsu”, he mumbles and turns to the other side. Kuroo chuckles softly and starts to clean the brunette up.

When cleaned, he proceeds to dressing up the brunette with his favourite teal knitted sweater and booty shorts that says “OUTTA THIS WORLD!” right across his butt. It was adorable that despite being an alpha, Oikawa always acted like an omega towards and only to Kuroo, to the point of even wearing such revealing shorts which he had to admit, hugs the brunette’s ass nicely.

He picks up his mate to the living room’s sofa, covers him with a comforter and gives him a chaste kiss on the forehead, so he wouldn’t be disturbed when Koushi wakes up again. The captain deserved to be well rested. The raven does everything with ease, manhandling Oikawa without difficulties was one of the perks of being taller and stronger than him.

Now it was his turn to be cleaned. He grabbed all of their clothes on the bedroom floor and threw them on the hamper, grabbed a clean red Calvin Klein boxer briefs he models and a set of gray sweatpants, and went back to the bathroom.

The man groans as the scalding water hit his skin, washing away his exhaustion from everything that has happened so far. It definitely had been a long day for the three of them. He and Oikawa played five sets today and his body was begging for the warmth of a clean soft bed. But unfortunately, he couldn’t give what his body wanted since he has his brother to take care of.

Feeling a little bit relaxed now, he steps out of the shower, wears his briefs and pants, and proceeds to their suite’s kitchenette. He takes a bottle of water and gulps the contents in one go. He takes two more bottles of water, reaches for a pack of cinnamon biscuits and three granola bars they left in the cupboard, he goes back to the bedroom and places the food on the nightstand.

He steps into the small living room again and notices their red duffle bags by the door. He grabs his bag and fishes for his phone and a pack of menthols in the front pocket. Yes he was an elite athlete, but that didn’t stop him from smoking. Though he makes sure to smoke in moderation since Oikawa always nags him about it, so he only does when he was really stressed.

He goes out to the suite’s balcony and slumps himself on the one seater sofa and unlocks his phone, all while lighting up a stick.

(6:32 pm) Brokuto: Bro how r u holdin up???

(6:33 pm) Brokuto: hows d angel??????

(6:37 pm) Iwaizumi: Text me if you need anything.

(6:40 pm) Yaku Mommysuke: How are you guys?

(6:40 pm) Brokuto: Coach cancelled d victory party man

(6:53 pm) Brokuto: we goin back to d hotel. coach forbid us 2 come by ur flr

(6:58 pm) Brokuto: guess ur bc huh. txt me when ur free

He opens Iwaizumi’s message and sends him a quick text in Line, thanking him and telling him that Oikawa was fine and sleeping in case he was curious. He texts Yaku, saying they were okay for now. He puffs out a smoke and speed dials Bokuto.

“Yo, bro. How are you?”, Bokuto says as a greeting. His voice clearly out of its usual enthusiasm, but coated with genuine concern.

Kuroo sighs, “We’re good for now. Sleeping Beauty and Koushi are in cloud nine”

“That’s good. Do you need anything right now? Akaashi and I could step out for you guys”

“Thanks, man, really. I was thinking of calling for room service but I just remembered that the scent of the stranger might upset Koushi. Well uhm, I guess we need scent masking sprays, bottled waters, granola bars, some milkbread if you find some, and orange juice”.

“That all?”

“Maybe dinner for me and for Tooru when he wakes up. Thanks so much, bro. I owe you”

“Block my spikes!”, he says raising his voice.

“Done. So why’d coach cancel the party?”, he leans on the sofa’s back rest.

Bokuto huffs, “Well, coach heard about what happened. How the juniors reacted to Koushi’s heat. Coach punished them right there in the locker room, five hundred knuckle push ups, says their behaviour wasn’t befitting for a national team athlete”, he pauses, takes a deep breath and continues. “Then there’s Ushiwaka. Turns out his body reacted to seeing Koushi too, got him in a temporary rut”.

“Ushijima got into rut?”

“Yeah man. He took his suppressants right after you left. When he calmed down he tried to leave but paparazzi happened, asked him about Koushi’s and his relationship since he went into rut. Good thing he ignored them, went straight back to his room. Seventeenth floor”.

“Okay. Thanks man”

“Sure. I’ll doorbell you as soon as we get the stuff you need”

The raven ends the call with a heavy sigh. _So he went into rut huh._

He opens the twitter app next and is greeted by photos of them from earlier. There were a lot of quick shots of the game, the awarding ceremony where Oikawa received his best setter award and a best spiker award for Ushijima.

They also had pictures from when they came out of the locker room, the cab, and on their way to the hotel. Scrolling down he even gets a glimpse of a few photos of Ushijima in the same situation.

Some fans were asking who the omega was, while some fans that knew his background well answered for him saying that the boy was his younger brother. _At least that clears up some misunderstandings._

He then kills the light of his cigarette on the ashtray and lights up another one. He takes up deep hit and lets the nicotine do their work, then exhales again. He opens up his contact list to look for a certain number. When he finds it, lets his thumb hover over the name for a moment, thinking if he should bother the owner of the number at this hour. There was a twenty four hour time difference between Brazil and Japan afterall.

After two more cigarettes, he unlocks his phone and touches the call button.

The person on the other line answers after three rings.

Kuroo is the first to speak. “Morning, Ken. Sorry for waking you up”. He lights up his fifth stick.

He’s known Kenma since he was in second year middle school, Kenma being a freshman. They met each other in volleyball club where the younger boy played as a setter. Kenma was a person of few words and he was more of a listener, but the words that does come out of his mouth were always sincere and straightforward. 

A yawn. “It’s okay. Hajime called a little while ago anyway, I couldn’t go back to sleep”, he replies quietly.

Inhale. “I guess you’ve heard the news, huh?”, exhale.

No reply. But he hears the shuffling of sheets and light footsteps padding on a wooden floor. After a few steps, he hears a faint sound of probably coffee beans being grounded, an open and close of what sounded like a cupboard, and a chair being dragged over the floor. He knew that Kenma never functions right without coffee so he lets him get his fill without bothering him.

The silence stretches on for about six minutes, then he hears a mug being laid on the table. _One, two, three, four, five._ “Tooru and I touched Koushi”, his voice shakes. He grips his hair roughly with his other hand and continues. “I didn’t have a choice. Koushi’s young, he just entered high school so he didn’t know what to do about being an omega. What made it worse was”, he scoffs, “Tooru and I _fucked_ in front of the kid. I treated Tooru like how some alpha would treat an omega in _front_ of the kid. It doesn’t end with that. We _ate my brother_ ”, he says in haste, feeling the burn on his scalp brought by his own hand.

He tells him everything about the locker room, the cab, the hotel, and everything he remembered he said in front of the boy. He says everything without rest until he was catching his breath. His sixth cigarette. “Yeah neither of us penetrated him but _still,_ it was over the line. I admit we lost control. The smell was so arousing and doing him got so tempting. He even _begged_ ”. He takes a long hit, feeling the burn on his throat and lungs and exhales shakily.

“What if he hates me now? What if he gets scared of me?”, trying his best not to sob, but he does.

He sobs quietly but hard, covering his eyes with his hand. “I feel so _disgusted_ of myself. I didn’t raise him to be treated that way, he doesn’t deserve it. He’s not some _thing_ born for the sake of breeding. What if he goes back to school, I’m sure he’ll be treated differently now. I know how much omegas are discriminated. Remember when you went into pre heat and almost every alpha started drooling over you? Or how some five star restaurant didn’t let you in with Iwaizumi just because you smelled like an omega? What if he gets the same treatment? Worse, what if someone rapes him?! Heck, even I earned money and was used as a sex toy until I was seven, those were the worst days of my life, what if some thirsty perverted drunkard gets too attracted to him and decides to do the same?”, he kept blabbering in between harsh sobs.

“I don’t want people to look at him as just someone of the lowest status. _I don’t want him to hate me_ ”. Kenma let the raven cry in silence. And Kuroo appreciates the peace, so he cries himself dry.

Once Kenma hears even breathing on the other side of the line, he speaks. “Why’d you do it?”.

“Huh? Like I said, I didn’t have a choice. He didn’t know what to do and he was in so much pain, Kenma! I never liked seeing him in pain!”, his voice rough after his sobbing.

“And why’d you fuck in front of him?”, the younger man asks calmly.

“Because I didn’t want to take my frustration on him. As if I could hurt him that way. I’d rather die than hurt him physically”, he says in in a matter of factly tone.

“Whenever I was discriminated or treated harshly by someone, Hajime always made sure they pay for it. Would you do the same for Koushi?”

“Of course I will. I’d kill them if I have to!”, he growls with anger at the thought.

Kenma sighs, “Koushi is a smart boy. He knows you only did those things to make sure he’s safe and comfortable. He’ll understand you. He won’t hate you, Kuroo. He knows you’ll be there to protect him so there isn’t really anything for him to be scared of. Besides, we’re here for him, me, Hajime, Oikawa-san, your team, and maybe even Ushijima. He is his fated mate. I’m definite he wouldn’t let anything happen to your brother”.

It takes a few seconds for Kuroo to absorb the reassurance, feeling mostly enlightened, he answers, “You’re right. I’ll make sure of it. I just want him to be happy, you know? I’m the only family he has”.

“Well I’m going to get ready for class. Make sure you brush your teeth or else Oikawa-san’ll nag you about smoking again”

Kuroo chuckles, “Yeah. Thanks again, Kenma”. 

“Oh. And you better get back soon, Sora’s running out of cat food”. The younger boy hangs up.

While sorting up his emotions he hears the doorbell and a soft whine from the bedroom. Kuroo stands up and enters the suite with a heavy sigh, “Time to take care of the angel”.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Koushi opens his eyes, greeted by a pleasant sunlight seeping through the curtains, touching him and the white sheets of his bed. He was covered in just a thin layer of blanket though the room was really cold. But he was surrounded with a pile of big and fluffy white pillows.

Glancing around the room he finds a digital clock on the night stand. 12:04pm, it read. He blinked three times and rubbed the heels of his palms on his eyes to remove his sleepiness and to make sure he was seeing right.

Somehow his body felt sore and he felt so tired and hungry and thirsty. As he raised his arms up and stretched his legs, he felt like it’s been days since he moved around or maybe even got off the bed. His stomach rumbles at him with hunger so he clenches it, noticing that he was naked. Naked but clean. His hair was soft and smelled like mint, and his skin was smooth and plump.

“Where am I?.. Oh right.” _I’m in a hotel in Brazil. Japan won!,_ he giggles at the thought feeling proud of his brother’s achievement.

Then the memories rushed back to him.

He presented as an omega in the locker room.

Then he remembers his brother panicking, Tooru was driving the alphas away, the media, he understood the disgusting words the driver of their cab said and how Tooru dealt with him. He remembers how his brother and Tooru made him feel good  and fucked in front of him. He blushed so much at the thought. “They’re so beautiful”, he whispers. 

Suddenly he felt embarrassed, burrying himself in the sheets and pillows, trying to make himself smaller than he already is. “I can’t believed I asked them for more. God, how am I going to face them now? I even said pussy”, he groans. “I sounded like a slut”, his chest tightens.

Tears were starting to pool in his eyes. Kuroo and him always though he would be presenting as a beta. But no, the world really loved making their lives miserable. Being an omega means a lot of people would be looking down on him. Like he was just some fuck toy for the higher status to use for their own entertainment and pleasure. _Just like mom._

He sobs quiety. His chest ached at the thought. _What if I become like her? What if I just become some horny slut? I mean, omegas are naturally frisky, what if I become addicted to feeling good? What if I disappoint Niisan? What if he_ does _see me as some_ slut? _That would’t happen right? He wouldn’t leave me right? He’d love me no matter what my status is right? How am I going to make Niisan proud?,_ “I’m not even good at anything”, he couldn’t breath right anymore.

He felt so disgusted and insecure of himself. Despite being clean as a baby, he felt so dirty, he did dirty things to his own brother and his mate.

His brother, Kuroo Testuro was an alpha. The poeple he saw as his family were all alphas. Testsuro, Tooru, and Hajime. And they were all amazing people. His brother and Tooru were both champions, while Hajime was the top of his class planning to pursue sports medicine after graduating. Then there’s him, a thirteen year old ungifted omega. The only thing he was proud about himself was his brain.

Trying to calm himself down he tries to remember how this all started. He remembers the game, then he remembers meeting that person in the locker room.

At thirteen he was young, but he was smart for his age. He knew that this was what they called Fated Mates. It was rare finding your fated mate since they could be anyone, could be anywhere.

They could be somewhere halfway around the world from where you are standing. But stories say that those who met theirs claim that they definitely were the love of their lives. One look and you would just know it’s them. Your body and heart would react naturally. _Maybe it was why I went into heat too early. We met too early._

 _What do I even know about him besides being the ace of Japan?_ Physically they were complete opposites. Ushijima Wakatoshi was big, and mascular and tall with a height of 190cm. While he was lean and small with a height of barely 165cm. “That’s 25 centimeters!”, he screams muffled by the pillow. And that’s about it.

Koushi sits up slowly, still feeling close to being disoriented, rubbing the last bits of sleep at the back of his brain. He stands up, hissing as his little bare feet touches the cold floor. Then he opens up to his part of the closet and puts on a plain white shirt, briefs, and pyjamas scattered with orange shrimp.

Slowly he opens the door to the living room a little, as he peeks through the small opening he sees his brother and Oikawa with their backs in facing him.

Oikawa was brewing coffee in the kitchenette while Kuroo was slouched on the sofa watching news which was in English and a volume barely audible. It was a good thing he knew his English well since it was needed for when he came with his brother’s games outside of the country.

Most of what he hears from the newscaster were a mumble of words but he does pick up words like “Ushijima Wakatosi”, “the renowned Black Panther”, and “little brother presented as an Omega”. With cold hands he shakily closes the door again and stares at it like it offended him.

As soon as he feels his breathing was steady, he inhales, opens the door, and steps out of the room. At the same time Oikawa turns around with his cup of coffee and greets him with a warm smile, “Good morning, Kou-chan”. When the older Kuroo hears this he turns his head so fast it’ll probably hurt, turns off the television, and greets him too, though with a worried smile. “Good morning, angel. You’re probably hungry, there’s pancakes and orange juice here on the coffee table. Have some brunch while it’s still hot. I just ordered it”.

He approaches Oikawa who was leaning by the coffee maker and stands on his tiptoes to kiss the taller man on the cheek like he always does and mumbles, “Moring, Tooru-nii”. He then sits beside his brother to kiss him too and takes his meal.

“How are you feeling?”, Kuroo says while gently running his hand on the boy’s hair.

He swallows the first bite of his blueberry pancakes, takes a small gulp of his juice and replies quietly, “I’m okay, Niisan. Just a little bit tired though. How long have I been in bed anyway? I don’t”, he clears his throat, “uhm, remember much”, and takes another bite of his brunch.

“Four days”, and Koushi almost chokes on his food giving his brother a questioning look. “You’ve been at it for four days. Though the last three days we left you alone in the bedroom and slept here”, it was his turn to clear his throat and sees the boy looking at him questioningly, telling him to continue. “Coach cancelled the victory party that night. He said we’ll just do it when we get back to Japan. They went back home the day after the game so Tooru and I requested the management to extend our stay, though we had to split the bill since this is personal and not related to the games.”

The boy looks at the brunette asking for affirmation on the statement and in return he receives a nod. “Oh.. I see”, he whispers.

The pancakes were good, heavenly even, but while realising that he caused so much trouble he didn’t feel really hungry anymore. He continues to try to eat his food and looking unaffected by the earlier statement. But he couldn’t. The two alphas were both observant and painfully perceptive so no matter how he tries, he couldn’t act naturally as he feels two pairs of sharp eyes piercing through him even though he wasn’t looking. _Are they judging me?_

After a stretch of silence that felt like a decade, tears start to fall out of his eyes. He covers his mouth with his hand to try to stifle the first sobs but he fails. He feels an arm wrap around him and he buries his face on the man’s chest.

Oikawa approaches behind the two and whispers to the raven, “I’ll be in the bedroom”, leaving a kiss on top of the man’s and the boy’s head.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”, the older Kuroo says while putting the boy’s bangs behind his ear.

A nod. “I’m sorry… I-I did those th-things to you. And gave you and T-Tooru-nii a hard time. The team even h-had the cancel the p-party because of me…”, a sniff.

“Shh.. It’s okay. How many times do I have to tell you that you’re never a bother to me for that to stick in that smart head of yours?”, he says while poking the boy’s head for emphasis. Then he rubs small circles on his shoulder. “You’re more important to me than the party”.

“A-and I probably acted like a _s-slut_ ”, he says with a grimace spouting the word like poison.

“B-but”, stopped by the older man closing his lips with his thumb and index finger. The boy looks like he’s pouting with his brows knitted together, wondering what the hell was his weird brother doing. Kuroo chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head, “Besides, I should be the one apologising to you. I mean Tooru and I did those things to you when you were clearly unconscious of what was happening. About being like a slut, it’s natural. Don’t feel even a little bit bad about it. Do you remember how Tooru acted towards me, that was just like three over ten of how sexy he could be”, he says with his face smug, clearly boasting about his hot boyfriend.

But it was immediately replaced by a really anxious expression. “And I’m sorry you had to see me doing how I usually do Tooru. I’ve been really aggressive in front of you. I know I scared you..”, touching the boy’s cheek, directing him to look straight to his eyes.

“No!”, his head shaking, “You’ll never scare me, Niisan. I know you only did those things to make me comfortable, and you did your best not to hurt me. I know you would never do that. I trust you, Niisan”.

In an instant he was being bear hugged by his brother, “GAAAAAAH! I’M SO LUCKY TO HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING BROTHER. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE YOUUU! YOU REALLY ARE AN ANGEL”, he yells directly over Koushi’s ears. And for the first time in four days, Koushi giggles and the wonderful sound warms the older man’s heart.

He then holds the face of the boy with two hands, “No matter what happens, I will protect you. I assure you, you will have a comfortable and satisfying omegan life. I will always, always, be here for you. Tooru, Hajime, and I are here for you. So you don’t have anything to worry about, okay?”, he kisses the boy on the tip of his nose.

Koushi wraps his arms around the man’s waist, burying his face on the broad chest, “Thank you, Niisan”, he mumbles softly.

The boy receives a ruffle on his head in return, “Anything for my angel. Now that that’s settled, I think you should talk to Tooru too, yeah?”.

He nods and goes to the bedroom where the brunette was sitting on the bed, his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, back leaning on the headboard, and leisurely browsing his tablet.

Koushi closes and stands by the door with his hands fidgeting behind his back. When the brunette notices his presence, he puts the tablet down by his side, opens his leg to an indian sitting position and taps the space in between, inviting the boy to settle in between.

When they find a comfortable position, Oikawa massages the boy’s trapezius with just the right of pressure, slowly crushing the nodules and tautbands he finds deep in the muscles. Koushi hums at the therapy, feeling his tension from the past few days leaving his very being.

“Feeling better?”, Oikawa starts.

“Mmhmm…”, he nods.

“You know, when I was young, I didn’t feel love from any of my relatives. Not my grandparents, not even from my own father, and I didn’t know who my mother was. They all despised me, being illegitimate and all. As if it was my fault I was born. Yeah, they gave me a home, food, clothes to wear, but they never let me mingle with them. They never let me attend to the company’s parties, they never let me out of my room when we had visitors, they didn’t even _allow_ me to talk unless I was talked to. I felt so unwanted and alone. The treatment sounds familiar to you?”, his hands stop.

Koushi turns around a nods. It was painfully familiar. It was true that some omegas were treated that way. Like a thing, expected to obey, to just sit and look pretty. Unloved. And like they didn’t have any purpose at all.

Oikawa was looking at him with hurt in his eyes, reminiscing unwanted feelings. WIth his voice low he continues, “But Iwa-chan was there for me through it all. He helped me endure everything. He was always there, studying with me, playing with me, so I didn’t feel alone. He made me feel how it felt to be taken cared of. And because he was there, in the end I didn’t mind about the treatment. It wasn’t my fault I was born, so instead of moping around I just made a name for myself, because what the hell I don’t need them to make me feel wanted”, he huffs.

He grabs the boy’s hands tightly, “And then I met Kuroo Tetsuro”, he says the name like it was something sacred, “and that’s when I felt how amazing it is to be loved”, he beams. “He even protected me from my own relatives. And he made me feel so so wanted”. He sighs like a lovestruck female high schooler, “And then I met you”, he points at the boy’s chest.

“Whenever Iwa-chan, Pudding-chan, and I hang out your place, we eat together, watch movies together, tease each other, and snuggle until all of us are a mess of tangled arms and legs”, he says with a hearty laugh. “Then it always made me think _Damn. I am so lucky to have this family_ ”.

For the nth time in a span of two hours, tears were flowing down the boy’s face again. The taller man uses his thumb to clean up the boy’s tear stained face, “I know you have a lot of what ifs in your head. I know you’re scared. Tetsu-chan probably said this already but, remember that all of us are here for you. We’ll protect you. I’m sure Ushiwaka-chan will protect you too. He wouldn’t want his mate to be bullied woulnd’t he?”, he says the Ushiwaka part with a teasing tone.

The boy felt heat creep up his neck at the word “mate”, he grabs the hem of the neck of his shirt and dips his head inside, “Oh my God! Tooru-nii stop teasing me! I haven’t figured what to do about that yet”.

“Oh shush. You’re one cute and sexy boy, I bet you’ll get that emotionless muscle flustered in no time”, he says still teasing.

Koushi peeks from his shirt, “But I gotta admit he’s _hot._ His pecs, his abs, HIS SEX CUTS, TOORU-NII! They’re just.. Just… UGHHHH!”, and plops himself on the bed, kicking the air.

Oikawa was laughing hysterically now, clenching his stomach tight. Koushi grabs a pillow and throws it right on the taller man’s face. “Stop laughing, Tooru-nii! I’m serious”.

Toning down his laugh, he sighs. “You should’ve seen your face. You were blushing so bad. Well, if you need help I’ll be right here to teach you about the art of seduction. No one can resist Oikawa Tooru’s charms after all”. He winks and gives the boy a peace sign.

“I think I’m charming enough, thank you very much”, the boy pouts with his arms crossed.

“Wow, so confident”, Oikawa throws himself on the boy’s lap. “There’s the Kou-chan I know”, he hums. Then they hear Koushi’s stomach grumble madly and they both laugh again.

“Let’s get up. Your food’s probably cold. Let’s call for room service, and I need more coffee”.

As they get out of the room Kuroo immediately speaks up, “Guess the talked turned out good. You guys were laughing so loud. Such music to my ears”.

The two boys giggle at the man’s statement. “Niisan you’re such a sap”.

“Pfft. It’s exactly why Tooru fell in love with me in the first place”, he says while wrapping his arm around the waist of the brunette who was currently brewing coffee, gives him a kiss on the crook of his neck, and places his chin on the said man’s shoulder. “Right, babe?”.

“Ew, shut up. You were the one who fell in love with me”

Koushi lays down on the sofa and hugs a pillow with his arms and legs, watching the two men flirt with each other. This always entertains him at any time of the day.

“Babe, now that Koushi’s okay, let’s go out sightseeing!”, he says, acting like the kid he is.

“I’d rather stay in bed. It’s so hot out! I don’t want my skin to get burned, no”, he replies trying to shrug the raven away.

The taller man only hugs tighter, locking the brunette in his arms, “Burned or not I still love your skin, so smooth and plump”, he says while leavings light pecks on the man’s shoulder. A light blush was starting to bloom on Oikawa’s cheeks, clearly getting all flustered now. “PLEEAASSEEE?~”, he whines.

“You’re such a baby”, he replies, trying not to look at the bedhead in the eyes.

“But I’m your baby”, the raven winks with a lop sided grin.

Oikawa’s face went two shades deeper. “Go away. I’m trying to make coffee”, but he only gets more kisses this time on his other shoulder. Sassing up, he smirks, “Tetsu-chan, it’s been two years already but you still can’t enough of me, huh?”.

Unexpectedly, Kuroo licks on his mate’s scent gland, “I will never get enough of you”, his voice low and sexy.

The smaller man clasps the place where he was licked and uses his other hand to push the other’s face away, he yells, “Sh-shut up!”

The two Kuroo’s burst into laughter, amused by the brunette’s reaction. “Look at him getting all flustered. Just like the first time when we- Umph!”.

“Shut up, Tetsu! The kid doesn’t need to hear about it!”, Oikawa whines, covering the raven’s mouth with both hands tightly.

Intrigued, Koushi sits up and prompts his elbow on one knee, “Oh, Niisan, do tell”, he says with an arched brow.

The brunette turns his head and points at the boy in panic, “Saying that you’re an angel, I take it back, your a devil! You guys are so mean to me! You have your brother’s personality!”, he pouts.

_I get that a lot. Not that I’m complaining. I’d love to get a certain someone all flustered like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter squeezed my brain dry!  
> It was so hard to write. I didn't expect it to be this long but tada! a 5k chapter.  
> Thanks to my little sister for giving me a few ideas
> 
> I don't really feel good about this chapter since I didn't think I got my feelings across. I've always been bad at words huhuhu  
> But! Let me know what you guys think by leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> Also, I'm still accepting prompts and requests to turn this fic to your liking!
> 
> You can find me on twitter yay! :D @bbmauriceg
> 
> -Lots of love!


	4. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima makes a short appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologising in advance for typos and errors!
> 
> Here's another chapter, right on time
> 
> Enjoy <3

Koushi loved going out of the country with his brother when he had international games. He loved travelling. He loved seeing different sceneries, architectures. He loves meeting new people and listening to their language that was so foreign to him. He loves learning about different cultures and religions. He loved experiencing different kinds of adventures like going surfing in Hawaii, riding an elephant in Thailand, hunting a deer in Switzerland, and rowing a boat in Venice. And the food, he most definitely loved the food.

But he hated plane rides. More specifically, all the waiting involved in a travel.

He hated checking in, he hated waiting for the planes. He hated delayed flights, he hated sleeping in the plane because the economy class seats were cramped. Though what he hated more than waiting, was the paparazzi that always disturbed them in peaceful times, exhausting them, bombarding questions to the team as if they weren’t tired enough already.

Well, it didn’t really tire him directly since the questions and attention were always directed to the people who had a major contribution to the game, but the noise that came with those worn him out.

This time, it _drained_ him. As soon as they arrived Narita Airport, reporters rushed towards them without mercy. None of them posted on public that they would be arriving Japan but apparently news do travel fast. Faster than them to be frank.

Almost all the questions were directed to him. Sometimes they would ask the older Kuroo with questions like, “What can you say about your younger brother being the fated mate of Ushijima Wakatoshi?”, or “How to you feel about your younger brother presenting as an omega?”. 

While he received questions like, “How you feel about presenting at such a young age? An omega at that.”, and questions like “Have you talked with Ushijima Wakatoshi about your future plans?”.

It was the first time for him to ever want to kill someone and for the attention to be just directed to Oikawa since he was always the one who knew how to handle the media best. _Future plans? We haven’t even properly introduced each other yet!_

Being the good boy he is, he properly declined answering every question or said “No comment” if the former action didn’t shut them up. 

He was so tired, and pissed, and irritable, and his body hasn’t fully recovered from his first heat yet. After the twenty-three hour travel and waiting, all he wanted to do was sleep.

He thought that when they get back to Japan he could just laze around his bedroom that he misses so much. But alas, his brother had something else in mind.

Oikawa and the Kuroos separated ways at the taxi lane. They took different cabs since the brunette didn’t have to come with them and it was obvious that Oikawa needed his beauty sleep. The Kuroos needed theirs too but they just couldn’t yet. They had priorities to attend to.

Oikawa offered to bring the Kuroo’s luggages to their apartment since it was fairly close to his place, gave them both kisses and a few self care reminders, then they were on their way.

It was a blessing that the ride to Tokyo General Hospital was uneventful.

After another hour of waiting, they were finally called by the doctor.

His doctor’s clinic was small, but it was clean, clad in all white with posters that looked like the anatomy of the alphas, betas, and omegas’ reproductive systems cut sagittally.

Sitting by the desk was a small bespectacled man with black hair. The said man stood up with a warm smile and greeted them, “Good afternoon, Kuroo-san and Kuroo-kun. I am Doctor Takeda. I heard you just came back to Japan about an hour ago. I hope you didn’t go through any inconveniences.” He gestures to the couch by the desk, offering the two boys to seat. “Oh, and welcome back”.

The older Kuroo answers while popping his neck side to side, stiff from the travel, “Thank you, Takeda-san. I hope we didn’t, but we did, a lot of them. Though it is good to be back”.

The doctor sits on his chair behind the desk and clasps his hands together on top. “I’m sorry to hear that. Now, what seems to be a problem?”

“Oh.. Uhm.. I had my first heat about five days ago, Takeda-san”, the silver haired boy answers politely, scratching his temple.

“Ah, yes.. I’ve also heard about that”, he answers knowing where this conversation would go, “I’d take it you would want to get suppressants and birth control, yes?”

The two boys nod at the same time.

“How old are you, Kuroo-kun?”, the doctor says, taking a pen and his chart to jot his notes down.

“I’m thirteen, Takeda-san. Turning fourteen in five weeks”

“I see. Will you tell me how was your first heat? How it started, how strong it was, and who helped you with it”

The boy glances to his brother with a questioning look, asking if he should tell him everything. The older man nods.

He licks his bottom lick and clears his throat. “Well… Uhm.. We were in the locker room, planning on celebrating Japan’s win, and Niisan was introducing me to his teammates. Then uhmm.. When I looked at Ushijima-san in the eyes.. I uhmm.. Felt my body heat up? And all I could smell was him”. He looks at the doctor taking down what he was saying. He puts both of his hands on his lap and starts fidgeting. “Niisan said I was releasing my own smell?”, he glances to the older Kuroo again.

“You were”, he tells the boy, then turns to the doctor and said, “It smelled like vanilla and a bit of cocoa. It was the strongest I’ve ever smelled on an omega. It affected all the unmated alphas in the room, even me and my bonded mate who is also an alpha”.

“Yes. That is natural”, the doctor says, still writing, “It is possible for it to be so strong that it affects almost everyone, even bonded alphas, since it was his first heat and the trigger was inside the room”. He lifts his head to look at the boy, waiting for him to continue.

He clears his throat again, “My whole body was hot and excruciatingly painful. Everything felt tight and heavy, my chest, my abdomen, my groin, and all my limbs were cramping. Niisan and Tooru-nii rushed me to the hotel. And uhmm.. They..,”, another clearing of throat, “They helped me since I didn’t know what to do. Classes just started about three weeks ago so our health class haven’t touched on that subject yet”. He pauses and looks at his brother.

The older Kuroo took one hand to rub his thumb over the boy’s knuckles calming him and telling him to keep going.

Talking about sensitive topics always made him nervous and talking difficult. He takes a deep breathe, “It was consensual, I remember that much. And they both made sure no uhmm.. penetration.. happened.. It was only at the first night. For the three days that followed, I took care of it myself”.

The doctor finishes his notes with an audible tap of pen to paper. “Thank you, Kuroo-kun. Now going back to suppressants. You see, Kuroo-san, Kuroo-kun isn’t allowed to take suppressants yet”.

Koushi feels his brother’s hand around his grip tighter and he winces at the pain. The older Kuroo opens his mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted, “Kuroo-kun is young and still growing. Giving him suppressants now could damage his liver, kidneys, and bones because of the chemicals he would get from them. Worse case scenario, it would destroy his reproductive system, taking away his capability to give birth. Suppressants are only given to fifteen year olds because their organs are more mature and could handle the medicine without any side effects if taken properly”, the doctor pauses with an apologetic smile.

The two Kuroos’ eyes went wide after hearing that. They wouldn’t want that to happen to Koushi.

“But, we could have suppressants made especially for Kuroo-kun’s body if you really want him to take them as early as now. We could have him take some tests today to see what are contraindicated to him, have the results sent to the lab tonight, and wait for five months for them to arrive here”.

The older Kuroo knit his brows together, he knew he was missing something important.

When he figures out what it is, he finally speaks, “How much?”.

“We all know suppressants are expensive. Having them especially made for you would cost about three to four times the original price”

Koushi feels the grip on his get tighter. Kuroo’s other hand and his jaw were clenched as well, and his brows furrowing closer.

Even as a National Team athlete, Kuroo didn’t get paid much because in reality, Japan’s economic status wasn’t that high but the cost of living was. He seldom accepted modelling offers since he was already busy with school and volleyball, as much as possible he reserved the rest of his free time for Koushi. Many offers were lined for him, but he only accepted them if he really needed the money. As a third year college student in biochemistry, trying to balance those three would be much more difficult now.

Using his other hand, Koushi reaches for his brother’s hand that was gripping his, stroking its back to try to calm him down. “Niisan, we don’t have to get them. Heat every two months isn’t that bad. I could endure it. Besides, it’s only a year”, he says softly trying to assure the older man.

The older Kuroo looks back at the copper eyes with his own gold ones. He releases his grip from the boy’s hand and strokes his cheek, “I know you can. But I don’t want you to. I’m not letting you go through the pain every two months. I don’t want some random alpha ogling over you. We’ll never know what can happen if they get their hands on you, and I’d rather not have that happen”.

The boy nods in understanding.

The raven turns his head to the doctor, “We’ll take them”.

It takes a moment before the doctor speaks, then nods, “Okay then. Kuroo-kun we’ll do some tests on you and it’ll take roughly thirty minutes for you to get the results”.

As promised the results came after thirty minutes and the raven went and paid the downpayment to the cashier.

It was already getting dark when they came out of the hospital so the two decided to take a cab going home. The cab ride was relatively quiet except for the occasional sighs the older man let out, clearly tired and exhausted and thinking about where to get the money for Koushi’s suppressants.

“Tadaima”, they both say when they enter their apartment.

Their place wasn’t too small nor too big, it was enough for two to three residents, located at the fifth floor of the building. On the right of the main door was a full bathroom. Going through the small hall from the entrance, would be a spacious living room with an L-sofa, a round coffee table, a flat screen television on the wall, and beside that is a shelf filled with their DVDs, game collections, and photos of them taken from when Koushi was nine years old to the present.

On the right of the hall was the kitchen, a counter with high stools separated it from the living room instead of a wall, which made it easier for the people to see each other from both sides.

Right between the kitchen and the living room was another hall that leads them to their bedrooms, the right for the older and the left for the younger.

The place didn’t have much furniture, it had a modern minimalist feel, but it had wide windows, a balcony, and a very nice view with luscious greens and the sunset, which made their home comfortable and refreshing. Other than that, the location was very convenient since both of their schools were only a thirty minute train ride away, two blocks away from Oikawa’s extravagant apartment, and five to the grocery.

Kuroo plops himself on the couch, his head extended to the edge of the backrest, fishes his phone from his pocket and dials Oikawa. Koushi sits at the other end of the couch with his knees on his chest, watching the raven’s every move.

“Hey, babe. Yeah, we just got back. Uhn.. Uhn.. I’ll tell you tomorrow. Sure.. Love you,too”. Another heavy sigh.

The raven shifts, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands.

“Uhm.. Niisan, I could get a part time job to help you pay for my medicine”, he tells the man softly, trying not to disrupt the silence too much.

The man pinches the bridge of his nose going back to his previous position, “No, you don’t have to. I was thinking of just accepting a few more modelling jobs with Tooru”.

“I just want to help you”, he says with pleading eyes.

“I started working when I was your age. I don’t want you to throw away your childhood life for a part time job, Angel”.

He pouts, “I’m not a child”, crossing his arms.

Kuroo laughs shallowly at the boy’s expression, “I know you want to help. You always do. But you’re still in highschool, Koushi, you should be focusing in school, join a club, hang out with friends. Not working”.

“Some of my classmates are working too”

The bedhead stares at the ceiling, thinking, then he sits up and looks at the boy, “How about this? I’ll let you do what you want once your heat is stable”.

The boy lights up, gleaming at the thought of being allowed to do what he wanted. “But! You have to promise me that you’d still focus on your studies”, the boy nods, still smiling, “No late shifts”, another nod, “And you’d only go home once I, or Tooru, or any close friend of mine, come to fetch you. I want you home in one piece. Understood?”.

The boy jumps on the man who catches him on reflex, hugging him tight, “Thank you”, a kiss on the right cheek, “Thank you”, a kiss on the left, “Thank you so much, Niisan!”. He giggles at the vibration of the raven’s chest due to his laughter.

“Anything for you, Angel”, after calming down he says, “But there’s another thing I wanna talk about with you”.

Koushi lets go of the hug and looks at his brother straight, shifting so he was straddling the man, he feels strong arms snake around his waist.

Kuroo let out a heavy sigh, “Do you want to meet Ushijima?”.

“Of course”, he replies, titling his head to the side wondering why his brother wanted to know such an obvious answer.

“Like I said, your heats aren’t stable yet”

“So?”, he replies smugly, raising an eyebrow.

“He could trigger your heat again. He’s a true alpha. And you know true alphas can do that whenever they want to. I’m not saying that he will, but he still can and not be conscious about it”

The boy literally looked like a balloon deflating, his energy and shine rushing out of him, “You don’t want me to meet him yet”.

“I’m sorry, Angel. I’m not against you meeting him. Just not now..”, he rests his forehead on the boy’s with eyes closed.

Koushi looked closely at his brother, studying his features. He notices the dark under his eyes and the light wrinkles at the sides. His skin was a bit paler too, the shade not in its usual tan. He didn’t like this look on his brother. It was the look whenever they lost a game, when he fails an important test, when he knew he fucked about something with Oikawa, when Koushi was sick. It was the look that generally meant Kuroo was so damn tired and anxious.

He closes his eyes, and replies with his voice barely audible, “Okay”.

Kuroo holds the boy’s face and kisses his forehead, “Thank you, Angel. Go get some rest while I order for pizza. Spicy shrimp for you?”

“And extra cheese. And extra hot sauce”

“Got it. I’ll wake you up when it gets here”

Unlike the living room and kitchen’s white, gray, and black colour palette, his bedroom was leaning more to the cool vintage side. The floor was made of wood, the walls were in the shade of baby blue. His double bed with navy blue sheets was by the wall. His cabinet and a wooden study table with mini potted plants on the opposite side. More potted plants adored the window pane and beside the cabinet. He had a light green carpet in the center of the the room, with throw pillows and two bean bags on the floor, all in cool colours.

His walls were decorated with sepia christmas lights and polaroids of him and Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kenma, Daichi, and Asahi. The memories he collected through out the years they lived in their home. All in all, his room had a coffee shop feel to it.

Koushi lands face first on the bed with a groan. _Why is being an omega such a hassle? I was so happy being a beta._

Rolling to his back, he grabs his phone from his pocket.

(7:16 pm) Koushi: I’m back

(7:18 pm) Thighchi: I’m calling

His phone rings after he reads the message.

“Hey, Dai”, he mumbles.

“Wow, you sound exhausted”, the boy on the other line chuckles.

“Ugh. A lot happened”

“I could tell. Maybe I shouldn’t have called, you need rest. I could feel your jetlag from here. Are you coming to school on Monday?”

“Remind me what day it is today? My body clock’s messed up, it thinks I’m still in Brazil”

“It’s Friday. You missed a lot of schoolworks. I’ll take your papers there tomorrow afternoon after my errands. In return, you tell me everything that happened to you.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll tell Niisan you’re coming. Goodnight”

“Night. Have a good rest. Oh. And welcome home”

A light smile tug the corner of his lips, “It’s good to be home”, he hangs up. 

He was now in the safety of his soft bed, there was no noise except for the light engines of the cars passing, there was no paparazzi. There was nothing but peace. Refusing to let his mind work any longer, he lets sleep take over him.

———————————————————————————————————————————

The victory party wasn’t something extravagant like a party after a press conference or a courtesy call. It was more like a college house party, a get together at Bokuto and Akaashi’s place. The music was loud that every beat can be felt thumping in the ears and chest. Every room was packed with people composed mainly of their close friends and college classmates. The place was hot and reeked of alcohol and smoke.

Their living room even had strobe lights coming from the top of a drawer. Some corners and hallways had pairs stuck on a wall, swallowing each other’s throat out with a little bit of groping here and there.

At the kitchen, Bokuto was busy playing bartender, mixing drinks like blowjob and orgasm, while Akaashi handed out red cups with beer.

“Yo! Kuroo! Oikawa! You guys are late!”, the owl yells while raising his hands both with bottles of vodka.

“It took Beauty Queen here an hour to fix his hair, and another hour to pick his clothes”, the raven uses his thumb to point at the smaller man beside him, wearing a plain black vneck shirt, black leather pants, and black boots. The brunette pouts at the action.

“That’s because I had to stay pretty!”, he whines.

“But Oikawa-san looks pretty with whatever he wears”, Akaashi says, handing out a glass of whiskey to Kuroo, and a glass of rum and coke to Oikawa, which they took gratefully. Kuroo sat on one chair of the dining table, the brunette following to sit on his lap and wraps an arm over the raven’s neck and crossing his legs.

“Where are the others?”, feeling the burn of the whiskey on his throat.

Bokuto sticks to the conversation while mixing for about twenty shot glasses, clearly used to this kind of multi-tasking. “Tendou’s at the dance floor being wild. Ushiwaka’s on the balcony, as always”, he uses a tip of the bottle to point to his direction, “And Yaku’s in my bedroom with your alpha kouhai, they’re probably at it already. Never saw them again after they had their third drink”.

The raven chuckles at that. It was amazing that despite being so busy, the owl managed to stay attentive as to what was happening around his place. “Good going, Lev”.

“Tetsu-chan, I wanna dance”, Oikawa whispers to the raven’s ear seductively.

He smirks knowing that his mate was already tipsy after only one glass. Oikawa was lightweight and he loved how fast the alcohol would make him horny. “I’ll drink a bit more then I’ll dance with you”. He answers leaving open mouthed kisses on the brunette’s scent glands and nuzzles on it to scent him. “Don’t let anyone touch you and don’t accept drinks from anyone”, Oikawa kisses the man deeply, tasting the whiskey on his tongue and stands up to walk to the dance floor, swaying his hips with purpose knowing how it turns the raven on. _I guess it’s good he took some time picking his clothes. Those pants make his ass look delicious._

His thought was immediately distracted by Bokuto who taps a bottle of vodka on the man’s head. Kuroo takes it and the owl sits across him, drinking from his own bottle.

“So”, the owl starts.

“So what?”, the man replies taking a big gulp of the vodka.

“Don’t so what me. I know you know what I meant”, white brows furrowing.

The raven pinches the bridge of his nose, “Bro, you know I love you. But I just came back two days ago. I don’’t wanna talk about it yet, maybe I’ll tell you after practice or after you get me drunk right now”.

“That I will do”, he turns to where his mate was who was now the one mixing cocktails, “Akaashiiiiiii! Can you hand me two bottles of Jagermeister?”. The man raises a brow but does what he’s told anyway, placing the two ice cold bottles between the two men.

“This one’s for you”, he slides a bottle to the raven, “And this one’s for me”.

“Fuck, man. How am I gonna get it up for Tooru with this? I was planning to fuck him senseless tonight”.

“You can do that tomorrow. For now. LET. US. GET. WASTED!!!!!!!”, the owl yells.

“Not too much. I’m driving”, then they drink.

When he finally felt the alcohol do its job, he rambles to the owl about everything that happened after the game until their visit to the doctor. Bokuto may be loud and a bit of an idiot, but he knew how to listen when things get serious, thanks to Akaashi’s training him with this kind of discipline. Though he was already slurring, “That’s tough, man”. Kuroo nods.

“Tetsu-chaaaaaan!”, the brunette comes back straddling his mate and wrapping an arm around his neck so they were facing each other. “What’s taking you so long?”, he whines.

The raven caresses the brunette’s thighs, “I’m sorry my Queen. I had some serious talk with Bokuto”. He sniffs the brunette and knew that he smelled drunker than when he first let him go. “Did you drink again?”.

Oikawa nods, “Oh, baby, didn’t I tell you not to drink anymore?”.

“Uhuh”, another nod.

Kuroo sighs, “I think I should punish you”, he says, taking a fringe from the brunette’s forehead to the back of his ear. “I plan to do so much to you”, he kisses the man’s neck and Oikawa moans.

Maybe it’s the alcohol, but neither of them cared that a few people were watching them. No one would want to miss Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru fucking.

Oikawa brings his hands on the raven’s hair, gripping it slowly, and his lips to the raven’s ear, “Punish me, Tetsurou”.

The man felt his blood rush down to his cock so he continues kissing his mate’s neck up to his jaw. Sliding his hands under the brunette’s black shirt to tug at a nipple, and Oikawa moans harder. Then he pulls down the neck of the shirt to nip at his collar bone where he was sensitive, sucking on the flesh to leave a mark. After a few more marks he feels the hands from his hair drop to his sides and all of Oikawa’s weight pushing on him.

Bokuto laughs hysterically, because apparently, Oikawa fell asleep while Kuroo was leaving hickeys on him. Even Akaashi couldn’t help laughing, though he tries to stifle it behind a hand.

“Bro!!! I told you to do the fucking tomorrow!!!”, the owl yells between laughs, bringing a hand up to his eyes to wipe the tears from laughing so much.

“Ugggggghhhh! He cock blocked ourselves!!! But why am I not even pissed he looks so goddamn cute. Fuck, he’s adorable”, he repositions Oikawa so he was cradling him like a big baby. “Akaashi, is someone using your room?”

He receives a glare. “Don’t worry, we won’t do anything”, he raises one hand as a promise, “I’ll just let him rest while I sober up”.

“Okay. You know where it is”.

Kuroo lifts Oikawa and himself up and traverses through the many people to Akaashi’s bedroom. When his mate was safely tucked, he goes out to the balcony where he meets Ushijima who was sitting on the floor, facing the city while sipping his whiskey.

He sits beside the Ace and takes his pack of menthols and lighter from his back pocket. He lifts up a stick, “You mind?”.

“I do not”

_Straight answer. Of course._

The silence was awkward since they knew there was some tension between them. It was when the raven finishes a stick that Ushijima speaks up first, “How is Kuroo-kun?”.

Kuroo chuckles, “Thought you’d never ask”, he lights up another stick, “He’s not exactly okay. I mean he’s tired. And still shocked with everything. We visited the doctor two days ago”.

“Will you tell me about the visit? I believe I have the right to know”

“Long story short. He can’t take regular suppressants yet so we ordered for the ones that are especially made for him, and fuck they’re expensive. It’ll take five months before he gets them. So that means he’ll still have his heat on June and August”, he grunts.

“I see”, the ace nods in understanding. “Since you are his older brother, I would like to ask permission from you for me to meet him. I have caused you trouble and it is my responsibility to help him”.

The raven scoffs, “I refuse”.

Ushijima raises an eyebrow, his jaw clenched tight, “Will you tell me why?”.

Kuroo runs a hand through his bedhead, “I know you have good self control, great even, but neither of us knows if you could keep your cool when you trigger another unexpected heat. He isn’t taking birth control yet. Do you think you could stop yourself?”.

“I do not think I can”, he shakes his head.

“What do you think about Koushi?”

The takes his time thinking about what to say before answering. “The first thing I thought of when I saw him was he was so beautiful. He looked serene even. His hair, his skin, like cream and silk. His eyes, like the colour of sunset, warm and bright. From the shower I could hear his laugh, and I could tell that he is a very jolly kid. I think you have raised him well”.

 _So honest,_ “I think so too”

They sit in comfortable silence, both thinking about the boy’s pretty face, but Kuroo disrupts the peace again. 

“Look, I don’t plan on keeping you away from each other. Just do me a favor and try to stay out of his sight until he gets his medicine”, rubbing his face with both hands.

He nods

“And like you said, I raised him well. I didn’t raise him to get hurt by anyone so you better take good care of him when the time comes”, he faces the ace with a deathly expression, “Hurt him and I swear I break those hands of yours”.

Another nod and he answers with all confidence, the same confidence he has during a game, “I understand”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True alpha: They're basically alphas with stronger pheromones and seed, so there is a higher chance of getting a baby. They could also trigger their mate's heat whenever they wanted to.
> 
> It's finally our finals exam on Monday and I am so damn nervous! Only 25 days left before my internship, I really hope I could be rotated to good hospitals so I wouldn't be too stressed and have time for writing.
> 
> I'll probably post another chapter next week!  
> \- Koushi's second heat  
> \- Ushijima's simple surprise
> 
> Like always, comments, kudos, and especially requests are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me on twitter yay! @bbmauriceg


	5. Yokatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Koushi's second heat  
> \- Ushijima being sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yokatta - I am glad
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it too.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"Kuroo-kun, I've always found you beautiful. And I like you. So please go out with me", the boy's soccer club captain says while bowing to show respect.

"Ah, Senpai! Please, you do not have to bow!", Koushi replies with fluster, waving both of his hands in front of him, since he was still not used to this kind of treatment.

The captain only raises his head, body still bent down, "Does that mean you'll go out with me?".

The silver haired boy puts a hand on his forehead and sighs, "I'm sorry, Senpai. I appreciate your feelings. But I can't go out with you", he smiles apologetically.

Straightening up, the older boy answers, "Is it because you already have a fated mate?", tilting his head to the side. "I heard you haven't even met yet".

"Sadly, that is true. But that isn't really an excuse for me to not be faithful isn't it? I'm sorry, Senpai", the silver haired boy bows, and turned on his heel back to his building. _Besides, I really can't go out with someone who likes me just because they think I'm beautiful._

Koushi expected that when he gets back to school, he'd be the main topic of most gossips, and he was right. It was extremely rare for anyone to present at such an early age, finding your fated mate was even more. So naturally, it became a great source of topic for high school gossips. After a month of being back to school, talks about him still hasn't died down and whispers between girls weren't even subtle.

What he didn't expect was being flirted with. He was used to seeing his brother and Oikawa flirting at each other, but he has never experienced being the target of such. Whenever he passes the hallways he receives heated gazes from alphas, betas, and omegas, both male and female, scrutinizing him with a hidden glint in their eyes. Sometimes even giving him suggestive looks that always make his face flush.

On the first two weeks, he started receiving confessions left and right, some even from the list of the most popular students in Nekoma. Everyday he finds simple love letters, phone numbers, and a meeting place around the school written in scented paper in his shoe locker during dismissal. While some were too scared to confess knowing how protective and intimidating Kuroo Tetsurou is as seen on television when his heat happened. 

While others were scared of the ace, or both.

During lunch break, girls and boys would bring him desserts or lunch made at home economics period. If he was assigned to cleaning duty or bringing a pile of papers and notebooks to the faculty room, there would always be someone to offer him a hand or even do the job for him.

There were times that he was thankful for it since it had its advantages like he doesn't have to do any work at all, but there are also times when it annoyed him. It annoyed him when the news spread that he rejected some captain or the coolest guy in school and how it made jealous girls hate him for it. It annoyed him when he heard a rumor that he flirted with their history professor just to give him a high grade. As if he needed that, he was freaking smart, even smarter than most seniors.

What annoyed him the most was the rumor that he _seduced_ Ushijima Wakatoshi to make him trigger his heat and be his fated mate. Though that rumor made Daichi laugh like a mad man, "It doesn't even work that way! Obviously they aren't educated enough. How did they even get to this school without knowing the basics? I mean they teach us about that in middle school. Don't mind them, Koushi, they're just jealous bastards".

If it wasn't for Daichi and Asahi, his alpha classmates and childhood friends, he wouldn't be able to control his anger and just lash out on the people who started those rumors.

"So, I heard you rejected Kudou-senpai", Daichi says when Koushi gets back to class, sitting beside him.

"What the hell?! That was literally just five minutes ago!", the boy screams in his hands.

Asahi laughs empathetically, scratching his temple, "The walls have ears".

"How many confessions have you received so far today?"

"Don't ask", Koushi drops his forehead to his desk with arms limp at his sides.

"Oh, come on. We wanna know"

Asahi nods in agreement, "Your highest record right now is eleven. In one day".

"From what I've heard, you're even more popular than Kuroo-san when he was in highschool. A captain at that. I wonder how he'll react when he hears this".

"Shut up, Niisan has nothing to do with this. When he hears of this, two things will happen", he raises a finger, "One, he'll whine like a brat at home I wouldn't be able to sleep", he raises a second finger, "Two, he'll come to school just to intimidate those who want to confess. And I don't like that", he drops his arm. "As much as I love him, sometimes his over protectiveness is annoying. And don't even start with Tooru-nii", he groans.

"They're like a married couple with a blindingly beautiful son. Of course they'll be overprotective", Asahi rubs the boy's back, faking a comfort.

"Should I even take that as a compliment?"

"So, how many?", Daichi leans closer.

Koushi raises his head to look at the ceiling and starts counting mentally, "Fourteen".

Daichi stands and pumps his arms up in victory, "Yes! Asahi, you owe me dinner tonight".

"You guys bet on me?!!!", he screams, his eyes widening like saucers in disbelief.

"Daichi started it. If you break your record today I buy him dinner. If you don't, he'll do cleaning duty for me", he states in defeat. "Sorry, Koushi".

"Uggggh. Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with you guys", dropping his forehead on the desk again, but stronger this time enough to leave a red mark on his head. 

"Are you okay? You seem irritable lately", Asahi asks with concern in his voice.

"And listless", Daichi nods.

"I am irritable. I just don't know why. I guess its just the hormones that comes with being an omega. Oh, what fun", saying in sarcasm. He yawns, "I'll pay for dinner later".

The two boys light up, "Birthday blowout?!", they say together.

"My birthday's tomorrow though. I just thought of treating you guys now since I might not be able to do that tomorrow. I think Tooru-nii reserved for a fancy dinner or something", he turns his head the the window, bathing his face with the sunset. "I'm craving for Chinese food. Mapo tofu. Extra spicy".

Daichi straightens up, "Ah, I almost forgot. We have a club meeting now, would you mind waiting for us though?"

"Sure. Sure. Go ahead, I'll sleep for a bit"

"Okay. We'll see you later", both boys stand up and leave.

After fifteen minutes of dozing off, he decides to stand up as well. _Strawberry milk. I'm craving for so much. Ugh._ He takes his bag and walks out of the room. Since his class was the highest section, it was located at the end of the hall. He takes his sweet time walking through the empty hallway to the other side were the vending machine is.

Since classes ended thirty minutes ago, there weren't much students around anymore, but it worsened the feeling of gazes he received because there weren't a lot of people to direct the attention to. They were heated and uncomfortable.

He discreetly smelled himself, but he didn't smell anything other than his omegan scent. _Vanilla and cocoa. Milk chocolate?_ Knowing that he didn't smell anything besides his newfound natural scent, he decides to ignore the gazes going towards his direction.

When he reaches the vending machine he groans, seeing that the strawberry milk he was craving for wasn't available. _I hope it's available at the second year's floor._

As he climbs the second flight of stairs, he accidentally bumps on the shoulder of a second year who looked like a delinquent. "I'm sorry, Senpai", he bows.

The student wasn't alone, he was accompanied by two more boys who also looked like delinquents. All of them were taller than him, but not as tall as his brother, and they had multiple ear piercings.

The blond guy who looked like their leader speaks up, "Aren't you that pretty omega that everyone's been talking about?", he says with a devious smirk.

"Uh.. Uhmm.. I don't know what you're talking about, Senpai", he takes a step back suddenly feeling nervous, gripping his bag tight until his knuckles turned white.

"Heard he rejected Kudou-senpai earlier", the bald guy chimes in.

"Wow. I heard you reject everyone everyday. But its amazing that you even rejected our captain. Everyone's practically fawning over him as much as they do to you", the leader laughs.

"He's in pre-heat", the mawhawk guy says, taking a step closer to sniff on the boy. "Its faint but its there. So sweet".

Koushi's eyes widen in realization. _I'm so stupid! So that's why I've been so irritable lately. But why did't I smell it myself?_ He takes another step back, "Uhm.. I'm sorry, Senpai, I just remembered I have to go somewhere", he turns but a hand pulls on his arm, hard.

Next thing he knew, the blond's face was already on the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. "He does smell sweet. Did you come up here to look for a senpai to take care of you, little omega?".

He shrugs the man away to no avail, and other two loom behind him to take a sniff as well. One was groping his ass while the other was locking his wrists in a tight grip. He opens his mouth to scream for help but it was covered by the bald man, "Try to scream for help and we will ruin that pretty face of yours".

"No please.. Let me go", his voice shakes. _Daichi. Asahi. Where are you guys?_

"Come on, let your senpais have a taste"

"Let us fuck you like the good little omega bitch you are", the mawhawk licks a long stripe on his neck sending violent shivers on his body.

"No.. Please.. I don't want this", starting to sob, still trying to shrug the boys off.

He feels the blond's arms snake around his waist and putting their crotches together, rubbing them. And the one behind him started rubbing his crotch on Koushi's ass. He tries to control his sobbing, scared by the threat he received earlier. His legs give out but the blond prevents him from falling. _Disgusting. They smell so disgusting._

He didn't like the feeling of their hands under his shirt and his pants, feeling his skin. He didn't like the feeling of their crotches hardening under their clothes, rubbing on him. He didn't like the smell around him.

From the top of the stairs they hear a camera shutter and sees a flash towards them, "Aren't you guys from the soccer team? Kudou is a close friend of mine, I wonder how he'll react if he sees this". Now this boy was _tall._ Like Ushijima tall. And his hair was white, his eyes a menacing shade of ocean blue.

The boys immediately let go of the sobbing Koushi, letting him fall to the ground on his knees. He was shaking violently and panting hard, hugging himself as if it would protect him. Releasing a strong scent that screams of fear, frustration, and agitation.

Slowly, the tall man comes down the stair steps releasing his own pheromones, and the boys step back. "If I see you even five feet close to my precious Kouhai, you better beware. You never know when _my senpai,_ the Black Panther, the Stray Cat, will attack you during the night". Knowing who the tall man was referring to, the boys' eyes widen with fear. "Now scram!", he yells in an authoritative alpha tone causing Koushi and the boys to whine. The three pick up their bags from the floor and ran as fast as they can one would think they were a part of the track team instead of soccer.

Turning into a totally different person with a totally different personality, like nothing happened, the man crouches down to Koushi's level with both of his hands on his head in panic, "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!!! NO, YOU'RE NOT!! Spray. Spray. Spray.", he rambles again and again, fishing something that looked like masking spray from his bag and spraying it all over Koushi. He puts back the spray in his bag and takes a handkerchief, putting it to the boy's nose, "Blow", and he does.

Koushi takes the handkerchief with a weak "Thank you" to wipe the tears in his face while the man dials on his phone and putting it in loudspeaker.

"Kuroo-senpaiiiiii!!"

"What the fuck?! For what reason is the _captain_ calling me and waking me up from my slumber? This better be important you asshole", the man says in annoyance. _Niisan?_ Koushi stares at the taller man, raising his eyebrows. _Captain?_

"Gomen, senpai. I'm with your brother right now. I think he's in preheat", the man looks at the boy checking if he has already calmed down. "I sprayed masking spray on him but you could still smell it".

"Stay with him. I'll be there in twenty", they hear loud and fast steps from the other side of the line and he hangs up.

Standing up, he reaches a hand to the boy, "Come on. Let's wait for him in the school yard".

"How do you know Niisan?", he says, tilting his head to the side and taking the hand.

The taller man straightens and brings a hand up to do a military salute, "The name's Haiba Lev, but just call me Lev. Half Russian, but I don't know how to speak Russian much since I grew up here. Captain of the boy's volleyball team, at you service".

Koushi bows, "Lev-senpai, thank you for saving me earlier. I'm-"

"Kuroo-kun. I know who you are, no need to be so formal. I've known you since you were ten years old though we never actually met", the Russian interrupts. 

He gives him a questioning look.

"Kuroo-senpai always show off pictures of you during practice, saying that his little brother was so cute and adorable. Well, seeing you in person now I guess there's no argument with that"

The boy looks away, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "Baka Niisan".

Lev laughs, "It just means he loves you lots".

He sends a quick text to Daichi and Asahi, telling them that he wouldn't be able to go have dinner with them since Kuroo was picking him up.

The boy brings his hands together, fidgeting each finger, "Senpai, please don't tell Niisan about what happened earlier. I don't want him to worry. He's already worried enough".

The taller boy ruffles his head, "Sorry, kid. We can't keep it from him. He'll smell it on you. No offense but now you smell bad. Their scent kinda stuck on you".

Koushi sighs, "I bet he's going to sulk about this when we get home".

"Let him sulk. Like I said, it only means he loves you a lot. You're his family, its just natural for him to feel that way".

He nods, feeling warmth spread in his chest, remembering the love he receives from his brother and already forgetting what he experienced a few minutes ago.

Trying to pry the boy's thoughts from their current topic, he says, "Hey, I heard you're thirteen. And you're already in highschool? Aren't first years like fifteen or sixteen?"

"Ah, I skipped a year preschool and first year middle school. They said I was uhmm.. "Too smart" was the term they used, for my year"

"Amaaaaziiiiiing!"

"It was mainly because Niisan loved to teach me what he was studying so I kinda learned from him, picked up advanced topics with ease because he is good at teaching", they take a left to the main doors of the building.

"Kuroo-senpai really is amazing, huh.", Lev says with a more calm voice and adoration in his eyes.

"How about you senpai?", Koushi looks up at him, "You said Niisan was your senpai, does that mean you repeated a year if you're still here?"

He shakes his head, "I didn't repeat a year, no. I just took a leave of absence after my first year for one year since I had to go to Russia to support my cousin. He joined the Grand Prix in figure skating that year, he even won gold".

"The blond one who looked like a pissed tiger cat?"

"That", he laughs out loud at the analogy used. Koushi giggles with him.

"Senpai? Why weren't you affected by my scent?".

The taller man halts, making Koushi stop on his tracks too. The Russian loosens the red necktie of his uniform and unbuttons the top two of his shirt. With one finger, he hooks on the left side of his collar down to reveal a healing bondmark with a few healed ones below it, right at the junction where his neck and shoulder meet. Using his other hand, he lifts a finger to his lips, "Shhhh".

The boy was speechless for a moment. Finding a fated mate was rare. Presenting too early was rare. Having a mate of the same primary _and_ secondary gender was rare, but not unheard of since they were the ones people call as homos. This too, being bonded before even being in college was rare.

Koushi looks around while the older man fixes his uniform, making sure no on would be able to hear them, he whispers, "If you being bonded was supposed to be a secret, why are you telling me, _showing_ this to me?".

"You know who I'm bonded with", he replies with a toothed smile. The boy only shakes his head. They take a set on the bench under a cherry blossom tree when they arrive the school yard. Lev puts an elbow on his knee and rests his head on his hand, thinking of a clue to help the boy guess who he was referring to.

"He's cute", he says with a warm smile. "And small, but he has a big temper, bigger than him if I might add".

Koushi tilts his head to the side, wracking his brain and memories for someone small with a big temper. The memory was faint, but that was the only person he knew that met those qualities. "And he'll kick you if he hears you say that".

Lev turns to him with surprise and amusement from hearing someone say his mate's usual antic. At first they giggle, then they turn into full blown laughters. "Yaku-san is cute, but scary. He kicked Niisan when he introduced me to him. He called him "little guy"".

From afar they hear someone yell, "Koushi!". Kuroo was taking long strides to them with worry painted on his face.

"KUROO-SENPAIIII!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!", Lev stands up to tackle the raven with a bear hug but once the distance between them reached three finger breaths, the raven side steps causing the taller boy to fall face first to the ground.

Koushi yelps when the Kuroo wraps him with the older man's black hoodie that says "I am MEOWSOME" to mask his scent, lifts him up to his arms and hugs him tightly, "Are you okay? You do smell like your heat. Why didn't you tell me that it was your preheat? I would've had pulled you out from classes earlier".

"Please put me down, Niisan, you're crushing me", the older man does with an apology. "I'm sorry, Niisan. I guess I'm just not used to my smell yet. And I didn't realize that my cravings, exhaustion, and being irritable were symptoms", he scratches his head.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you. But no offense you smell wrong. You smell like, uhm, s-"

"Sewers", he averts his gaze. "Uh. About that..."

Lev interrupts by holding out his phone to the raven's face, showing him a picture of the incident earlier. In an instant, the raven was releasing angry pheromones which made Koushi's legs shake and his head to look down.

The bedhead's hands were clenched, the veins on his forehead and temple visible and swollen, seeming like they would pop out any second. But what scared Koushi most were the raven's fangs. In his whole lifetime he has only seen Kuroo bare his fangs twice. The first one was when Oikawa's ass was groped during a get together party after a game in California. And the second one was when Iwaizumi's grandmother shamed Oikawa during a family dinner, saying that he didn't deserve to be called an alpha or to be a part of the family because of acting like an omega bitch and having another male alpha as his mate.

He turns to the boy, "Get in the car", and the boy follows.

"Neh. Senpai, you don't have to be mad at him...", he says empathetically.

Kuroo sighs deeply, letting the anger flow out of him, "I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at me", he scoffs, "And at those scums", he clicks his tongue. " _Especially_ at those scums".

He sits on the bench and runs a hand on his already messy hair, messier than the usual because of not being able to tame it a bit since he had to hurry, "I said I'll protect him".

The Russian sits beside him, "Don't be too hard on yourself, Senpai. I'll be the one in charge of taking care of him in school. I didn't tell him earlier but I kind of smelled his fear from the third floor as I was going down".

Everyone has always been amazed by Lev's sense of smell. He could smell from a floor up or down, and this ability made it easy for him to track a teammate or a friend, which is why he could randomly pop into some places or hug Yaku and Kuroo from behind. It also made it easy for him to know if his close friends were in trouble and needed his intimidating height to scare them off.

He points a finger to his nose, "Now that I know how he smells like, I would know if he's in trouble".

Kuroo pats the Russians shoulder, "Ever the responsible captain", he smirks smugly thinking that the boy got it from him.

Lev blushes madly. He was used to being called Captain, but hearing it from his own captain was a totally different matter.

The raven laughs and gets up, "I should go. Koushi's heat will probably start tonight. Send me those bastards names, I'll deal with them tomorrow".

Kuroo gets in and starts up Oikawa's Monterosport, driving away from the curb, "You okay?".

A nod.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you okay. I just hate it that I can't protect you in school"

"Its okay, it's partly my fault anyway. I can't really differentiate my own natural smell from my preheat smell. And I forgot to keep up to my dates"

"We should get an app that tracks your heat. Then we could synch them so neither of us would forget", he turns the car to the right.

"Don't you have training today?"

"I do. I'll drop you off to make sure you have everything you need when your heat starts tonight, then I'll head to training"

The whole car ride was uneventful, which Koushi was thankful for. He didn't want to talk anymore or answer whatever questions his brother had in mind regarding the incident.

When they reach the apartment, he picks up their black cat on its bed by the sofa and pets him, "Hello, Sora, have you been a good boy?". The cat purrs at him with wide gold eyes.

Kuroo heads to the kitchen to grab some snacks and bottles of water for Koushi, then to the bathroom to grab clean towels. "I almost forgot, Tooru came by earlier before I left. When I said you were in preheat, he left his birthday gift for you. He said this is the best time for you to receive it, though I don't exactly know why. Its on the coffee table", he walks away to Koushi's room.

He stood before the coffee table, eyeing the blue glittered rectangular box with a large white ribbon on top, intricately tied to make it look extravagant. He puts the cat down, kneels on the floor and takes the box, shaking it a little and weighing it. With deft hands he slowly unties the ribbon and places it beside the box.

He opens the lid a little to peek inside, but when he sees what it was, he screams and pushes the box to the other side of the room with a loud thud, causing the contents to come out, "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!". He was panting and flushed up to the neck.

Kuroo runs from the boy's bedroom to see what the ruckus was about. He sees the boy point to the direction to the cause of the mess. Following the direction, he sees the contents and he bursts in laughter. And no it wasn't just the normal human laughter. It was _the_ Kuroo laughter, like the sound of a dying hyena. His face was so red, he clutches his belly with both hands because of the pain of laughing too much, and drops himself to his knees and his forehead to the floor.

While the raven was depriving himself from oxygen, the silver haired boy stomps by the door to where his bag was and fishes for his phone.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO ME, TOORU-NII?!?!?! WHERE YOU PLANNING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!!!", he screams on the receiver.

Now he had two grown men laughing at him, "Hello to you too, Angel! Its a great gift, Kou-chan! I even went on my way to skip class and buy those things for you. Besides, your heat is coming. Isn't it perfect?".

"Perfect?! YOU COUNT A FUCKING DILDO AS A PERFECT GIFT?!!", he walks back to the living area and grabs the pink dildo from the floor, waving it in the air with anger. He eyes the other gift on the floor that came with the dildo, "You even bought lube?!", he squints his eyes to read the label properly, "AND WHAT THE FUCK ITS EVEN STRAWBERRY FLAVOURED! UGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!".

"I was even planning to buy you a butt plu-", he groans loudly and hangs up, throwing the toy straight to his brother's head who was still busy dying on the floor.

For the second time he walks to the dildo and grabs it with knitted brows. He sits beside his dying brother, crossing his legs. "You. Are. So. Mean. To. Me", hitting his brother on the head with the toy in between words. "You planned this with him didn't you?", he didn't stop hitting the man.

The raven rolls over, far away from his brother's reach, trying to lessen his laughter. He uses an arm to wipe the tears in his ears and when he catches his breath he replies, "Nah. I didn't even know what was inside. I swear", using a finger to draw a cross over his heart.

"Mean. Pick them up and keep them somewhere", he stands up and goes to his room.

As he enters his room he sees different plushies on his bed. But that didn't surprise him, it was the smell that surprised him, so as soon as he finally recognized the smell he rushes out the room, closing the door loudly, and attacks his brother again.

The older man was busy picking up the toys with a lop sided grin, but seeing the man bending down didn't stop him from chopping his brother on the head.

"Ack!! What is it this time, Angel!? Do you want me to die!", he yells while using his hand to block the chops and punches his brother was giving him all over his body as best as he could, dropping the much hated toys to the floor again.

Even though he was seeing Koushi bright red with anger and frustration, eyes glaring at him, his brows knitted maybe a bit too hard, and teeth gritted together, he couldn't help but laugh at how cute and adorable the boy was.

"Okay. Oka-Ack! Stop! Stop! Ouch!!", Koushi stops, breathing heavily but still glaring and frowning at the man. Kuroo keeps his arms in front of him in defense just in case. "Let us both take a minute to relax. Inhale..", they inhale together, "Exhale..", the boy closes his eyes and exhales.

With a soft voice but the same lop sided grin still plastered on his goddamned handsome face, Kuroo continues, "Now, will you please tell me the reason why you were hitting me?".

The boy opens his eyes and made Kuroo flinch. He didn't like getting on Koushi's bad side. And him frowning for almost ten minutes now wasn't good. It meant that he was already getting mad for real.

"What did you do to my room?", his voice filled with annoyance.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Huh? I didn't do anything to your room".

The boy stomps one foot like a brat making the older man laugh again, but stops immediately, scared since he might get hit again. He was sure that his body will bruise later tonight because of the power Koushi used. "The _smell_ ".

He lights up in realization as to what the boy was talking about, "Aaaah. That. I forgot to mention that. Ushijima came by together with Oikawa".

Koushi glares at him harder, slowly stepping towards the man and the man steps back in return while extending his arms in front of him in attempt to keep the distance between them as far as possible, "And?".

"The plushies on your bed are from him. The smell probably came from those", looking back to make sure nothing was blocking his way, "Angel, how about we sit down and talk about this in peace, like good civilized citizens. You're scaring me".

He only shakes his head, continuing his way to the man, "And how did he know what food I like?".

"He asked me after training the other day. Koushi, please stop scaring me!", he drops to the floor to kneel in a Dogeza position to prostate himself.

The boy stops in front of the man and crosses his arms in front of him. Using one foot covered with his black crow slipper, he steps on his brother's head.

"Tooru-Nii bought me shitty gifts. Ushijima-san bought me stuffed toys. You", he pushes a little bit harder, "better buy me something decent. If you don't, I won't allow you to enter this place". He steps back, "Am. I. Understood?", saying each word like poison.

"Hai! Koushi-sama!"

He sighs, rubbing his temples, "Get out. You're gonna be late for training".

Kuroo gets up and kisses the boy on his forehead, "Call me if you need anything".

"Be safe. And remove that grin on your face, its annoying"

The man only laughs his way out

He goes back to the bedroom suddenly feeling calm as the scent of the room fills him. It was faint but it affected him just the same. The pine together with mint made him feel drowsy and refreshed at the same time.

He stands in front of his bed, visually examining the stuffed toy on it. By the headboard was one Ebi sushi stuffed toy, about the size of a backpack. There were six Onigiris with different emoticon faces. And two square tofus, with red sauce on top. _Mapo tofu?_

Glancing around the room to check for more surprises, he sees a handwritten letter in white paper on his nightstand.

_Dear Kuroo Koushi,_

_I heard from your brother that your birthday is coming in two days. I did not know exactly what to get you as your birthday gift because I still do not know what are the things you like, so I asked your brother what your favorite food are and I tried my best to look for stuffed toys that looked like them._

_It was unfortunate that I could not find one that looked like a shrimp, so I bought one that shaped like an Ebi sushi instead. I have already scented them, assuming that you would need them for nesting since I knew that your heat is coming. I have tracked your heat because it is my responsibility to make sure you are comfortable as best as I can. Not being able to see or talk to you is not an excuse for me to ignore it. If you find them uncomfortable though, you are free to keep them away._

_I hope that my gifts are to you liking. I wish you a very happy birthday._

_Ushijima Wakatoshi_

Koushi's cheeks were painted with a beautiful pink hue and he had to admit that even though the letter was blunt and forward, it made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

He turns the paper just to make sure if there really were no surprises left anymore.

_+81-9xx-xxx-xxxx_

_Damn Ushijima-san. Making me feel this way._ He plops to his bed on his back, holding the paper to his chest and giggles.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was water break and for the nth time, Ushijima checks his phone. _No new messages._

"Wakatoshiiii~ Why do you keep checking your phone huh??? It's so not like you. Don't tell me you have a lover you aren't telling me about?!", Tendou peeks behind him and puts two hands on his mouth, feigning surprise. "The Miracle Boy, finally all grown up", he wipes a fake tear.

"You better not have a lover, Ushijima. I swear I really will break those hands of yours", Kuroo grunts at him.

"And I'll aim all my jump serves on your face, Ushiwaka-chan", Oikawa says with a devious smirk.

"I do not have a lover. Please stop making assumptions, Tendou. It is not helping", the ace shakes his head putting the phone down on the bench.

"Then why do you keep checking your phone? Who's message are you waiting for? You've been weird for the past five days, Wakatoshi-kun".

"Ushijima!", their coach calls from the corner of the gym, "Come here".

He runs to him, "Yes coach?"

The man crosses his arms, "You have been slacking off lately. Is there a problem?"

The ace bows in apology, "I am sorry, Coach. I have only been distracted lately, but I do not have any problems".

"Whatever it is you better fix it up. Keep distracted and I'll bench you"

He bows and walks towards the benches again. He sees Tendou trying to unlock his phone but failing. "You even changed your passcode just to keep your secret from me?! I thought you were my best friend?!", he whines.

The ace chooses to ignore the red head's antics, finally giving up since the message he was waiting for wasn't coming. I _has_ been five days after all.

"Ohohooooo. You have one new message, Wakatoshi-kun. From an unknown number?”, Tendou sings.

Ushijima grabs the phone with rough hands and brings it with him outside the gym.

With shaking hands he opens the message.

(9:36 pm) Little Angel: Good evening, Ushijima-san.

(9:37 pm) Little Angel: I'm sorry I wasn't able to text you earlier

(9:37 pm) Little Angel: My heat just ended in case you wanted to know

(9:37 pm) Little Angel: And I love the gifts you sent me

(9:37 pm) Little Angel: I love them a lot (っ･ω･)っ 

He crouches down, putting the tip of his phone on his forehead. He exhales shakily, feeling the past days' tension finally getting out of his system. He reads the last message again and again, feeling heat creep up his neck and his cheeks. He bites his bottom lip, trying to suppress a smile.

(9:38 pm) Me: I am glad

(9:38 pm) Me: Have you had dinner already?

He goes back to the gym with one side of his lips slightly tugged up. "HOLY SHIT!! USHIJIMA'S BLUSHING", Bokuto screams with pure surprise while Tendou was struck dumbfounded.

The rest of the training went smoothly with him scoring every single one of his spikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration for me acing my Grand Practicals today, I'm posting chapter 5 a week early! I'll just have to finish my written exams and I'll finally be a PT Intern!
> 
> I don't know when I can post the next one because honestly I have no idea what to put yet.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and especially requests and suggestions are welcome!
> 
> \- Lots of love <3


	6. Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure light fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologising in advance for typos and errors!
> 
> Everything goes up from here and the day they will meet is nearing!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Ushijima enters his apartment after his morning run. Since the World championship ended a month and a half ago, they didn’t have morning training in the National and University team, so he goes to morning runs instead.

As he enters he toes off his shoes and places his house keys on the shelf by the hall. He walks to his living room and picks up his phone from the side table.

He lights up the big screen and the team’s wacky group photo stares at him, with Kuroo and his cat like smirk carrying Oikawa and his signature peace sign in the center princess style. Bokuto and Yaku were on the right making the dub pose, and Ushijima and Tendou on the left with the latter making a figure skating pose that looked like an Ina Bauer.

_Monday, 7:05am. No new messages._

_That’s odd._

He unlocks the phone and sends a quick message on Line.

(7:05 am) Me: Good morning, Kuroo-kun.

He puts back the phone on the table and was about to bathe because he was extra sweaty from his run since it was the end of July and summer was fast approaching, when the phone chimes in an instant.

(7:05 am) Little Angel: OMYGOD USHIJIMA-SAN

(7:05 am) Little Angel: YOU R MY SAVIOUR

(7:05 am) Little Angel: I JSUT WOKE UP UR MSG SAVED ME

(7:05 am) Little Angel: I OVERSLEPET OUR PRELIMS EXAMS STARTS IN 25 MINS!!!!

The ace chuckles at that, at all the typos and the excessive use of capital letters.Ever since the end of Koushi’s second heat, sending messages has become an everyday habit to them.

Every morning starts with a “Good morning”, and every night ends with a “Good night”. At first their messages started with simple questions like “How are you?” or “What is your favourite movie?”, until it became long messages of how each other’s day went and random rants from the boy’s side and him giving encouraging and calming messages in return.

(7:06 am) Me: I hope you will not be marked late.

(7:06 am) Me: Please arrive school safely.

(7:06 am) Me: And do not forget to have breakfast.

He puts the phone down, knowing that he wouldn’t receive a reply anytime soon. He proceeds to the bathroom to prepare for his 11:00 am class. He brushes his teeth and takes a quick shower. He washes himself quickly and then just stops to enjoy the warm feeling overcoming him slowly.

Before seeing the boy, his life revolved around school and volleyball. It was a cycle, an unchanging routine.

As a son of the CEO of a renowned company, it was never an option for him to fail. As a child, his alpha mother, the CEO, never really had time to take care and watch over him. It was his omega father, a son of the owners of another renowned company, who married to his mother’s family, was the one who took care of him.

It was also him that introduced him to volleyball, so it became his goal to make his mother and father proud by being the number one in volleyball in Japan. But before he entered his last year of middle school, his father died of leukaemia. He wasn’t even able to celebrate with him when he received a letter that he was accepted to Shiratorizawa academy. Neither did his mother.

This did not stop him from reaching his goal, wishing that his mother would finally take notice of him and be proud with him. But despite reaching this, his mother chooses to turn a blind eye and focus on the success of their company.

The only time they were ever together was when she brings him to her business trips for him to learn about the ropes of their company as the heir. Being away for business trips gave him a year of leave from school. While the other leave was during his second year in high school when he was in China for the Junior World Championship. And this is why at twenty-two he was still in his third year of college.

Even if his mother never actually bonded with him other than the occasional lectures she gave him, he remained a good child and continued pursuing his goals for the sake of his father’s memories.

And because of how dedicated he is to both school and volleyball, he has never had time to fall in love, not even to try to date the few who took courage to confess to him. Not even try to make time to care for someone other than his teammates. Now he thinks he would actually _want_ to _make_ time for someone other than himself and his team.

He likes the feeling of waking up to funny messages he receives from the boy to start his day. He likes the feeling of being able to calm the boy when he feels agitated, to lighten him up when he has had a bad day. He likes the feeling of knowing that he can make the boy happy with the simple things he does like making an effort to send him simple gifts. He likes thinking about the boy’s refreshing smile and laughter. He may have only seen him once, but it is recorded in his mind.

And he wants to be able to see them again, and again, and again.

When cleaned, he walks out of the shower and takes to towel. One he wraps around his hips, while the other one he uses to dry himself up before slinging it around his neck. Then he makes his way to the bedroom.

He opens his closet and takes a pair of denim pants and a plain white v-neck shirt. He chooses to dress up lightly since the summer heat would be capable of giving someone a heat stroke.

From outside he hears the entrance door open loudly, “Wakatoshi-kuuuuuuun!”.

He dresses up and wipes himself one more time and brings the towels back to the bathroom to dry them.

He then proceeds to the living room and sees Tendou in the kitchen, rummaging through his refrigerator. The redhead lifts his head when he hears the ace’s footstep approaching him from behind. “Neh. Wakatoshi-kun, what’s for breakfast?”.

The ace sighs, “I did not give you a copy of my key for you to scavenge through my refrigerator. Go to the living area and watch television while I cook something for us”.

The redhead salutes with a wide grin and does as he was told.

He picks up five eggs, the carton of milk, ham, and cheese from the refrigerator to make a simple ham and cheese egg scramble. He places them of the kitchen island and walks to the dining table to take some bread and butter and put them in the bread toaster.

Once their food was ready, they eat on the table with Tendou blabbering things about a game he played all night that Ushijima does not even understand a thing about.

The beta redhead has been with him since the beginning of their middle school. Just like him, his parents neglected him as child, but for him it was because they thought of him as a peculiar one though he never understood what was so peculiar about him.

Tendou was the only one who was brave enough to talk and to fool around the son of the CEO, and the ace was grateful for that. He will never forget the first day they met.

They were in the school playground and Ushijima was playing on the swing alone when the redhead came behind him and pushed him a little bit too strong causing the boy to fall off. The redhead with a bowl cut reached a hand to him with a full toothed grin and enthusiasm and introduced himself. “Hi! I’m Tendou Satori. Let’s be best friends”.

He has been stuck with him since then to the point that they even became neighbours and classmates. Tendou also offered to be flatmates which the ace politely declined saying that the redhead was always too noisy and it would be difficult for him to study.

After breakfast, Tendou takes charge of cleaning the dishes since Ushijima already cooked for them. While the redhead was busy, he took it as his cue to go back to his bedroom and start preparing the things he needed for class.

He takes his duffle bag and places it on his bed. Next, he takes two sets of gym clothes from his closet and puts them inside the bag. As a Sports Science third year student, they had a sports laboratory class which taught them the practicals of teaching inside the gym so he needed gym clothes. At the same time, he uses the class to workout on his own. Its like hitting two birds with one stone, working out while studying. The second set of gym clothes was meant for the university team’s evening training.

From his nightstand he picks up his tablet, wallet, notebook, and pen, and places them in the bag as well. Then he looks around the room to check whether there was anything he left behind.

When they were deemed ready to leave, they lock up the apartment and start their twenty minute walk to university.

Classes came and went normally with Ushijima receiving high praises from his professors as usual. It was when his last class ended that he receives a text.

(2:32 pm) Little Angel: The first day of exam is finally over

(2:32 pm) Little Angel: 4 more days

(2:32 pm) Little Angel: ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ 

It takes a moment for him to think of a reply.

(2:33 pm) Me: Otsukare-sama

(2:33 pm) Me: 4 days will go by in a flash

“Ugh. So blunt, Wakatoshi-kun”, Tendou says behind him with disgust. “Why don’t you say something like, “I know you can do it!”, or “Goodluck!”. How do you expect him to like you with those kinds of replies”, he stinks out his tongue.

The ace pinches the bridge of his nose, “Please, do not read our conversation. But I will take your advice in mind”.

They arrive the cafeteria to have late lunch and by the window he sees his teammate, Yaku, eating alone. He walks toward him, leaving Tendou questioning why he wasn’t getting any food.

“Do you mind?”, he asks the man politely.

Yaku shakes his head, “Nah. Go ahead”.

Once seated in front of the man he asks, “I need some advice from you”.

The smaller man’s eyes widen and he nearly chokes at the question. The ace slides the glass of water toward the man which he gulps gratefully while using the other hand to pound a fist on his chest.

Yaku takes a deep breath to make sure his throat was clear, “What kind of advice?”, he asks with both brows raised and takes another bite of his katsudon.

The ace feels the redhead sit beside him with his tray of food. He bites his bottom lip and averts his gaze away from the two and replies in a weak voice, “Relationship advice”.

Yaku chokes on his food again, and this time it was Tendou who offers his glass of water to the smaller man.

“You’re asking relationship advice from someone else and not your best friend?!!!”, the redhead whines, ignored.

The smaller man takes another deep breath while clenching his chest and asks with brows furrowed, “Its rare for the Miracle Boy to ask for advice. But relationship advice?”, he tilts his head to the side, “Is this about Kuroo-kun?”.

He nods.

Yaku finishes the last of his food before he places the plate away the space between them. He claps his hands in front of him, ready to listen to whatever was bothering their ace.

“The current captain of Nekoma’s boys’ volleyball team is your fated mate, correct?”

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

He shakes his head. “And you are bonded?”.

The smaller man’s mouth open to answer, but none comes out. Then closes, then opens, and closes it again. He settles to a small not with his face red from embarrassment.

“Can you tell me how you two came to like each other?”

Yaku rests his head on his hand and looks outside with brows still knitted together while thinking of an answer. And the ignored Tendou was watching intently at the two like it was something like a live interview while eating his ramen noisily.

“Lev said he liked me immediately when we saw each other. But I didn’t. At first I hated him thinking that I would be the talk in the school since apparently I’m fated to an alpha two years younger than me. Good thing it happened at the gym and the coach made sure the story doesn’t leak out”, he huffs and continues, “I didn’t really hate him, like hate him I want to kill him. I just didn’t like him. He was noisy, and annoying, and he kept calling me short. He sucks at receives and spikes and everything about volleyball”, he rambles.

He glances at Ushijima, who was also listening intently like they were in some kind of a lecture, and continues with a soft voice, “But the more I learned about him, the more I learned to like him.

After our graduation he went to Russia for a year, we weren’t together yet, but it was difficult all the same. I realised I like him being around. I learned that I couldn’t live normally without him. So when he came back we got together and we bonded, end of story”.

Ushijima nods in understanding.

“How is this related to Kuroo-kun?”, Tendou chimes in.

The ace looks down at nothing particular in his lap, uncomfortable with this kind of conversation since he has never been in a relationship, “How does having a fated mate feel?”

“Well”, he starts and crosses his arms on the table to rest his chin on one arm, “It may sound cliche, but having a fated mate is like having a soulmate. You complete each other. I admit I’m the serious type of person while Lev is my complete opposite. He’s childish and carefree. But we respect each other’s differences and opinions. We know each other’s flaws but we try to make it better together”. His expression softens as if he remembered something, “When something wrong happens between you two, when you hurt each other, you feel each other’s pain but in the end you admit your mistakes. You apologize without feeling like your pride was stepped on. You apologize and give in because you want to make your partner happy. Being in each other’s arms washes away all your stress, worries, and anxiety”.

“What should I do to make him happy without seeing each other?”

“Kuroo said you sent him birthday gifts, right? And he said he was more than happy even though you guys are in this state. Just keep doing whatever you’re doing”.

Ushijima sighs and rest his forehead on the table with Tendou giving him soft pats on the shoulder, knowing what has been troubling the ace already.

Yaku gives him an empathetic smile, “You want to meet him don’t you?”.

The ace nods and sighs again, heavier than the last. “I want to meet him. Or just see him, that would suffice”.

Tendou seldom sees Ushijima down, but when he is it means he will stay distracted until the thing bothering him was resolved. And right now, he knew that if he didn’t take immediate action, this will last until who knows when. So being the good best friend he is, he comes up with a plan.

Still chewing his food and patting the ace, he speaks, “Ask the angel-kun what’s he up to right now”.

The ace lifts his head with a questioning look, “Why?”.

“Just do it”

(2:56 pm) Me: What are you doing?

“Now we wait”, the redhead puts his bowl away and eats his desert.

(3:01 pm) Little Angel: Studying for tomorrow at Cröwfé

(3:01 pm) Little Angel: ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ 

(3:01 pm) Little Angel: Daichi’s parents own the place

(3:01 pm) Little Angel: Their chai latte is so good! ♥

“What did he say?”, he takes the phone and reads the message. “Ohohoooo~ I know that place. Its at the U-belt strip mall. A ten minute walk from here”.

Yaku scoffs, “Whatever you’re planning, Kuroo’s gonna kill you”, he crosses his arms in front of him, activating his mother mode.

Tendou turns to the ace, “Wakatoshi-kun, our dear Papa Kuroo instructed you to what exactly?”.

Ushijima raises a brow, clueless of what the two were talking about, “His exact words were, “Just do me a favor and try to stay out of his sight until he gets his medicine”. What does he have to do wi-“.

The redhead interrupts, facing the smaller man with his eyes wide, “Key phrase “stay out of his sight”. That means”, he raises a finger, “As long as pretty boy doesn’t see us, we’re safe”.

The smaller man sighs, “Kuroo will definitely kill you”.

“Papa Kuroo will definitely not as long as angel-kun doesn’t see us, and he doesn’t hear about this by you not telling Papa Kuroo about this.”

“Wh-what?! Don’t involve me in your plan! And that could count as stalking!”, the smaller man raises both hands in defense.

“Oh come on, pfft! You don’t even have to come with us. And its not stalking, they’re fated mates so its a-okay”, Ushijima blushes slightly, “Just don’t tell Papa. Besides, do you want Miracle Boy here to suck during practice match with the owl’s university later?”

Yaku grunts, “No”.

The redhead turns to the ace, “So what do you think?”.

Ushijima purses his lips, then he whispers, “As long as he doesn’t see us”.

As soon as he finishes his sentence, Tendou grabs the ace by the arm and drags him out while waving a hand to the man they left, “See you at practice match!”.

When they arrive the strip mall, Tendou pulls the ace inside the family restaurant right across the Cröwfé coffee shop and they take a four seater table by the window, with the ace sitting on the right and the other in front of him.

“Looks like its your lucky day, he’s right in sight”

Across the street also by the window wall, exactly right in front of them, was the silver haired boy who was so engrossed in what he was studying. His brows were furrowed together in concentration, the end of his pen in between his pursed lips while his hand was running through his head continuously but slowly.

With him were two other boys whom he assumed were Daichi and Asahi that Koushi talks about.

He remembered Koushi telling him that Asahi was the boy with the man bun so he assumed that the other one with the short hair was Daichi.

As for their group’s sitting arrangement, the boy who he assumed was Daichi was seated facing the street, with Asahi on his right, and the silver haired on his left so both him and the ace were facing at the same direction. All of them were looking down on their notes, though there would be a possibility that they would be seen by Daichi if he lifts his head and looks straight at them. He prays that the boy won’t.

After taking in the sight of the boy and feeling the warmth bloom again in his chest, he faces the redhead who just ordered his second desert for the day. “He looks like he is having a difficult time”.

The redhead looks at the group and shrugs.

The situation was tempting him to walk to the boy without care about what was instructed to him, to remove the frown in the boy’s face, but he stops himself thinking that this would only cause harm to his future mate by triggering an unwanted heat in such a place.

(3:27 pm) Me: How is studying going?

(3:28 pm) Little Angel: I’m having a difficult time with Math

(3:28 pm) Little Angel: The teacher sucked at giving this lecture

(3:28 pm) Little Angel: Niisan could do better

(3:28 pm) Little Angel: I wanted to ask him but he’s busy

(3:28 pm) Little Angel: We’ve been stuck with this prob for 2 hrs

(3:29 pm) Me: I could help you if you want.

(3:29 pm) Me: Please send me a pic.

After a few minutes of not receiving a reply he started to wonder what he said wrong. He looks across the street and he sees the boy talking animatedly with his companions. The boy was giving wild gestures while occasionally burying his flushed face in his hands as if being flustered or panicked about something.The boy with the short hair was laughing while slapping the table, while the other one was staring at the silver haired with his mouth agape.

He cocks his head to the side with genuine curiosity and addresses the redhead with his mouth full of chocolate ice cream from his parfait. “Did I say something wrong?”, reaching the phone to him.

The red head takes the phone and laughs hysterically as well which made him wonder more about what he did wrong. After a feat of wheezing he speaks, “You sounded like a pervert, Wakatoshi-kun”.

He takes the phone back and reads the conversation again with brows knitted together, trying to look for what went wrong. “I do not see how I sounded like a pervert”.

Tendou takes another spoonful of his parfait and shudders at the brain freeze, “You said “Send me a pic”, its how perverts ask for a nude photo like “Send me a nude”. He laughs again, “You are so pure its adorable”.

In return the ace blushes harshly, finally understanding how he sounded like to a fourteen year old boy. He types the next message with haste.

(3:36 pm) Me: A picture of the problem I mean.

He glances at the boy who has already calmed down and taking a picture of his paper.

(3:37 pm) Little Angel: (image attached)

He fishes his notebook from his bag and answers the problem with ease, takes a picture of it and sends it to the boy.

After a few moments, the boy lights up and writes down on his paper with such speed, satisfied with his work, the crease between his brows and his frown leaves his angelic features, replaced by the refreshing smile that could brighten up the ace’s day at any time.

(3:40 pm) Little Angel: Thank you so much, Ushijima-san!

(3:40 pm) Little Angel: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The slightest smile touches his lips as he reds the message.

“I see the problem has been solved”, Tendou gives him a knowing smirk. The ace nods.

At the same time they both turn again towards the group and this time the boy with the short hair was staring right back at them with eyes wide like saucers, while the other two were still busy writing on their papers.

Tendou shrieks knowing that they’ve been found out he starts to shake his hands to the boy while shaking his head in dissent like a mad man. The ace lifts a finger to his lips, to which the boy gives a small nod in understanding as a reply. “I think we should go before Angel-kun decides to look this way too”.

The redhead pays for his food and they leave the restaurant.

On the way back to university, three blocks from where they came from, Ushijima notices a flower shop which he does not remember seeing earlier probably due to their haste. Without a second thought he enters and Tendou follows without question but with both his heart forming a heart sign over his chest, “Aaaaah. I never knew you were such a romantic”.

The woman in her mid-fifties behind the counter greets them with a warm smile, “Hello, gentlemen. What flowers would you like to have?”

Back in his apartment, he had a balcony filled with potted herbs, bonsais, and flowers. Aside from volleyball, his father also taught him about plants and learned to take care of them as hobby, a form of relaxation in stressful days.

Being knowledgable about plants and the language of flowers, he knew exactly what to get, “Light blue hydrangeas and white stephanotis, please”, he requests politely.

The woman clasps her hands together, “Wonderful combination. You’re a lucky man, fresh delivery of those flowers came this morning”, and walks to the back of the shop to take what she needs. After a few moments she comes back with a bunch of the requested flowers in her arms.

“Would you like me to wrap them up?”

“Yes please”

“You’re the first man to ever request for such a combination since these flowers are delicate. I assume the person who would receive them is as beautiful as these”, she says while wrapping the stems together with a powder blue lace.

He smiles, “They are very beautiful and delicate indeed”, remembering the refreshing smile and the way the boy’s eyes crinkled in delight a few minutes ago.

“They will have a boost of energy and motivation when they see this”

The ace agrees as well and pays for the needed amount. They exit the shop only to stop in front. 

Ushijima has always been a man to plan but he definitely forgot to plan about how to give the bouquet to the boy, carried away by the thought of making him smile.

He looks at the redhead who takes a step back knowing what will be requested of him, “I will not go back with this heat, Miracle Boy”, he crossed his arms in front of him and a pout forms on his mouth.

The taller man sighs, “I will cook your favourite food for tomorrow’s meal”.

Still pouting, he takes the bouquet, “Fine! What do you want me to say?”

He fishes for his notebook again, rips a paper off, and writes a short good luck note. He hands the note to the redhead, “Thank you. I will be waiting here”

The redhead takes the note with a devious glint in his eyes and walks off.

The ace speaks loud enough for the redhead to hear him, “Tendou, please do not say anything unnecessary to him”.

“I’m not sure, Mr. Romantic. Maybe I will do just that”.

Ushijima sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. _I think I will regret having him give the flowers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals exams are over and our thesis proposal was approved this morning! <3  
> So as usual, I'm posting another chapter early :D
> 
> Thanks to my sister for this idea!
> 
> Next:  
> \- Second meeting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Hydrangea - perseverance  
> Stephanotis - good luck
> 
> In case you're wondering the bouquet looks like this -> https://goo.gl/images/M1hJfg
> 
> And in case the link doesn't work can someone tell me how to make it work :( or I can just comment it to you? :((( i don't knooowww
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, suggestions, and requests are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> \- Lots of love!


	7. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title said, THEY FINALLY MEET!!!!

Summer break ended too fast for the likings of some student, except for one. Koushi was more than glad that August was finally over.

He started his summer break with his brother pestering him to go to a beach trip with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kenma, so they stayed in Okinawa for a week, away from the bustling streets of Tokyo. The week went by with nothing but good food, scuba diving, beach volleyball (with Oikawa tripping unceremoniously on the sand, face first, and Kuroo barely living three days of no sex for teasing him too much), sightseeing, shopping, and new wonderful memories.

On the end of the second week, August thirteen, Tendou helped sneak him in to Ushijima’s place to cook Hayashi rice the way Tendou said he liked it, and leave a cherry blossom bonsai the ace wanted for his birthday gift. While the National Team members tried their best to hold him back from leaving practice early and see his fated mate in his own apartment.

At first the older Kuroo was against the plan but with a little puppy dog eyes pleading from him and some convincing and bribing from the redhead, the raven eventually gave in and helped in mapping the day’s schedule out, to be one hundred and one percent sure that the two would not meet or even spare a glance at each other.

It was all thanks to the redhead that he was able to pull off the surprise without any complications. Ever since receiving the bouquet from him in the coffee shop, they exchanged numbers and texted almost everyday.

While at it, the redhead would supply him with information about the secret likes and dislikes of the ace saying, “Wakatoshi-kun has a thing for thigh highs and heels you know. Maybe one day you should wear a pair for him to turn things into something hot and steamy“, and saying that the ace loved the boy’s refreshing smile which made the pink on his cheeks turn into cherry blossoms in full bloom during spring.

On the third week, his third heat came so he had to spend the rest of the month recovering the energy he lost from taking care of his own needs.

Now it was the first Friday of September and they were having a school festival since it was their school’s foundation day. Every student was busy with their section’s booths and shops both inside and outside the building. Students and visitors from other school were around as well, checking out what the students had in store for them.

Every hallway was packed with visitors and students advertising their own shops, and somewhere out there was Oikawa and Kuroo trying to reminisce around his old school and check his volleyball kouhais, but of course were stopped from time to time by squealing fans flocking around them to take a picture, or an autograph, or both.

Koushi’s section was hosting a butler and maid cafe, and him being good in the kitchen, took the role as one of the chefs. And he was grateful to be staying behind the curtain to the modified kitchen they made from the half of their classroom, away from the eyes of their visitors who would no doubt know about him.

Since they had a long line of customers, they had to move and work fast causing some of his classmates to start getting irritated, except for him. Despite the heat, the noise, and the mess happening in their kitchen, Koushi was still in a good mood.

He just received his suppressants and birth control pills on Wednesday and has already started to take them religiously. So since then his hormones have been stable, he wasn’t craving and wasn’t as irritated as the months before.

As a cherry on top of the icing, having his medications meant that he could finally meet Ushijima anytime soon, he just had to ask permission from his brother but he was already sure that the raven would approve since he didn’t actually break their condition.

He was just about to pour coffee on a cup when Daichi and Asahi rushes to the kitchen yelling and pantings heavily, startling him, “Koushi!”. All heads turn to them.

Koushi finishes his task and hands the tray to the assigned waiter to be served, “You don’t have to be so loud Daichi. Why are you guys panting so hard? Aren’t you supposed to be organising a contest right now?”.

The boys bend down with hands on their knees, trying to catch their breaths. After recovering, Daichi straightens up and speaks loud enough for everyone to hear, “That’s exactly why I’m here. Tatsuyuki is absent today”.

“WHAT?!?!”, all the students in the class yell at him in chorus as if he was the one at fault.

Koushi laughs lightly, “And you’re telling me this because?”, wiping his hands on his apron to proceed to his next task.

“You have to replace him”, Daichi says sternly.

The boy gasps, “Wh-what? I already said no the other day. We talked about this”.

“Please, Koushi?”

“Wh-why does it have to be me?”, he stutters and points a finger to his classmate, “Yoneya, you go”.

The said boy steps back, shaking his head and hands in front of him in dissent.

“If its you we’ll definitely win. Please?”, Asahi pleads.

“Please, Koushi? Our class already lost Mr. and Ms. Nekoma”

A female classmate of his steps to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, “You’re the class’ last hope”.

Another classmate steps to his other side, also putting a hand on his shoulder, “If you win we’ll be excused from cleaning duty”, she says convincingly.

“For a month”, another one chimes in.

“Free desert from the cafeteria for each one of us”

“For a week”

“We’re sure you’ll win”, Asahi finishes having the whole class and even their customers to nod in agreement.

Still trying to find a way out he says, “B-but I don’t even have the needed clothes”.

The two boys raises four thumbs up to him, “Consider that problem solved”, with mischievous smiles forming on their lips.

The silver sighs, “Fine”, he mutters while averting his gaze from all the happy faces and cheers.

He removes his apron and places it on a desk, then he goes to one corner of the room to where their bags were placed and takes his while fishing his phone.

“Hello, Kou-chan. What’s up?”, Oikawa greets with noticeable squeals from his fans in the background.

“Where are you?”, he replies.

“School front at some takoyaki stand. While your brother’s by some ice cream stand surrounded by his own fans”

He fidgets with the strap of his bag on his way to the school’s open field following Daichi and Asahi, “I-I need help”.

“Did something wrong happen?”, he says with a slight raise in voice laced with concern.

“No! No, nothing wrong happened”, he speaks low, “I-I’m joining the crossdressing contest and I need you with me, Tooru-nii. I wasn’t supposed to join but the person assigned ditched us and now the class is depending on me. I don’t want to let them down”.

“Just a sec”, he hears the brunette covering the receiver of the phone and excusing himself from his fans, “Okay. Where are you?”.

“There’s a stage in the field, I’m in the backstage. Just walk right in I’m sure no on would bother. Please don’t bring Niisan with you and don’t tell him about this”, he pleads.

“Got it. Just try to relax okay? I’ll be there in five”

“Okay”, the boy replies softly. Boy, was he glad Oikawa was around.

A few days ago his classmates tried their best to convince him to join the contest which he politely declined again and again.

Whenever he passes their hallways he would feel the stares of the students directed towards him. Sometimes he would feel hungry and not so subtle stares slowly undressing him ever since he presented.

Naturally it made him feel uncomfortable. Ever since the incident in the second floor where Lev saved him, he tried his best to have a low profile to avoid it from happening again.

If just walking through the hallways was making him uncomfortable, what more would be standing in front of the stage? He would be the center of attention in the whole field and every pair of scrutinising eyes would be directed towards him. And he’ll be wearing female clothes on top of that.

Male omegas wearing female clothes were common, there were even advertisements of it in every type of media from radio, to television, and even online. He was also a fan of a few male omega models like the famous Tsukishima Kei, and Bokuto’s mate, Akaashi Keiji. But wearing female clothes still bothered him since he has never tried to wear one though he found them pretty.

He rests his forehead on his hand, sitting on the chair assigned originally to his classmate who was supposed to be the contestant. He tries to even out his breathing due to his nervousness.

True to his word, Oikawa came five minutes later and everyone stopped whatever they were doing, not quite believing that they were breathing the same air as The Oikawa Tooru, the “Prince of Japan” (Kuroo Tetsuro’s Princess).

As soon as the brunette sees what he came for, he takes long strides towards the boy and greets him with a peck on the cheek, and takes a sit on a monoblock in front of him.

“How are you?”, Oikawa says with a face clearly amused with what was going to be asked of him.

Koushi chuckles nervously and rubs his arms alternately to calm the goosebumps forming in his pale skin, “Nervous. Very. Very. Nervous”.

The brunette laughs lightly, “Baby, you don’t have to be. Even if you stumble out there you’re going to win, you got your charms from me and Tetsu-chan”, he says to try to lighten up the boy’s mood.

“Is that supposed to cheer me up?!”, the boy wails with a pout.

“Clothes?”, suddenly his tone shifted into something that talked business. He was a model himself and he was not going to accept defeat in his own field of work.

“Daichi! Clothes!”, Koushi yells to no one in particular, and soon two sets of clothes and a silver shoulder length wig were handed to them.

The brunette takes them, “Hello, Dai-chan. Thank you”.

“Hello, Oikawa-san”, the boy replies with a full toothed grin and a relieved sigh, “Knowing that you’ll be the one to prep Koushi, now I’m two hundred percent sure he’ll win. Well, we start in thirty. I’ll be out to make sure everything is ready”, he turns to Koushi, “Just yell like you did if you need me”, and walks off.

Oikawa raises the first set of clothes and Koushi’s eyes almost bulge out of their sockets in surprise, “The girl’s school uniform?!”, he groans and buries his face in his hands again, already regretting giving in to his class’ persuasions.

The older man smirks and hands the clothes to the boy, “Go dress up while I prepare your makeup”. The boy walks with heavy steps towards the dressing room with a pout still plastered on his face.

He sets his bag on the table and brings out his makeup kit. Though being naturally beautiful, Oikawa never goes out without a little bit of make up on. The only time he never wears makeup was when he was only at home or lazing around with Kuroo, the only person he ever let his guard and mask down, the only person he ever shows his raw self.

From his kit, he takes the makeup out in order so he would be able to work fast on the boys face. First he takes his foundation, a loose powder and brush, light pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, his peachy pink blush, highlighter, and a rosy lip gloss. Once everything was arranged, he looks around to gauge who and what the boy was up against and from the looks of it, he was surely going to win even without makeup on or any preparations at all.

But no, he was definitely not going to leave it like that. Yes, the boy was beautiful but he will try his best to enhance his features. He would do, not try, his best to make the boy much more beautiful, everyone would have their jaws drop at the sight. He was not just going to do it for him to win, he was going to make sure the boy would be the most beautiful in the whole school that even the taken ones would make them question their choice of a lover.

The brunette’s thoughts were disrupted when the silver haired boy stands in front of him, even he was awestruck.

Koushi stands in front of him while gripping the edge of the skirt until his knuckles turned while, “The skirt’s too short”, he says with gritted teeth and a full blush on his face. He was wearing the girl’s school uniform composed of a white long sleeved button down with a bright red bow around his neck in place of a necktie, and a grey pleated skirt. A grey _mini_ pleated skirt in Koushi’s case.

But it did do Koushi’s creamy legs to die for its justice.

Even the wig was perfect on him and the shade was the exact shade of his natural tone it looked so real on him, the length of it framing his face wonderfully and enhancing his feminine and omegan features.

“And the top fits perfectly, like it was made for me. This is definitely too small for Tatsuyuki”, Koushi continues. “Daichi planned this, I bet he bribed Tatsuyuki to not attend today. I’ll definitely kill him after this”.

Oikawa gave a hearty laugh and motions the boy to sit, “Enough chit chat and let me get to work”.

With lithe slender hands, the brunette squeezes a generous amount of foundation on the back of his hand before applying it to the boy’s face, avoiding the constellation of freckles on the bridge of his nose to add to his charms. Once his skin was evened out, he applies a little powder to set the base.

He then proceeds to work on the boy’s eyelids with the pink eyeshadow to get that fresh look, puts a winged eyeliner, and brushes his long lashes with black mascara to make his eyes look brighter, and to deepen the sunset shade his eyes give.

When satisfied with the eyes, he applies blush on the apples on his cheeks as naturally as he could, like a high school girl who just got a glimpse of her crush. Next he puts a little bit of highlighter on his cheekbones, the tip of the nose, and forehead to achieve that glowing and dewy look.

Lastly, he applies the lip gloss to the boy’s plush lips and make it look more kissable than it already was, to finish it off.

Once done, Oikawa straightens up and folds his arms in front of him, judging his own work of turning the boy’s baby face into something more mature and even slightly sensual. With a rare genuine smile on his face he says, “Now you really look like you descended straight from Heaven”, he crouches down to the boy’s level and caresses his cheek, “Everyone’s gonna love you”.

Koushi takes the hand and nuzzles on the comforting scent gland on the older man’s wrist, “Thank you so much for being here, Tooru-nii”, he whispers with a soft smile.

“Anything for my Baby Kuroo”, he stands up again, “Now, are you going to wear the black loafers or the five inch red pumps? I recommend wearing heels, the audience would drool over you legs”.

The boy gasps at the last statement, “I-I don’t know how to walk on heels”, fidgeting on his fingers again.

The brunette’s lips form into its competitive smirk, “With me as your coach, you’ll learn how to slay that ramp in five minutes”.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ushijima was sitting on a chair in front of the takoyaki booth, watching Kuroo as he interacted with his fans by signing autographs and accepting to take a selfie with them.

From afar he could hear the squeals of both boys and girls around him. From time to time some brave soul would also approach him to ask for a photograph which he politely accepted, while waiting for his companion to come back.

He wanted to leave the raven alone and search for what he came for but couldn’t because first, he doesn’t know how to handle fans well, and second, he thinks he would get lost around the huge place.

The raven comes back and sits in front of him when he finishes the last piece of takoyaki.

Kuroo sighs exasperatedly and gulps the remainings of his abandoned lemonaide, “Man, I’m exhausted. I love my fans but I swear they drain the life out of me”.

“But you seem to enjoy being with them”, the ace says while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“I do. I do. But we’re supposed to be having fun here and you’re supposed to be meeting Koushi”, he huffs.

“We can go when Oikawa comes back”

“I’m going to call him”, he replies and grabs his phone when it suddenly rang, startling him, and causing him to almost drop it.

“Hey, babe, I was just about to call y-“

“Put me on speaker”, the brunette interrupts him.

“Okay?”, the raven replies with one brow raised, puts the phone on speaker and places it on the table between them. “You’re on speaker”.

The brunette speaks in an authoritative voice, “Both of you, be in the field in ten minutes. Watch out for number seven and be sure to take pictures”.

The two men lift their gazes from the phone to each other, both with questioning looks and wondering what was going on that Oikawa had to make it sound so important.

“Can’t it wait, babe? I just sat down from entertaining our fans. Give me a break”

Oikawa’s voice turn into something cold, cold enough to send chills through the raven’s bones even through the phone, “Nine. Minutes”, and he hangs up, leaving a panicking Kuroo.

With haste, he takes his phone and puts it back in his pocket, “Let’s go. I can’t live another three days without sex. Worse is I get the silent treatment. Can’t have the princess waiting can we?”, he says nervously while turning on his heels.

“What is happening in the field?”, the ace says following suit, picking up the bunch of white gardenias he was planning to give to Koushi when he meets him.

“I think I saw a poster earlier, a contest I think? Well whatever, let’s just watch out for number seven”

Ushijima nods.

“Oh, and prepare you camera since yours is better. Tooru told us to take pictures”, he says while scratching the back of his neck, still wracking his mind whether he did something wrong for the brunette to sound so cold.

They arrive the crowded field on time as commanded, and right at the center was a very large stage with a modelling ramp surrounded by audiences cheering at the person who was currently in front of the ramp. It was a tall boy numbered five who appeared to be in the girl’s school uniform and makeup.

The two stand right in front of the ramp, but far from it behind the crowd.

“Woah. It looks like a cross dressing contest”, the raven grins, “Oh man, I remembered I joined this contest too when I was in freshman”

Ushijima turns to the bedhead, “Did you win?”.

“Heck yes, I won”, he replies smugly, crossing his arms to show his pride of such an achievement.

The ace turns back to the stage just when the next contestant comes out, “I think this one has too much makeup on”.

Kuroo puts a finger under his chin, judging the sixth contestant from head to toe and nodding in agreement, “You’re right”, the boy introduces himself in front and starts to walk back, “And look, he’s having a hard time walking on heels”.

“Next is number seven”, the ace says stating the obvious.

“For our next contestant”, the host announces.

“Here it comes”, the raven says, still wondering why his mate wanted them to see this.

“Kuroo Koushi!!!”

And coming out from the black curtain of the stage was something they were not prepared for, something they did not expect to ever see in their entire lives.

The crowd went wilder as the silver haired boy walked down the ramp that no one could hear whatever the host was saying behind the cheers.

The raven and the ace’s jaws went slack as the boy walked with full confidence in his mini skirt and red pumps, properly showcasing his beautiful long and milky legs. He was walking like he knew how to walk on heels since he was born, all while swaying his hips with purpose.

He twirls halfway on the ramp and everyone squeals as the skirt lifts up a little bit and he did it so gracefully and naturally with ease, flipping his hair like the contest was nothing. Oikawa was right, some almost drooled at the sight of those flawless thighs, they had to make sure they swallow the liquid pooling in their mouths.

While the older Kuroo was judging his younger brother’s performance, the ace feels heat creep up from his neck to his ears and cheeks, gripping the flowers slightly tighter. He would be lying if he said that the sight of his fourteen year old fated mate in mini skirt and red heels didn’t turn him on even just a little bit.

The boy stops in front, crosses his delicious legs, grabs the microphone and gives his the audience a wave and his most refreshing smile, “Good afternoon, everyone! I’m Kuroo Koushi from class 1-7”, he [winks](https://tinyelasticheart.tumblr.com/post/160726279293/i-found-a-sketch-of-a-female-version-of-haiba-lev). The boy fucking winked and everyone felt like arrows hit their chests but chose to ignore it by cheering wildly again.

“He’s doing better than I ever did”, the raven says loud over the cheers, then he raises both arms in victory as if his brother already won and yells, “That’s my beautiful brother!! Wooh!!”. Clapping his hands until they burned and joining the audience in cheering the boy.

But the ace’s eyes never leave the boy, and finally remembers to close his mouth.

Even through the noise, no matter how loud it is, Koushi would always hear his brother because of the family bond they have so he turns to him. Giving him his angelic smile and a wave to acknowledge the praise.

Though the smile and wave weren’t directed to the ace, he still melts and feels the heat from his face travel down to the lower parts of his body.

Then for the second time since their first meeting, Koushi’s eyes travel to the tall man who was with his brother to meet his gaze. Now it was his turn to blush, and his eyes turn into saucers.

The ace feels a loud slap on his back, distracting him from their eye contact and the boy walks back to the backstage, “You’re fucking speechless”, Kuroo grins with pride. Then all the colour from his face drains down when he remembers something crucial, “Oh shit”, he covers his mouth with a hand, “We forgot to take pictures”.

Ushijima clears his throat and wills the heat to leave his body and replies with a gruff voice, “I believe Oikawa will kill us both in training when he learns about this”.

______________________________________________________________________________

Koushi enters the backstage in haste and throws himself in the brunette’s arms for support, feeling that his legs would finally give up any minute now. He buries his face on the said man’s chest while breathing heavily in panic with all the colour on his face drained as if seeing a ghost.

Oikawa laughs at the endearing action, “Still nervous? You slayed it, Kou-chan”, rubbing comforting circles on the boy’s back to calm him down.

The boy shakes his head and lifts it to meet Oikawa’s eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me Ushijima-san came with you?! I didn’t even invite him to come here”, he whines with a pout, gripping the man’s shirt tightly.

“Testu-chan invited him last night to surprise you”, ruffling the boy’s head.

“Ushijima-san told me last night that he had a meeting with one of their business partners today”

“Surprise!!”, the brunette sings.

Koushi groans standing up to take the second set of clothes and nude wedges that Oikawa hands to him and walks to the dressing room.

He closes the door loudly, throws the clothes to chair in the room, and crouches down while gripping his hair with both hands. He looks up to the mirror and see his face like the color of the tomato and buries his face in his hands. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Of all the times he had to see me it had to be me in a skirt. And heels._ He stifles a squeal in his hands.

The ace also looked like a tomato when he saw him, so red with his jaw slack. But still, Koushi found the man so handsome. It was the first time for him to see the ace in clothing other than their gym clothes and volleyball uniforms. The ace was wearing a fitted navy blue shirt that hugged his body and his arms nicely, the colour perfectly complimenting his bronzed tan.

He would never forget how the older man looked so starstruck. _Sato-nii wasn’t lying when he said Ushijima-san had a thing for heels._

Finally coming back to his bearings, he slowly removes his clothes to wear the next set. First he wears the denim short shorts that cups his ass nicely, “Fucking Daichi, these fit perfectly”, he grunts.

Carefully he shoots his head through the neck of the white boyfriend shirt to avoid messing with his makeup, and tucks it in the shorts. Lastly, he replaces the red heels with the nude wedges.

He slowly turns around while checking himself out in the mirror and he can’t help but feel that something was missing with his outfit. After assessing himself and figuring out what was missing, a devious smile form in his lips.

Opening the door slightly he yells, “Daichi”, and he appears after a minute with a questioning look, “Thigh highs. White”. The boy nods and leaves to come back after another minute with the thing he requested and a grin still plastered on his face. _Its confirmed. He planned this. I’ll make sure he won’t live to see the sun rise._

When finished dressing up, he looks at himself in the mirror again, admiring the white lace at the top of the thigh highs, even he thinks he looked pretty in his clothes. He walks to Oikawa who also had a devious smirk forming in his face when he sees the boy, “You, young man, are going to kill the crowd”.

He lets the brunette retouch his makeup and walks behind the curtain of the stage to wait for his turn to enter again.

Closing his eyes, he inhales through his nose, and exhales long and hard through is mouth. _Stand up straight, take long strides, sway your hips, smile and wave._

He opens his eyes and enters the stage with a winning smile once his name was called.

He was a boy on a mission, a mission to make sure that all eyes never leave him even for a millisecond.

He walks slower than the first time he did, and all the while he made sure his eyes were focused on the pair of gold hungry ones staring back at him, not leaving them. Even from afar he could see that the older man’s jaw clenched tight and a crease was forming between his brows in concentration of drinking in the show he was being given.

Koushi licks his bottom lip and hoods his eyes as sensually as possible, not hearing the loud cheers for him for the only thing he could hear was the loud drumming of his heart behind his ears.

On his way back, he brings both hands at the side of his thighs only to slowly slide them up to his ass and to his waist, making sure that everyone’s eyes were drowning at his plump features. Though his back was turned, he could only feel the stare of one man burning through him and bringing heat to his body.

To finish his walk, he stands in line beside the other contestants, faces his audience to give them a final smile and a flying kiss with another wink. Then smiles at his blushing fated mate in amusement.

______________________________________________________________________________

“I’m glad that’s over”, Koushi slumps on the chair with a heavy sigh, “Enough taking pictures, Tooru-nii”, he says as he tries to remove the small crown on his head.

“Don’t remove it, we need a family picture”, the brunette replies, still taking photos of the boy with his crown and bouquet. He grabs the boy by the arm and pulls him to the exit, “Come on, Testu-chan and Ushiwaka-chan’s waiting outside.

Koushi pulls back, “W-wait. I’m not ready!”, shaking his head.

“You basically seduced Ushiwaka-chan out there”, he smiles smugly, pulling the boy again.

The older Kuroo tackles the boy once outside, lifting him in his arms and twirling him around, “I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!”, he says while peppering the boy with kisses, “You’re a natural, Angel”, giving a warm smile filled with love and adoration. Then he puts the boy back on even ground.

“Thank you, Niisan”, he replies softly. “And you were wild out there. I swear if you weren’t there I wound’t know where to get my confidence from”, he giggles, “It felt like my legs were going to turn into jelly!”.

Then the raven gives a chaste kiss on the brunette’s lips while snaking an arm around his waist, “Thank you you for being there for him, love”.

The brunette kisses him again, wrapping his arms around his neck, “Anything for the Baby Kuroo”.

From behind the bedhead, he motions his companion to come closer, and the aces approaches with small steps stoic as ever. The raven places a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Well, we’ll leave you two for a while, while Tooru and I pick up your stuff”, he addresses the boy, “We’re celebrating”, he says while leaving, holding his mate by the waist.

“Don’t change clothes yet”, Oikawa yells over his shoulder.

Once alone, the man hands the white gardenias to the boy, “Congratulations on winning”.

“Thank you, Ushijima-san”, looking everywhere but the man’s golden eyes, “This is so embarrassing. We get to formally meet each other and I had to be in female clothes”, tugging a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I think it suits you”, the ace replies as a matter of factly.

The boy looks at him, titling his head to the side in an adorable way, “Even the heels and thigh highs?”, he teases with one brow lifted.

Ushijima opens his mouth to answer but none comes out, so he settles to close it again and turn to the side. Koushi doesn’t miss the slight red painted at the tip of the man’s ears.

Koushi stifles his giggles behind a hand, “I’m sorry. Sato-nii told me”.

The ace clicks his tongue while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So what do you think about the contest?”, Koushi continues, looking at the ground or at nothing in particular.

“I do not really remember much about it anymore”, he says, making the boy’s heart sink low, but the man bends down and uses an index finger and his thumb to lift the boy’s chin up so that their eyes meet, Koushi feels his heart stop since their faces were only two inches apart.

“But I remember you were so beautiful, even more up close”, with his voice rough and low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so difficult to write but I hope I did it some justice.
> 
> I wish you guys love this (and the kinks to come he he he)
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, suggestions, and especially requests are always welcome!
> 
> PS: Check out the link on the word WINK to see a how I wanted Koushi to look like now hahaha!
> 
> \- Lots of love! <3


	8. Naturally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing for typos and errors!
> 
> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Niisan, I am not going to wear that!”, Koushi groans, throwing a throw pillow on his brother’s face standing on the doorway, showing him a few sets of girls clothing and shoes he bought impulsively a few days after the boy won the crossdressing contest.

It was Saturday, and Koushi has been sitting in the center of his room for almost two hours already, surrounded by a sea of his outfits, trying to find a perfect set for his date with Ushijima in an hour and a half.

“Oh, come on, Angel. This’ll look great on you!”, Kuroo says with his annoying lop sided grin.

“I know they’ll look great on me, duh”, he scoffs with a confident smirk, “It’s my first date, Niisan. I have to leave a good impression. You’re going to ruin it I swear to God I will kill you if you do”.

“I bet you gave him a hard on during the contest, isn’t that a good impression?”, Kuroo gleams, making the boy’s face flush with embarrassment.

“Sh-shut up”, he mumbles, “but really, why do I have to wear girl’s clothes?”

“It’s a better disguise than your own clothes”, throwing the clothes to the boy which he catches in reflex, “I dare you to go on a date with Ushiwaka in your normal clothes and let’s see if no paparazzi would want to approach you”.

Oikawa peeks in, “Better decide fast, Kou-chan. I still have to do your makeup”, he chimes in with a smile of amusement, raising two hands in front of them to show the boy the make up brushes in between his fingers like claws of Wolverine.

The silver contemplates for a while, assessing the situation they might go through and the set of clothes in front of him, “Fine”, he says with gritted teeth, making the two men pump a fist.

They were definitely having fun dressing up the boy since they didn’t have a girl in their little family.

“Get out”, he huffs standing up to peel off the failure he was wearing.

He then places the clothes flat on his bed to have a better look. It annoyed him that it only took him two minutes to pick from these set of clothes compared to the two hours he wasted choosing from his own wardrobe. 

After dressing up and putting the same wig he wore in the contest, he walks to the living room to take a seat between the two mischievously smiling men.

Koushi crosses his (damn beautiful and yummy) legs and arms with a pout.

“How is this?”, he asks referring to his clothes.

“I think I’m having second thoughts of letting you go out. People are going to be staring at you and I don’t like that”, Kuroo scratches the back of his neck.

“No!”, Oikawa protests, hitting the raven with the brushes that were still in between his fingers, then he turns to the boy, “You look hot, Kou-chan”.

And of course, the always right Oikawa _was_ right. Koushi did look hot wearing a pastel yellow off shoulder making the white skin of his shoulders and neck glow and inviting, and a pair loose black shorts of a perfect contrast to his also white legs. To finish his look, he wore the same nude wedges from the contest.

At exactly 10:00 am, the doorbell rings.

Kuroo stops fixing the non-existent imperfections that needed to be fixed on Koushi’s outfit, hair, and makeup and stands up to open the door.

“Good morning, Kuroo”. Ushijima says with a small bow then returns to his usual stoic being and hands a paper back of house girt as courtesy to the raven.

Kuroo puffs his chest, crosses his arms and glares at the ace from head to toe much like a doting father, “10 points for punctuality. And 20 points for choice of clothes”, nodding approvingly. Kuroo looks down to his feet, “And man your shoes are sick!”.

“Tendou chose them for me”, he answers. For the record, Tendou took dressing up Ushijima seriously and he did look good in a plain white shirt, a white and magenta bomber jacket, washed out ripped jeans, a pair of white NMDs, and a white adidas cap. It gave the stoic ace a younger and chill look.

Koushi walks to the hallway and gulps the lump of nervousness on his throat as he sees the man, “Good morning, Ushijima-san”, he bows, “You look good”.

“Good morning, Kuroo-kun”, he answers hoarsely, “You look good too”.

“Oya? What is with this formality? Come on, you’re fated mates, no need for that”, Kuroo teases, making the two blush just a little. The raven looks at them alternately, and laughs hysterically at their cute expressions.

Oikawa butts in, “Who would’ve thought my mate’s little brother would be the one to fluster you, Ushi-wa-ka-chan”, an evil and teasing smirk on his face.

“Good morning to you too, Oikawa”, ignoring the tease laced on the brunette’s voice.

Kuroo sighs when finally calm again, “We should go. Take care of the house for me, yeah?”, he walks to the brunette to kiss him on the lips.

The brunette hums into the kiss, “Sure sure”, he sing songs. “Be a good third wheel, Tetsu-chan”, to which the raven only chuckles mischievously.

“We’re off”, Koushi pecks him on the cheek.

“Take care and don’t forget to bring me milk bread”.

The three of them walk out of the building and to Ushijima’s BMW, where Kuroo sits on the front seat while the ace opens the door at the back for the boy. Once seated, he takes his place on the driver’s seat.

“10 points for gentlemanliness, and 30 points for the _really_ nice car”, Kuroo says as he puts on his seatbelt.

Koushi facepalms with another groan, longer than the ones he did since earlier.

As to why Kuroo was coming to their “date”, it was yet another condition. A day after the contest, Ushijima called Koushi to nervously ask him out on a date to which naturally he accepts. And of course he had to ask permission from the raven.

“Sure. But”, Kuroo grins obviously plotting something, “I have to be there since it _is_ a first date. Before you become boyfriends, he’d need to have my approval first. No me, no date”, was what he said.

It wasn’t like Koushi had any other choice, so now they were here.

Ushijima parks outside a well known mall in Tokyo, and the three of them walk to a simple family restaurant.

“30 points for choice of lunch”, Kuroo says, sitting beside his brother.

After a simple lunch, they then go to the cinema where Kuroo says, “Another 30 points for choice of movie”, sitting in between the two, “Looks like you’re lucky, Koushi, you guys like the same genre of movie”.

If Koushi would be honest, he didn’t enjoy the movie at all with his brother making side comments in every scene and eating his popcorn noisily which was obviously in purpose since he never did that when they watched alone.

The three of them have been together for almost five hours already but Ushijima and Koushi have yet to have a conversation with the raven being around.

They decided to have a snack at a nearby cafe and on the way to the shop, Koushi noticed something.

Everyone was staring or just looking at them wherever they went, with not so whispers of “They’re so hot. Models?”, “Look at that pretty omega, he’s so sexy”, “I dig the black haired”, “Oh my God, the one with the bomber jacket, he’s body is so ugh”.

Koushi glances at Ushijima who has absolutely no clue of what was happening around them, then he glances at his brother who has a smirk plastered on his goddamned handsome face. Clad in a white tank top showing off his broad shoulders and toned biceps, a red flannel around his hips, black jeans ripped on the knees, black converse, his prescription glasses, and a black beanie with cat ears to cover his bed hair, he looked like a typical hot college boy.

If people don’t look and pay attention closely, and with Kuroo’s bedhead and Ushijima’s dark olive hair hidden, one wouldn’t think that they were actually celebrities. But that didn’t mean they weren’t hot because damn they were still fucking sexy. It made Koushi smile smugly knowing that everyone was admiring them, feeling like they were walking on a runway.

In the cafe, they take a table by the window then orders their drink. A chai tea latte for Koushi and black coffee for the two men.

Once they receive their drinks, Kuroo speaks up in between them. “20 points for the choice of cafe”, he nods, “Its simple. But modern”.

Having enough, Koushi groans. “Niisan, can you just leave us in peace? We haven’t talked the whole day”.

“What am I doing? I’m not even preventing you from talking to each other”, raising both hands in the air.

“Your very presence is”, looking at Ushijima with wide eyes for backup.

The ace nods in agreement, “He is right. I think it is “awkward” as Tendou would say”, and sips on his coffee.

“See? Even Ushijima-san agrees”

“But you guys already talked just now. Keep at it, don’t mind me”, the raven shrugs.

“Go home, Niisan. I’m not a kid, I can take care of myself”, he puts his cup to his lips, letting his latte calm him down.

“Yes, you’re a kid. You’re fourteen”

Koushi puts his cup down, “Exactly! I’m fourteen. Not _fourkid”._

Kuroo gasps exaggeratedly, putting his hands over his heart, “Where did you get such cheekiness?!”, he says, mocking surprise.

For the hundredth time Koushi groans, “From you, you dumbass!”. Making the ace chuckle behind his cup and the boy smiles at his own joke.

“I am so happy”, the raven wipes a fake tear from his eye.

Koushi sighs in defeat.

From behind him, he hears a group of girls murmuring lines in between Kuroo Tetsurou and volleyball. He turns over his shoulder to confirm what he heard. Behind him were three girls probably in college, whispering to each other with blushes on their cheeks and stealing glances of his brother.

An idea pops in his head, so he turns back on his drink and sits up straight with a leg crossed over the other, elbow over the table and his chin on a hand, “Niisan, would you mind checking what pastries they have in display?”, he asks sweetly, purposively fluttering his long eyelashes.

“Why don’t you ask Ushijima, he’s your date not me”, pointing at the said man who raises an eyebrow.

“Well, if he was my date then you shouldn’t even be here in the first place.”, he says in annoyance. Going back to his plan he continues, “Please? Ushijima-san paid everything for you, it’s the least you can do. Besides, only the Niisan I love knows the types of cakes I want”.

The raven blushes at that, “Okay. Don’t do anything stupid”, he says with one brow raised and two fingers pointing at them.

Koushi waves him off, “Of course we won’t”.

Once the raven was out of earshot he whispers to the ace, “When I say run, we get out of here”, a smirk forming on his lips.

Surprised by the younger boy’s command, Ushijima whispers too. “Why?”.

“Just do it”, he giggles.

Leaning in the man says, “Will he not get mad at you?”

“Nope”, saying the P with a pop. Then he clears his throat and speaks in a voice loud enough for the girls around them to hear, but not too much to be heard by his brother on the counter. Putting a hand on his mouth he fakes being starstruck, “Oh my God, isn’t our friend Kuroo Tetsurou handsome?”, he faces the ace to pretend having a conversation with him when he notices all eyes were on them, “Not just that, he’s also really kind for treating us here”.

Ushijima clears his throat, finally figuring out what the boy was up to, “Indeed he is”. He reaches the top of his cap to put it lower and prevent being recognized himself.

A girl from the table beside them approaches Koushi, “U-uhm, do you think he would mind if we asked for a photo?”, she asks fidgeting on her phone.

Koushi peeks at his brother who was still checking on the pastry display with a serious scrutinising expression on his face. He shakes his head, “Oh no. No, he wouldn’t mind at all”, then he turns to look at every girl who seems to want to do the same, “He loves his fans. In fact, he wouldn’t even mind if all of you go to him. Go. Go”.

The girls didn’t have to be told twice and they all rushed to the raven who in turns became too surprised being surrounded in an instant to even deny his identity.

When Koushi deemed it safe enough and the raven wasn’t facing them, he says the word he had been dying to do all day. He looks at Ushijima with a full toothed grin, “Run”.

And they run, ignoring Kuroo yelling at them to come back.

They weren’t able to plan where to go but Koushi thought it was great that both of them thought of running back to the car. He also found it endearing that Ushijima ran at Koushi’s pace as he was running in high heels. The silver laughed the whole way back to the car and even Ushijima enjoyed the thrill of escaping the boy’s older brother.

Once they get in the car, Ushijima starts it as soon as he was seated, “Where do we go?”.

“Anywhere away from here”, Koushi replies in between pants and giggles, seated beside the older man.

The ace thought for a moment as he drives out of the parking lot before saying, “I know where to take us”, with a small smile on his lips.

Koushi fishes for his phone from his pouch to see a lot of messages and missed calls from his brother.

(5:12 pm) Me: Sorry, Niisan

(5:12 pm) Me: I’ll be back b4 10

(5:12 pm) Me: I promise

(5:12 pm) Me: I love you so so so much!

(5:12 pm) Me: <3

Then he turns his phone off. He sighs and turns to the ace, “Where are we going? I promised Niisan I’ll be back before 10”.

As the ace wheels the car to the right he replies, “There is a small strip mall by a beach I like. It is not far from here. I will return you home safe and sound”.

“Okay”

The whole drive was still quiet, no words were being said and the awkward tension was still fluttering around them despite the fact that they have been talking over the phone for almost three months already. After ten minutes they arrive their location and the parking lot on top of the cliff gave them the best view of the sunset. To give the boy a better view, Ushijima grabs his waist and lifts him up making him yelp in surprise, to sit him on top of the car.

It enamoured the ace how the simple gesture made the boy flush, even more when his face reflected the different hues of the sunset. How it made the whole boy glow in the otherwise darkening sky.

He couldn’t help but stare at the boy, staring with wonder as the sun sets. His eyes reflecting the painting in the sky with beautiful orange which ombres into soft pinks of spring to purple lavenders and blue hydrangeas and finally the dark blue of the night sky glittered with sparkling constellations.

As to not disturb the silence, Koushi whispers softly with eyes still glued at the spectacle in front of him, “It’s beautiful”.

Ushijima gulps, putting his hands in his pockets but eyes still admiring the boy, he whispers back, “It is”.

Immediately he averts his gaze to the scene in front of them when the boy turns to him with an adoring smile, “Let’s go?”.

Ushijima nods then helps the boy down. They walk in silence down the cliff to the mall with the older man leading the way. In just about two minutes of being there, Koushi already loved the place. He loved how it looked so lively with different lanterns hung up here and there, how the savory smell of street food and the ocean salt float around the open space, and how the breeze seemed to caress his skin. The people also seemed lively, wearing different colourful kimonos and jinbei to battle off the heat. All in all the place seemed like it was having a summer festival.

The ace stops in front of an apparel shop, making the boy wonder. Seeming to understand the unspoken question written on the boy’s face he says, “I assumed you would want to change in more comfortable clothes and shoes”.

“Thank you, Ushijima-san”, he was genuinely thankful since his clothes were starting to feel uncomfortable then enters the store with the ace behind him, tipping his cap lower to hide his face.

Koushi puts on a simple pair of jeans, an oversized white shirt, and a pair of cheap sneakers. At the cashier he puts his used clothes in a paper bag then fishes a few bills from his pouch to hand to the lady.

The lady shakes her head and points behind him, “The young gentleman over there already paid for you”, his head whips behind him to see Ushijima looking at some merchandise. _When did he?_ Koushi cocks his head to the side with wonder.

He says his thanks to the cashier and walks to the man, “Ushijima-san, you didn’t have to pay for my clothes”.

“I was the one who invited you to this date, Kuroo-kun”, he replies simply.

“Thank you, again”

Ushijima nods and together they exit the shop. After a few steps the ace stops again in front of another shop.

“Please, stay here”, he tells the boy politely, “I will not take long”, he says before entering the shop leaving Koushi to wonder again.

In five minutes the ace comes out of the shop, holding something behind him. He walks to the boy and places a white cap on the boy’s head. “Now we match”, he states deeply and a small smile on his lips.

 _Couple cap?_ , Koushi couldn’t help but think, blushing with pursed lips and gleaming eyes.

Clearly the older man was trying his best to draw pure and amusing expressions from the boy and marvel on the different smiles he was being given. “Shall we?”, he says amusedly at the still blushing boy, offering his arm.

Koushi only nods and shyly takes the ace’s strong arm, still flustered about the fact they were wearing matching caps.

They walk around the place, occasionally stopping by some boots to play games like goldfish catching and ring toss where they both sucked at. Then they stopped by a small arcade with Koushi challenging the older man in air hockey, where the ashen won five straight rounds flawlessly.

“Who knew Mr. Perfect sucked at air hockey?”, he says in between pants and giggles, both hands on his hips.

“I did not expect this game to be this hard”, the ace scowls at the game, making the ashen laugh even more. “And I am not perfect. Although I cannot say the same about you. I think you are perfect”, he deadpans.

“How can you say that with such a straight face?!”, Koushi lowkey yells and crouches down to hide his tomato face from the man.

After a few more rounds of playing and Ushijima losing unceremoniously, they decide to take a break and buy refreshments to refuel themselves. Then they watch a few matches of sumo and a bonodori performance at the center of the strip. Once they felt their hunger from walking and playing around, they bought too much food that they ended up with plastics and take out boxes of crepes, takoyaki, yakisoba, caramel apples, dried squid, and grilled frankfurters in each arm.

Seeing that every seat around the place was taken, they walk to the beach and eat there in silence, away from the festivities instead.

Noticing that the boy was slowing down behind him, Ushijima asks, “Are you okay?”.

Koushi fakes a smile, “Yes”.

The ace, perspective that he is walks to the boy and Koushi’s heart stops at the ace kneels in front of him to feel the boy’s leg muscles, “You are in pain”.

The ashen bites his bottom lip in embarrassment, “I ran in heels earlier and we’ve been walking a lot”, he bites his lip harder as he averts his gaze from the handsome man _kneeling_ in front of him.

Ushijima uses a thumb to touch the corner of the boy’s lips, his eyes slightly dark, “Please do not bite your lip”.

Koushi nods and licks his reddening lip, making the ace gulp. He turns and crouches in front of the boy, “Climb on my back so that you wouldn’t hurt yourself as we walk on the sand”.

The ashen hates himself for feeling like a high school girl for crushing on the ace and blushing nonstop at his every sweet and endearing gestures. He bites on his bottom lip again to stop the full smile forming on it and gingerly wraps his small arms around the older man’s neck.

“Hold on tight”, Ushijima says gruffly, gently gripping on the boy’s _soft_ thighs then stands up to start walking again.

They walk in silence until Koushi speaks up, “That looks like a good place to eat”, he points at a large and flat rock by the water.

 

The two of them place all their purchases and eat, talking leisurely about anything and everything from praising the food, to things school related or volleyball related, to just how everything seemed calm.

 

“That was good”, Koushi sighs exhaustedly and feeling full.

 

“You are tired”, the ace states the obvious, “We have done a lot in only a span of three hours. Let us rest here for a while”.

 

Koushi nods, pulls his knees to his chest while the older man crosses his legs in front of him and just stare into the ocean reflecting the moonlight.

Neither of them were talking but they liked the silence. It was comfortable and free from the awkward tension that surrounded them earlier. In a span of three hours they felt that they knew each other better.

Koushi found it darling how the older man furrows his brows when he doesn’t understand something or avert his gaze when he is embarrassed, how he made sure to always be right beside him whenever he drifts to far or gets distracted. How he likes to eat his last piece of takoyaki whole, and when his left dimple show when he smiles widely. It entertains him how passionate and how animated the man gets when he talks about volleyball.

While Ushijima found it alluring when the boy pouts when he gets frustrated. He found it enticing whenever the boy bites his lips when he is the one embarrassed. He found it amazing that the boy likes his food super extra spicy, and how he can eat as much as Ushijima when he’s body was small. He likes it whenever the boy squeezes on his arm tightly when he gets excited and how expressive his face gets. He likes how the boy’s cheeks bloom beautiful pink hues when he laughs and blush at the simplest thing the older man does or says. 

They have talked to each other over the phone for only three months and have been together for only barely a day, but they felt comfortable being around each other. Not counting the time when the older Kuroo was with them, to them talking and being with each other was natural. To Koushi it felt natural to lace his arm around the man’s, while Ushijima thought it felt natural to laugh at the littlest things the boy does.

It was getting late and colder. Koushi shivers and hugs himself when one strong breeze hits them.

Ushijima lifts him from his side and places him between his legs, wrapping the boy as much as he could with the large jacket he was wearing, his strong arms around the ashen’s slim waist. After a few more shifts to look for a perfect position, Koushi sighs as he leans on Ushijima’s broad warm chest.

Koushi giggles, “Ushijima-san, you’re surprisingly clingy aren’t you?”.

Ushijima only shrugs, then places his chin on the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s cute”, he whispers.

“I am not cute”, the ace disagrees, tilting his head to face the boy.

“Yes you are”, Koushi argues, poking on the man’s nose who wrinkles on it.

“No, I am not. You are”, the ace speaks on the boy’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla and cocoa.

Koushi should’ve been squealing when he feels the man’s hot breath on him but he sits up to laugh whole heartedly. Ushijima following, amused with their stupid and childish argument.

He sighs and leans on the man again, letting the slow and equal rise and fall of the man’s chest comfort him.

“Ushijima-san, your heart’s beating really fast”, he says softly, eyes closed.

Ushijima presses his lips on the boy’s shoulder, unwraps his arms from the boy to take one of his hand. Slowly he caresses his palm, feeling the soft skin of each finger tip.

When Koushi doesn’t receive a reply, he turns his head to look at the man.

“I know we have only met recently”, Ushijima speaks lowly, slowly intertwining his large fingers to the boy’s lithe ones, “But I like you”, he then looks straight at the boy.

Copper eyes widen and suddenly he couldn’t hear the ocean waves and the white noise from the festival. He couldn’t feel the cold breeze hitting them. Instead he feels warm, Ushijima was warm around him, deep inside his chest was warm. They both don’t move for about a minute before Koushi swallows the liquid pooling in his mouth and his heart beating faster.

Using his free hand, Ushijima cups the boy’s blooming cheek, who instinctively closes his eyes and leans into the warm touch, nuzzling on it to release the scent of pines and mint.

Ever so slowly they lean in to decrease the space between them until their lips meet. It was gentle, chaste. There were no fireworks, no sparkles that romance novels or shoujo mangas would often describe it as. It was just, pure.

“I like you too”, Koushi whispers on the man’s lips. Staring fondly at the adoring gold eyes looking through him.

Then they go back to their previous position, but with their hands entwined together while Ushijima wraps his arms around the boy tighter. Drowning in each other’s scent.

“This turned out to be an amazing first date after all”, Koushi says to no one.

_______________________________

At five to ten they both stop outside the Kuroos’ apartment facing each other and hand held together.

After a few minutes of just staring into each other’s eyes, Ushijima finally speaks up first, “I had fun”, his voice low.

“I had fun too”, Koushi nods with a slightly crestfallen expression.

With a large hand he cups the boy’s face who in turn nuzzles on it with eyes closed, drinking up the ace’s warm scent, “Do not worry, we will still be able to see each other. If it is alright with you, from now on I will be the one to pick you up from school whenever I am free”.

“Yes”, Koushi replies softly in a hushed tone of appreciation.

After another minute of neither of them moving, Ushijima uses his other hand to snake around the smaller boy’s waist. Slowly he pulls him closer until the space between them was nonexistent. Then he slides the hand from his cheek down to his chin to lift the boy’s head up.

Koushi’s heart stops as the ace slowly leans in, so close that he could feel the man’s breath on his lips. He closes his eyes as they close the space between their seeking lips.

“Welcome back”, Kuroo says with a growl as he opens the door loudly, its knob hitting the wall with a loud thud.

The two jump back away from each other in surprise, “N-niisan! I’m back!”, he gasps slightly annoyed as he was just a millimetre away from kissing his fated mate.

Seeing that the raven was a bit angered he immediately wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck, tip toeing. But the raven doesn’t wrap his arms around the boy back, instead his arms remained crossed in front of him and eyes glaring at the boy. Kuroo wrinkles his nose and Koushi instantly knew that his brother was only faking anger. “Niisan, don’t be mad, please? I’m back on time as promised”, giving an apologetic smile.

Kuroo doesn’t reply and shifts his gaze to the ace left outside their door, silently asking if they did anything stupid when he was gone.

Knowing what his brother was curious about, he uses a hand to turn the raven’s face back to him, “We didn’t do anything stupid, Niisan. If I make you salted mackerel will you forgive us?”, he pecks the raven’s lips and gives him the most charming smile in his arsenal, making the man blush furiously.

The raven clears his throat, “I want three”, furrowing his brow even more to intimidate the boy.

Koushi giggles and walks to the living room to greet Oikawa, leaving the two men to talk.

“I suppose you guys had fun?”, Kuroo asks with a shit eating grin and raising his brows up and down.

Ushijima nods curtly, “Indeed we have”.

“Come on in. You should eat with us, have another taste of Koushi’s cooking”.

“Thank you”, without second thoughts he accepts the invitation, secretly giddy with the fact that he would get to spend a little bit more time with the boy and have a taste of his cooking as a bonus. “Pardon the intrusion”, he says as he toes off his shoes.

As they walk to the living room they here Koushi squealing with glee beside Oikawa. “Oh my god. THE Tsukishima Kei and THE Akaashi Keiji. In my apartment”, he breathes, putting emphasis on the word “the” as he admired the two said men, his idols, sipping from their teacups in front of him, with Bokuto in between them.

Even though the two were only wearing simple clothes, Tsukishima in a wide low neck black shirt and denim skin tight pants, and Akaashi in army green long sleeved turtle neck and black leather pants, to Koushi they absolutely looked stunning.

“I have never been starstruck this much in my entire life”, he squeezes Oikawa’s arm beside him, “I’m with three of my favourite models. I think I’m gonna die!”, he says, trying his best not to yell with too much excitement.

All the men chuckles at the flustered boy. Ushijima takes a seat beside Koushi, and Kuroo on the floor between Oikawa’s legs who automatically wraps his arms and long exposed legs around the raven.

“Imagine being in my situation”, Bokuto huffs with enthusiasm, “I get to live with them. There isn’t a day I don’t melt!”, he tells the boy smugly.

Koushi tilts his head to the side, “Why does Tsukishima-san live with you? Isn’t Akaashi-san your mate?”.

Bokuto replies in a matter of factly, “Oh, Kei became my mate too just recently so it really isn’t around the news yet”, he leans back to wrap his big arms around the two beautiful men, who averts their gaze, trying to hide their blush behind their cups. “Now I have two gorgeous Keis in my life!”.

The ashen’s jaw slacks at the information. With Bokuto wearing ordinary gym clothes, one wouldn’t think that he was mates with two drop dead attractive omegas, but he says, “You are so lucky, Bokuto-san”.

“Damn right! I could die a happy ma- Ack! Keiji!”, he uses both hands to rub his head.

“Language, Bokuto-san”, Akaashi simply says, putting his cup down.

“You’re too loud. Shut up.”, Tsukishima scowls at their alpha mate with one brow raised.

Koushi giggles while the others laugh at the three but then the boy remembers that he was missing something important, “Uhm. But why are you here?”, he gives his brother a questioning look but only receives a knowing smirk in return.

Tshukishima clears his throat, ignoring the owl’s whining about getting hurt, “We want you to work with us. As a model”.

“Wh-what?!”, he turns to the smiling Kuroo and Oikawa in disbelief. Squeezing Oikawa’s arm even more like it would prevent him from fainting. Then he turns to Ushijima who didn’t seem fazed about the statement. “Why aren’t you surprised? You knew about this?”.

Ushijima shakes his head, “I do not. It is just that ever since you won, I thought it was just a matter of time before modelling agencies notice you. You are a natural”, making the boy blush for the nth time that night.

Oikawa and Kuroo nods in agreement. “Of course they’d notice you because, duh, you’re too pretty for your own good and _I_ taught you”, Oikawa chimes in smugly.

“By coincidence, our manager, Ukai-san, has a nephew in your school from the photography club who in turn sent him your pictures. Then we told him that you are the brother of our friend so he asked us to offer you the job”, Akaashi says calmly.

“And since you’re still a student, the agency will try its best to adjust to your class schedule so you don’t have to worry about missing anything school related”, Tsukishima continues.

“The pay is high too”, the brunette finishes. Koushi believes him since most of his income came from modelling.

“Thank you so much for the offer but I think I should still talk about it with Niisan”, he turns to the said man.

“Oh, we already talked about it. I think its perfect for you”, the raven shrugs.

Koushi furrows his brow, not quite sure if his own brother was really okay with it, “Are you sure?”.

The raven gives him a thumbs up and an assuring smile, “You’ll be working with my best friends”, he glares at the blonde who gags at the word “best friend” then turns to the boy again, “Knowing that you’ll be in safe hands, I’ll rest easy. Plus, that means you wouldn’t have to look for some crappy part time job like I did”.

The boy drops down to hug the raven who hugs him in return, “Thank you so much, Niisan. You really are the best”, he speaks on the raven’s neck.

“Like I always say. Anything for you, Angel”, he kisses him on the temple.

Then Koushi lifts his head to look at the ace, silently asking him for his own thoughts.

“I will support you in whatever endeavour you want to go through. I know you will shine brightly in that field of work”, he says with a light tug on one side of his lips.

“Now that that’s settled, I think its time for us to go”, Tsukishima stands up and walks toward the door.

Bokuto whines dejectedly, “Already? Right now?”.

“No, tomorrow. Yes, right now Bokuto-san”, the blonde answers in annoyance.

The raven whines next, “Aww! Tsukki, stay a bit more! Didn’t you miss me?”.

“No”, the blonde grimaces, looking at the raven like he was some trash, “And its Tsukishima you stray cat”.

Kuroo chuckles, “Ah! Salty as ever”, he clutches his chest to feign being hurt, “After all the volleyball tips I taught you, this is how you repay me?”.

“That was one time and I didn’t get half of what you said because of your shitty teaching. Why am I even friends with you?”, he scowls.

“Because you dig my two other bestfriends”, he clapbacks, referring to the two owls and immediately Tsukishima turns to the door and the raven doesn’t miss the red on the tip of his ears.

“Thank you for the tea”, Akaashi says, following his omega mate to the door.

“Wait! C-can I have a picture with you and Tsukishima-san? I-If you don’t mind”, he stands up then turns to Oikawa, “You too, Tooru-nii”.

“We don’t mind at all”, Akaashi accepts politely.

“The four of us are going to break the internet”, Oikawa sing songs with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Koushi squeals, bouncing with joy, “Okay, just let me change my clothes real quick”.

He dashes to his room to change into a really loose grey sweater that shows off one shoulder and black booty shorts to match Oikawa’s in his feel at home outfit of his favourite teal sweater and white booty shorts.

Once done, he goes back to the living room to see the three models taking their positions on the black couch and the three alphas in front of them with their cameras ready to take pictures from every angle like the dutiful instagram boyfriends they are.

Tsukishima sat at the center of the couch with his legs open, while the brunette was beside him with one leg over the blonde’s. Akaashi positions himself on the other side of the blonde, kneeling while facing the two.

Akaashi speaks softly, “Sit behind Kei, Koushi. On top of the back rest”.

When seated, Tsukishima grabs the boy’s smooth legs, “Put you legs around me”, making the boy blush.

Once positioned they start posing and the alphas start clicking. Tsukishima caresses both of Koushi’s legs, nuzzling his nose on one inner thigh with eyes closed.

Ushijima suppresses a rumble trying to escape his chest as the blonde rubs slow circles on the boy’s thigh, so he focuses more on taking pictures instead.

Oikawa leans in to move his face closer to the blonde’s, giving seductive looks on the camera. While Akaashi, still kneeling, wraps a hand on Koushi’s waist, the other on his knee, looking straight at him. In return, Koushi drapes one arm over his neck and the other to cup his cheek.

All in all, they looked like they were actually seducing each other.

Still taking pictures, Bokuto speaks up, “Bro, not that I’m watching porn, but I think this is way better”.

Kuroo replies while clutching his chest, “Bro, its been nice knowing you”, he puts the phone down and faces the owl to put his hands over the owl’s shoulder, “I’m ready to die”, pretending to cry.

“Me too”, Bokuto sobs.

“Broooo!”

“Broooooooo!”, and they hug while faking crying. Leaving Ushijima to take a few more shots, secretly zooming the camera to the boy.

Koushi whispers at the groaning men around him, “How did you guys even fall in love with these two?”.

“We have no idea”, they all answer in unision. Koushi giggles at their annoyance while the three compare the shots they took.

“Why can’t Kuroo-san be more like Kuroo-kun?”, the blonde asks.

“Kou-chan IS Tetsu-chan deep inside”, Oikawa answers with a grimace.

“Bro, I-I think we should go”, Bokuto growls with a flustered face after seeing one particular photo where his two mates were looking straight at the camera with half lidded eyes. He then looks at his mates who seemed to heat up as well seeing that their alpha was starting to become aroused, turning them on as well.

“Okay, bro. See you in training”, patting him on the back. “And use protection!”, he says really loud just to tease the two blushing omegas rushing out the door with weak thank yous.

After seeing their visitors out, the raven walks to the living room in front of the three sitting comfortably on the sofa. He points at the boy in the middle, “You promised to cook for me. Tooru and I haven’t eaten yet”, as if on cue his stomach grumbles loudly making the brunette and the ashen giggle.

“Okay, I’ll be quick. Just watch tv or something”, Koushi then proceeds to the kitchen, wears his black crow apron and starts cooking six salted mackerels, one with extra chilli spice. Oikawa snuggles on Kuroo’s lap, totally unconscious of Ushijima since he was already used to the two all over each other, and they watch the latest movie of Star Wars.

When Koushi finishes, the three men helped setting the table and took their seats.

“Itadakimasu”, they bless their food.

“Yes! Three for me!”, Kuroo says with a full grin as Koushi places one fish on his brother’s plate. As soon as he takes his first bite, the raven’s face immediately turned into a full shade of christmas red, his lips swollen, and eyes filled with tears. “Holy fuck! Koushi!”, he screams gulping a glass of water in one go. He hisses at the pain then dashes to the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

Koushi snickers and muses at the two men left with him, their eyes wide as they look at their own plates, “Oops. That was supposed to mine”, faking innocence. Then the two look at him with a bit of panic in their eyes. “Don’t worry, only my fish is spicy”, he giggles mischievously.

“You did that on purpose, Kou-chan”, the brunette chuckles as he hears his boyfriend screaming in pain in the bathroom.

Koushi shrugs, “Ugh. That was for my birthday gift, for coming with us earlier, and for cockblocking us outside”, he mumbles the last one while counting with his fingers.

Ushijima takes a bite of his food to prevent Oikawa from making a side comment at what Koushi said with a teasing smirk. “This is very delicious”, he takes another bite, swallowing it down before speaking again with a serious tone, “And I think I should try my best not to get into Kuroo-kun’s bad side”.

“He’s pure evil, I tell you, Ushiwaka-chan”, Oikawa groans.

They eat their delicious Japanese style meal with Kuroo screaming and cursing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While doing this chapter I realized I already need a lover, because honestly I haven't dated for 3 years which takes me to the problem of having absolutely no idea what to put in here.
> 
> I hope this 7k suffices :(
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> I might be gone for two months and be able to update regularly again on August.  
> I just got assigned to one of the most toxic hospitals for two months so I'm really sorry I wouldn't be able to post on time.  
> I won't promise but I will really try to update at least once in either of my two works.  
> I'm really sorry :(  
> PS: I'm so nervous for my june-july rotations :(
> 
> You can leave prompts by messaging me on twitter > @bbmauriceg
> 
> \- Lots of Love <3


	9. I Want to Call You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is trash

“How was class?”, Ushijima asks the younger boy as he opens his car for the boy to enter.

“It was such a drag”, Koushi grumbles as he takes his seat, making older man chuckle seeing the boy’s scrunched up face.

He leans in to kiss the ashen’s forehead with a small smile before closing the passenger door, “You worked hard”.

Ushijima and Koushi have already been dating for a month and true to his promise, the older man picks up the boy from school during his free time. Today was Thursday and that meant it was Ushijima’s free day. At the same time it also meant that Koushi could stay at the older man’s place provided that he would bring the boy to school the next day.

Ever since they have been together, the both of them have always been looking forward to Thursday nights where they chill at home with a few movies, Ushijima’s homemade food, and a few sweet and languid stolen kisses in between, but nothing further than those since Ushijima wanted Koushi to keep his virginity until his next heat in December.

As soon as the older man takes his seat and starts up the car Koushi continues, “Almost everyone have been asking for photos and autographs in the hallways, it’s kind of annoying”, he says the last part almost in a whisper but with no ill will. “I really appreciate it of course, but I feel like I’ve been robbed of my freedom to walk around in peace and without people squealing at me left and right”.

 

“Well, it is expected since you are the youngest omega to ever be the cover of Japan’s Vogue”, Ushijima replies in a matter of factly with an empathic smile. “And we also admitted in each of our interviews that we are already dating

Koushi sighs heavily and raises a hand to rub his temple, “Now I know how Tooru-nii feels”, with a little blush on his face.

The older man reaches his right arm to ruffle his lover’s hair, “You can pick the movie tonight to remove your stress”, he then turns to give him a small smile. “We can also drop by the grocery to get ingredients for mapo tofu”, he finishes.

Koushi’s cheeks heat up a little and turns away to look at a distance, “How can you be such a perfect boyfriend?”, he mumbles.

Once they entered the grocery store, Ushijima immediately notices all heads turned to the ashen boy, carefully scrutinizing him from head to toe with malice, and a wave of possessiveness and anger flows through his veins.

With long strides he walks to Koushi’s side to hold his hand maybe a little too hard but careful not to hurt him and says, “Let us make this quick. I am already hungry”.

Koushi giggles and quickly takes what they needed for one serving of mapo tofu and a bowl of katsudon.

At the check out counter, they met someone they never expected to meet.

“Didn’t expect to meet you here, Kou-chan”, the man says in a seductive manner while pulling his face mask down, his tone making Ushijima’s blood boil a little. Clad in a plain black hoodie and washed out jeans, another alpha model by the name of Daishou Suguru greets them with an evil gleam in his eyes.

“Please stop calling me that, senpai”, Koushi replies in a polite manner.

“Why not? Its cute! Perfect for my cute little kohai”, he answers, walking closer to pinch on Koushi’s cheek.

Ushijima grunts at the side to make his presence notice but with no avail. Daishou continues purposely ignoring the other alpha, “What brings you here?”.

Koushi steps motions to Ushijima, “Grocery”, he replies. “Senpai, this is Ushijima-san. My boyfriend”.

Daishou steps closer to the younger boy again and slings an arm over the boy’s shoulder, his other hand over his own hips. “Ah, yes. The famous Ushijima Wakatoshi. It’s a pleasure to meet you”, he says with no pleasure at all, teasing the older man seeing that his hands were clenched.

Before he might press even more on the ace’s buttons, he lets go and takes his purchases from the blushing cashier, “Time for me to go!”, he sing songs before stepping closer to the boy again to peck his cheek, “I’ll see you at work”, he winks and leaves with a wave.

“I do not like him”, Ushijima scowls.

“Don’t worry, I don’t like him either”, Koushi replies with a shrug.

The ace’s nerves calmed down at the drive to his loft as Koushi talks about his day and something about the older Kuroo’s stupidity.

The loft, unexpectedly of Ushijima, was garage themed. The walls made of bricks with posters and frames, the whole floor free of walls, the furniture either black or silver, with potted plants placed here and there. At the top floor was Ushijima’s bedroom with a king sized bed covered in crisp white sheets which the two of them share when Koushi sleeps over, a black wardrobe and two black nightstands with a lamp on either side. All in all it was a young bachelor’s pad.

They both place their purchase on the kitchen island and then Ushijima proceeds to cooking their food just the way Koushi wants it made.

Koushi sits on a stool in front of Ushijima, his feet swaying to and fro as he watched the older man do his work, secretly drooling at the sight of the older man’s biceps flexing.

“Why are you staring at me?”, Ushijima asks innocently as he mixes on the pot.

Koushi shakes his head with a smile and hops down the stool, “I’m going to change”. He then walks up the stairs and to wardrobe to open the bottom drawer which transformed into his own drawer in less than a month.

After changing into pink shorts and Ushijima’s university sweater which he stole from the man’s own drawer, he pads down to the living room to pick a movie for later.

They eat in silence with Koushi praising the older man of his cooking then they proceed to cleaning up. They divide the work with Ushijima washing the dishes and Koushi wiping them dry while humming a recently famous pop song.

With the two of them working together, they finish quickly and snuggle at the black sofa to watch Kimi no Nawa since Koushi said he hasn’t watched it yet.

A few minutes into the movie, Ushijima grabs Koushi by the waist and places him on his lap, making the younger boy gasp. He then wraps his arms around the boy to pull him closer.

“Ushijima-san, what’s gotten into you?”, Koushi giggles.

The ace merely grunts in response.

The both of them shift to look for a comfortable position then continues to watch the movie, but every now and then Ushijima’s mind drifts to what he saw in the grocery, making him unable to focus. He feels something build up in him, remembering the stares of the people and especially the stares of the alphas towards Koushi when they passed by the aisles. Hungry and lustful. Finally, he remembers Daishou Suguru again, the sight of him touching and pecking his lover pulling on his nerves.

The older man bends his neck to kiss Koushi behind the ear making him gasp again. His arm pull on the boy closer, the other caressing the boy’s exposed leg. Bringing his hand up and down, from his knee and up until his thumb and forefinger disappear under the boy’s shorts.

“U-Ushijima-sa-aaaaah”, he breathes when the ace licks his neck and squeezes his thigh with a strong hand. Koushi wriggles out of Ushijima’s grasp to turn, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck to kiss his forehead, “You’re extra clingy today. It’s cute”, he smiles sweetly.

Ushijima couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful his boyfriend was and he also couldn’t help but feel possessive. He knows it’s selfish and he knows that being a model was Koushi’s job, to be idolised and adored, but he couldn’t stop thinking about claiming him right there and then. To make him his. To push the boy down and ram his cock into his virgin asshole. To mark him. To impregnate him with their pups.

Instead of giving a reply, Ushijima furrows his brows to shoo the thoughts away since they haven’t even went past kissing so he settles into diving into Koushi’s plush lips.

Koushi hums into the rough kiss, the older man’s tongue intruding the boy’s mouth to explore every delicious corner. Ushijima pulls him closer again to grab the boy’s perfectly round ass that fits so well in his hands as Koushi plays with the hair at the back of the older man’s neck while giving out the sweetest moans.

Koushi puts their foreheads together when their lips part, staring at the most beautiful olives that always look through him, “Clingy _and_ rough”, he breathes on Ushijima’s mouth.

Ushijima merely grunts again, making Koushi raise a brow, “Seriously, what’s wrong?”.

The older man averts his eyes to nothing in particular and mumbles, “Nothing is wrong”.

The ashen tips the older man’s face to make him look at him again and speaks in a serious tone, “That’s the first time you kissed me that way so I don’t think “Nothing is wrong” is the right answer, Ushijima-san”.

“Their eyes were all over you”, he sighs.

Koushi tilts his head to the side, “Whose eyes?”.

“The alphas at the grocery store. They were practically undressing you”, Ushijima replies gruffly, then sighs and loosens his hold on the boy to rub his temple, “I am sorry for being angry about it. I could not help but be angry since I am your boyfriend”.

“Is this about senpai? Are you jealous?”, Koushi asks, trying his best to stop himself from smiling at how cute the older man was.

“Yes I am”, Ushijima deadpans.

“Ugh, you are so cute. He’s just naturally clingy”, he pecks his lips with a smack, which then turns to another heated one and Koushi pulling on the man’s hair to deepen the kiss.

“Don’t let him touch you”

Koushi nods.

Ushijima kisses lower, tracing the boy’s jaw, leaving a few nips here and there down to the boy’s neck to draw out his sweet scent. “Are you going to the studio tomorrow?”.

“Yes”, Koushi breathes.

That would mean Koushi would be working with a few alphas again. Some would probably try or are already making a move on him, without Koushi even knowing it. So his alpha instincts kick in, “I want to scent mark you”.

Koushi’s whole body halts and heat up at the statement, “H-how?”.

“However you want me to”, Ushijima says, not stopping from kissing the boy’s collarbones, careful not to leave obvious marks since Koushi has a photoshoot the next day as his hands massage the boy’s soft globes.

Suddenly feeling something build up in the pits of his stomach, “I want to suck your cock”, Koushi whispers seductively in his ear. And this time it was Ushijima’s turn to stop to look at the boy’s flushed face. Eyes half lidded with lust and lips swollen from the rough kissing.

Immediately, Ushijima feels his cock harden under the boy. Koushi moans again as Ushijima’s grip on his ass tightens.

“You do not have to”, he grunts, trying to keep his composure to not attack the boy.

“But I want to”, Koushi rolls his hips slowly like how he did with his brother before and they both shudder at the friction, “Please-aaaah, let me suck your cock”.

Ushijima’s lips turn into an almost invisible smile, “On your knees”.

With such grace and a sway of his hips, Koushi gets off the man’s lap and kneels between them, eyes focused on the huge bulge in front of him. Then he looks at the man, “Please tell me what to do, Ushijima-san”, he says innocently as he lowers the man’s waistband to reveal the hard cock underneath.

Koushi licks his lips slowly and gulps at the really impressive size, thinking whether it would really be possible for all of it to fit in his mouth. Ushijima clenches his teeth and hands on his thighs as Koushi takes his cock with soft and small hands to stroke him softly, making him harder.

Then Koushi looks up at him again with his angelic eyes, silently waiting for instructions.

“Lick it”, Ushijima orders huskily.

The boy nods and slowly licks his cock from base to tip. He then laps on the tip, giving the head cute kitten licks before going down the base then up again, properly making his cock wet.

“Suck on the head”, he orders again to which the boy complies without a word. Carefully sucking on the swollen head as his hand strokes on the part not inside his mouth.

Ushijima raises both hands to softly grip on the boy’s hair, making him moan into his cock. His head moves back on the backrest as he feels the soft vibration on his cock.

A couple of seconds later, Koushi pulls back off the head with a ‘pop’, “Ushijima-san’s cock tastes so good”, he says as he licks the pre-cum off the tip with eyes closed like he was having dessert.

The ace’s hand moves to cup the boy’s cheek, feeling its heat as he sucks cutely on the head again. Then his hand goes back up to grip on Koushi’s hair.

“Take it all in”, he says as he slowly pushes his cock inside the boy’s small mouth stretching for his too big cock. He moans at the wet heat, trying his best not to fuck the boy’s mouth, “You’re doing so well. Taking my cock so well”.

Koushi moans again as his grip on Ushijima’s thighs tighten. Tears falling freely on his face and feeling his own cock hardening too at the feel of his lover’s cock in his mouth.

Ushijima doesn’t stop pushing in until Koushi’s nose hits his pubes and at that moment they both discover something new about the boy.

Koushi didn’t have a gag reflex.

Slowly, Ushijima pulls out to make the boy breathe. “Are you okay?”, he asks with pure concern.

“Yes”, Koushi replies with a hoarse voice. Knowing that he didn’t have a gag reflex made him braver, brave enough to say, “Fuck my face, Ushijima-san”. Without waiting for a reply, he takes in the older man’s cock again, this time hollowing his cheeks to bob his head up and down, his sucking intensifying and making the ace close to cumming.

“Tap me twice if you think you cannot take it anymore”, is all he says before tightening his grip on the boy’s head to push his cock to his tight mouth, feeding him more of him. “You feel so good around me”, he says between pants.

With his whole cock deepthroating Koushi’s mouth he says, “Look at me as I fuck your mouth”. And again Koushi complies, looking straight at him with beautiful, glossy copper eyes.

Ushijima groans at the beautiful sight. It took every ounce of his willpower not to cum right there. “That’s it. You’re doing such a good job”.

Koushi’s eyes gleamed at the praise as he moaned, sending good vibrations on Ushijima’s cock. Ushijima’s cock slid back easily with each thrust, but careful as to not to choke his young lover, but still it felt so _good,_ thrusting down a virgin boy’s throat, with tears, saliva, and precum dripping down the corner of his swollen mouth.

“ _Good boy”,_ Ushijima groans as he pushes his cock deeper to the back of his throat and holding it there. The praise making Koushi’s eyes roll to the back of his head and giving the lewdest sound ever. “Look at me and lick my balls”, he orders.

With great caution, Koushi sticks his cute, soft tongue out to lick his sack. Even if Ushijima never dated, like a normal college boy he did have a few one night stands and he had to admit, despite this being Koushi’s first time in giving a blowjob, it was the best blowjob he had ever had.

Feeling himself close to cumming, he pulls his cock to pump it in front of Koushi’s face, his other hand still grabbing on his hair.

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out”, he says before shooting thick white spurts into Koushi’s mouth, some even lancing on his beautiful, tear stained face. His own scent masking on Koushi’s sweetness.

Like an ice cream popsicle, Koushi leans in to lick the leftover cum, making Ushijima groan with over sensitivity as he licks him clean. He then raises both hands to wipe the cum off his face and lick them too.

“It hurts”, Koushi whines as he touches the bulge on his shorts, releasing more of his sweet and arousing scent as he desperately rubs himself over his clothes.

Without a word, Ushijima grabs Koushi by the waist and carries him to his bedroom, carefully placing him at the center of his king sized bed then removing his own shirt. With the both of them still panting and pupils blown with lust, Ushijima strips Koushi off his shorts to spread his creamy white legs by the thighs and drool at the sight of his cute puckered hole, his juices leaking out of it.

“You’re so _wet_ for me”, Ushijima growls between gritted teeth.

Still trying to keep his composure, Ushijima slowly leans in to lick a long stripe from Koushi’s hole to the tip of his cock, making the boy whine even more at the sensation. His back arching like a bow with every lick.

“Ushijima-san, please fuck me with your tongue”, Koushi pants as he grabs the older man by the hair, who grips tighter on his legs in return. Hard enough to leave visible bruises on the next day.

And Ushijima indulges him with just that. Using both large hands he spreads Koushi’s asscheeks and swirls his tongue on the hole, properly lubricating it.

“Yes.. Yes.. More…”, he grabs on the older man’s hair, making him groan with arousal even more.

Once he felt Koushi’s hole loosen up a little, he hardens the tip of his tongue and pushes inside and out again to loosen him more.

“You taste so sweet”, he says as he sucks on the rim to open up Koushi more. “Play with your nipples”, he orders as he reaches up to pump Koushi’s neglected cock, stroking it with his tongue’s timing as he licks Koushi’s tight wet hole.

More erotic moans leave Koushi as he pulls his sweater up and tugs both nipples with his thumbs while unconsciously fucking himself with Ushijima’s tongue which was ten times better than fingering himself. His pre-cum making his cock feel better as it was lubricated better with every stroke and Ushijima playing on his slit.

As Ushijima’s sucking on his juices and pumping intensifies, Koushi feels himself close to cumming, “C-c-cummingggg!!!…”, he screams as he shoots on the older man’s hand, some of it landing on his abdomen.

“That was so good..”, he whispers as Ushijima hovers over him to kiss him. He hums into the kiss and he tastes himself. The kiss was chaste and pure, without its previous heated passion. Ushijima is the first to part to kiss each of Koushi’s eyelids.

“Was I too rough?”, he asks genuinely, wiping Koushi’s eyes of its tears.

Koushi shakes his head with a pure satisfied smile and kisses the tip of the older man’s nose. Ushijima drops himself gently to bury his face on the crook of Koushi’s neck. Koushi wraps his arms around the older man’s neck and spreads his legs more to give him space and make themselves comfortable.

They stay like that for a while, just listening to each other’s breathing, listening to each other’s heartbeats, and taking in each other’s scent. Waiting for the heat to come down.

“Now we smell like each other”, Koushi says softly as to not disturb the peace, massaging Ushijima’s head with one hand, the other tracing nothing on the plane of his back.

“That is what scent marking is for”, Ushijima states the obvious. “We should take a shower”.

“Noooooooo”, Koushi whines, wrapping his arms tighter around the older man’s neck and trapping his body with both legs.

Ushijima sighs exasperately but gives up on trying to get away from his body cage. How couldn’t he ever resist his lover? “At least let me clean us up with a washcloth”.

“With one condition”, an evil smirk forming on the boy’s lips.

Plopping himself on his elbows to look at the boy, he older man tilts his head and raises and brow with wonder, “What is it?”.

“Let’s sleep naked”, Koushi whispers as he traces Ushijima’s bottom lip with a finger.

“You are such a _tease”_ , he growls, diving again into Koushi’s swollen lips. Before losing control, Ushijima pulls himself and huffs, “Let us sleep. You still have class tomorrow. We would not want Kuroo-san to scold the both of us if you arrive late”.

“Waaaay to kill the mood, Ushijima-san”, he whines and lets go of the older man to clean them up.

“You were making my heart race so I had to distract the both of us and make myself busy”, he states in full honesty.

Once naked and clean, Ushijima lays on his back with Koushi straddling him again. The older man’s hands settling on caressing his creamy thighs in instinct.

With feather light touches, Koushi traces on Ushijima’s abs. Both of them admiring each other’s beauty in the moonlight.

“Thank you”, Koushi says, barely a whisper.

Ushijima furrows his brows in wonder.

“For trying your best not to hurt me”, then he averts his eyes, “A-And for making me feel good”, he mumbles.

The older man leans up to kiss Koushi lightly on the lips and stares into his copper eyes, “I felt good too”. He lays back down again, pulling Koushi with him and covering the both of them with a soft white comforter.

After a few minutes, he feels Koushi’s breathing set into an even pace. He buries his nose into the ashens hair, smelling their combined scent before joining the boy in his dreams.

“You’re mine”, he whispers as he wraps on the boy tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm posting a chapter in one of my series.  
> This chapter was hurried and unbeta'd (i have no one to) so I'm sorry for typos and if something wasn't clear to you.  
> For questions, prompts, and suggestions, feel free to comment below and I will try my very best to accommodate you and satisfy your ABO fantasies :D
> 
> \- Lots of Love <3


	10. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ and please understand me :(

I have a really important announcement to make. As you can see I haven’t updated this series for more than half a year already so I’m thinking about giving this away to whoever wants to continue this. I mean only if you guys want me to or are interested. I really haven’t found time to do update since I’m an intern now and I have so much to study for our exams every Saturday, AND I’m going to Med school around June. So, I’d rather have someone adopt this than let it die. So if you are interested, like you WANT/NEED to finish this fic, just message me through twitter @bbmauriceg and we could talk about what I intended to have this fic go and your plans too. I hope someone is interested :( and finally, I deeply apologize to some of my readers whom I’ve disappointed...


	11. FINALLY ADOPTED

HI GUYS!!

I missed you all so much! I miss writing too :(((

But this isn’t about me. Anyway I just want to tell you all that this fic is finally adopter by @Starlight_Shan

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489991/chapters/33473313

If the link doesn’t work just copy and paste :)

I’m really thankful for them and I hope you guys would still enjoy the fic.

Finally, I’m sorry for letting you all down. 

In time, I’ll figure out something to make it up to you :(

Love you all! <3

PS: I’m finally graduating and going to Med school! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction but I hope you guys keep reading :)
> 
> And shout out to my non-fujoshi bestie, Isay <3, for giving me a lot of ideas and for supporting this story (Though she doesn't read it)  
> I'm currently working on my thesis and this is kinda like my way of relaxation so I'm apologising in advance if ever I update slow.
> 
> Ngh I have a lot of dirty kinks in my head but I'm not sure if I should write them huhuhu help me guys by leaving hits, kudos, and comments!  
> Also, I'll be accepting prompts and requests to turn this story to your liking.
> 
> You can find me on twitter yay! :D @bbmauriceg
> 
> -Lots of love!


End file.
